Historia de un amor, UN TANTO ENREDADO!
by Brujita-Potter
Summary: Quinto año de Harry. Isabelle, una chica francesa llega a la escuela....parece que su pasado, su familia y su relación con Harry no son claras....AVERIGUALO!
1. Cambio de escuela

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 1

"Un cambio de escuela"

Isabelle P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yo quiero seguir en Francia….ahí he crecido. Creo que extrañaré mucho Beauxbatons, después de todo, es ahí donde he pasado mis dos últimos años, y fue el lugar donde aprendí a hacer mis primeros hechizos…..es parte de mi. Pero en fin…tendré que acostumbrarme a mi nuevo colegio…me imagino que debe de ser bonito, aunque no creo que llegue a la belleza del Palacio de Beauxbatons.   
Realmente no entiendo el por qué de este cambio tan repentino….por qué mi padre tiene tanta urgencia de regresar a Inglaterra. Bueno, si sé por qué….. él ha regresado…..lo escuché sin querer, cuando conversaba con Remus; recuerdo perfectamente que su rostro se puso pálido como el papel, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron repentinamente. Es por esto que decidí no poner ninguna resistencia a este cambio, ya que pensándolo bien….no será tan malo…. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Y con sus confusos pensamientos, Isabelle Marié de Launcrett, partió de su querido París, rumbo a un país en el cual, su destino la esperaba para jugar con los hilos de su existencia.  
Isabelle no es una chica común y corriente, después de todo no todas las chicas pueden presumir de ser una bruja; si una bruja, una bruja muy joven e inexperta, pero bruja al fin.   
Isabelle nació en París, Francia, hace 13 años. Y a los 11 años, confirmó, que ella era una bruja, ya que recibió su carta de aceptación al colegio. Para ella, no fue un gran descubrimiento, después de todo siempre había estado rodeada de magos y brujas.   
Pero ahora , su vida se ve trastornada, a causa de un hecho fuera de su alcance y comprensión: el regreso de Lord Voldemort . Y es aquí cuando su historia comienza, una historia que no sólo juega con su destino, sino con la de muchos otros. 

30 de Julio, 10:45 pm, Privet Drive

- ¡¡¡¡¡Al fin!!!!!!- decía un chico de pelo negro y alborotado, de ojos verdes brillante, el cual es mejor conocido como Harry Potter.- Por fin a la cama, ya no tendré que soportar los discursos aburridos del Tio Vernon, al igual que sus constantes críticas hacia mi persona,...bueno al menos hasta el día de mañana –decía Harry.  
Harry ha pasado todo lo que va del verano (para su desgracia) en casa de los Dursley. Todo el verano, ha estado abrigando la esperanza de poder ir de visita a la casa de Ron, su mejor amigo en Hogwarts, pero tiene que permanecer con sus tíos, debido a las ordenes de Dumbledore. Y toda esta seguridad no era en vano, después de todo el curso anterior, Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de los últimos 100 años y el asesino de los padres de Harry había vuelto. Harry se enfrentó a él durante el torneo de los tres hechiceros, y fue testigo de su retorno.

Después de ponerse la pijama, Harry miró por la ventana de su habitación. Miró al cielo y cerró los ojos. Dentro de sí, Harry aún se sentía aturdido y en cierta forma culpable de los hechos acontecidos durante el torneo, en especial se sentía culpable por la muerte de Cedric Diggory. A pesar de que todos le habían dicho que no había sido culpa suya, la verdad era que él se seguía atormentando con eso. Además de que sin querer, había lastimado enormemente a una persona que él apreciaba de sobremanera: Cho Chang. Cho y Cedric fueron novios el curso pasado, algo que había molestado a Harry. Pero a pesar de esto, Harry lo estimaba mucho, ya que lo consideraba un chico leal y honesto, características clásicas de la casa de Hufflepuf.   
Después de un buen rato de que estos pensamientos le dieron vueltas en la cabeza, Harry decidió recostarse en su cama, esperando a que dieran las 12 de la noche, para poder recibir su cumpleaños despierto. 

  
De repente y como un motivo para permanecer despierto mientras llegaba su cumpleaños, Harry decidió mirar el álbum de fotos de sus padres, ya que aunque él no lo admitía, en fechas como su cumpleaños siempre se sentía un tanto melancólico y deseoso de verlos. Lentamente Harry se incorporó de la cama, y se dirigió a su baúl, del cual sacó un hermoso libro con portadas de cuero, el cual contenía una gran cantidad de fotos mágicas de sus padres. Todas las fotos le sonreían con alegría, y Harry podía ver claramente la felicidad que sus padres tenían en ese momento, y en ese momento Harry tuvo un pensamiento que nunca antes le había cruzado por la mente, un pensamiento llamado amor. Harry nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, pero al ver aquellas imágenes de sus padres, llenas de amor del uno por otro, Harry se cuestionó de cómo sería estar enamorado de alguien. Nunca antes había reflexionado sobre el asunto, pero pensaba que eso era un tema que no le debía de importar mucho aún, después de todo tenía otras cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

  
Pasando las páginas del álbum, Harry se detuvo en una en especial, era una fotografía un poco más grande que las demás; en ella se encontraban 12 personas, entre las cuales se encontraban sus padres, después logró reconocer entre ellos a Sirius y al profesor Lupin, después, para su desagrado logró reconocer también a Pettigrew, el traidor y espía; después se encontraban otros chicos de la edad de sus padres y de Sirius, Harry no los conocía, pero al verlos se dio cuenta de que debieron haber sido amigos de sus padres, ya que se encontraban muy sonrientes y contentos. De repente, Harry observó de nuevo la fotografía y se dio cuenta de que en la orilla se encontraba sonriendo y agitando alegremente la mano, ni más ni menos que Dumbledore, el cual parecía contento y mucho más jovial de lo que era actualmente. Harry trató de sacar la foto del álbum, y al hacerlo vio que al reverso de la foto se encontraba escrita una pequeña nota, la cual estaba escrita con una letra muy linda y bien hecha, y decía:" Nous combattrons 'a le fin. Vaillance, Amitié et l´Espérance est en le Phénix. Avec tout mon affection pour Familla Potter.… S.P." 

(perdonene el francés...pero no tengo ni pizca de idea sobre ese idioma)

  
-¿ Qué significará?- pensó Harry. La nota se encontraba escrita en francés, y lamentablemente los dotes de francés de Harry no eran muchos, así que no pudo descifrar el mensaje, aunque pensó que sería algún tipo de dedicatoria para sus padres.  
A Harry se le fue el tiempo en estar tratando de adivinar quiénes eran esas personas, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 12 de la noches, su cumpleaños ya había llegado. A los pocos instantes, escuchó un ruido fue, se asomó y vio, para su alegría que eran cerca de 4 lechuzas las que se aproximaban, las cuales contenían los obsequios y tarjetas de felicitación de Hagrid, Ron, Sirius y Hermione, las personas a las que Harry estimaba por sobre todas las cosas. Terminó de abrir los obsequios de todos sus amigos y se disponía a dormir, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido de aleteo y volvió a asomarse por la ventana.  
- Pero todos mi amigos, ya me han enviado algo….- pensó Harry. -Seguro que la única cosa extraña que me falta es que Malfoy me envié un regalo …no???- bromeó Harry.   
La lechuza entró a la habitación de Harry, y éste la miró con mucha curiosidad, ya que nunca antes había visto a esa lechuza. Era una lechuza color marrón, de tamaño medio . Primero tomó la nota que se encontraba atada a una de sus patas, y la leyó:

Querido Harry:  
Espero que aceptes este regalo, y que te guste. Es muy sencillo, pero muy significativo. Es una foto de tus padres en su último año en Hogwarts, en ella estamos todos sus amigos, aunque varios de ellos, están muertos.   
El marco que lleva la foto, lo hizo tu mamá con un hechizo, por eso quiero que lo cuides mucho. Espero y te guste. Tal vez… pronto nos veamos.   
Atte. R.J. Lupin

Después destapó el paquete, y vio que era un hermoso portarretrato con aves talladas en él. En la foto aparecían varias de las personas que se encontraban en la anterior fotografía, la de la nota, bueno casi todos. Todos los de la foto parecían ser personas de la misma edad, salvo un chico que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su padre, él parecía un poco más grande y vestía una túnica de color azul grisáceo, muy elegante. Este chico no se encontraba en la otra foto, pero ahí se encontraba al lado de una chica muy hermosa que si estaba en la foto anterior, la cual parecía muy contenta.   
Después de observar las fotos por un rato, pensó en el mensaje que Lupin le había enviado.  
- Pronto nos veremos…..- pensó Harry.- De seguro vendrá a Hogwarts a causa de los hechos acontecidos el curso pasado.  
Así que, después de autocelebrar su cumpleaños y mirar una y otra vez las fotos de su padres, Harry decidió irse a la cama, y olvidarse de todo lo malo ocurrido durante el curso anterior, ya que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a todo ello, y que mejor si podía disfrutar aquellos pacíficos momentos que le quedaban, ya que seguramente los momentos que le esperan, no serán del todo agradables.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Londres lejos de ahí…

- ¿En serio?...crees que pueda lograrlo…se ve que es un hechizo difícil….- decía   
Isabelle muy preocupada.  
- ¡Claro!..eres una brujita bastante lista, y creo que además sería apropiado que lo aprendieras, además de que yo te puedo ayudar en eso.- contestaba un alegre Lupin a la pequeña.  
- Bueno, entonces espero que pronto me lo enseñes…siempre estoy dispuesta a ponerme a prueba; los retos me encantan- decía Isabelle  
Se oyó el crujido de una puerta al abrirse, y entro en la habitación un hombre muy guapo, vestido con una túnica color gris, que sin duda, hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, que eran del mismo color.  
- Belle (la forma común en la que se dirigían a Isabelle), hija..es hora de irse a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que despertarnos muy temprano porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- pronunció el hombre  
- ¡Vamos papá!....no me hagas esto, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Remus, y la verdad es que me estaba platicando de varios hechizos muy buenos…..déjanos otro ratito.  
El hombre se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a las de ellos, y miró fijamente a Remus Lupin.  
- Remus…..espero que no le estés dando consejos de cómo realizar bromas o cosas de ese estilo…no quiero que mi hija sea expulsada del nuevo colegio a unos pocos días de haber entrado…¿me entiendes?  
- ¡Claro que no!...¿qué clase de persona cree que soy, Señor de Launcrett?- respondió Remus en tono burlón. Le guiñó un ojo a Isabellel, y volvió a mirar al hombre.  
- Pues porque lo conozco se lo digo , mi muy estimado señor Lupin- contestó el hombre en el mismo tono burlón.  
- Pero lamentablemente Belle, creo que tu papá tiene razón, es hora de irse a la cama, ya es muy tarde.  
- ¡¡¡NO!!!-contestó muy disgustada Isabelle.  
- No discutas Isabelle…. obedece, ya fue suficiente de charla por hoy… ¡a la cama!- ordenó el hombre.  
Isabelle que no seguía muy contenta con el asunto, entendió que su papá no estaba jugando, así que se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a marcharse.  
- Esta bien papá, por esta vez te haré caso, sólo porque la verdad tengo un poquito de sueño.- contesto Isabelle con un tono soñoliento.  
- Está bien, mañana platicaremos otro rato -repuso Remus.- ¡Que descanses bien!- y con eso le dio un beso a Isabelle en la frente.  
-Tu también Remus, descansa…y mañana seguiremos platicando…¡es una promesa!- le contestó Isabelle. Remus asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.  
- ¿Y para tu papá no hay nada Belle?- preguntó el hombre.  
La niña la miró, y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.  
- Esta bien….sólo porque no me puedo resistir a los deseos de un papá tan lindo como tu- contestó Isabelle, quien se abalanzó a los brazos de su papá y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla.El hombre se rió y abrazó tiernamente a su hija.  
- Que descanses bien hija…buenas noches- le contestó él.  
Y con esto, la niña se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación se volvió hacia ellos y se despidió con la mano y una amplia sonrisa. Ambos, el hombre y Remus, se despidieron de ella con un gesto de la mano. La niña salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Después de ver partir a la niña, el hombre dijo:  
- Y entonces …¿vas a regresar a Hogwarts?  
- Si, pero no como maestro, sólo iré de visita por unos días y después me iré, aunque tal vez este regresando varias veces, tu sabes- agregó Remus.  
El hombre se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la habitación y miró al exterior con melancolía. Al ver esto, Remus se levantó y se recargó en la mesa y lo miró.  
- ¿Sabes una cosa Remus?....yo no tenía intenciones de regresar a Inglaterra, y muchos menos a Londres, a esta casa.  
- Si, lo sé - respondió Remus.  
- Dumbledore me envió una carta donde me explicaba la situación, todo lo acontecido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y si he de serte sincero…la verdad me negaba a creerlo –comentó el hombre  
- Creo que en el fondo…todos deseábamos que no fuese verdad, pero lamentablemente…  
- Si ya lo sé- comentó el hombre.  
El hombre se retiró de la ventana, se volvió a sentar en la silla, y miró a Remus, que se encontraba a un lado de el, recargado en la mesa.  
- Por otra parte, me alegra mucho saber que Sirius se encuentra bien, y que además es inocente.- comentó él.  
- Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, es un gran mago – contestó Lupin.  
- Por cierto….¿que piensas hacer?- preguntó Lupin.  
- Pues por el momento, sólo me resta hacerle una visita a Dumbledore, y creo que después partiré de nuevo a París, tengo ciertas cosas que hacer ahí, y después regresaré a Londres. Quiero estar aquí el mayor tiempo posible, por si algo se ofrece y para estar más cerca de mi hija.  
Lupin la miró y se volvió a sentar en la silla junto al hombre.  
- No debemos preocuparnos antes de tiempo ...¿no te parece Robert?- preguntó Lupin.  
- Pues se que no debemos, pero también debemos empezar a emprender acciones contra lo que pueda venir Remus- contestó el hombre, cuyo nombre era Robert.  
- Tu sabes que esto no es tu obligación, puedes ocultarte y ponerte a salvo con tu hija –contestó Remus.  
- ¡Ja!..¡no soy un cobarde!...me conoces muy bien….y realmente quiero ayudarlos, ya que no quiero que nadie salga lastimado. Es algo que le prometí a ella, el día de su muerte, le prometí que yo ayudaría en lo que fuera o en lo que estuviera a mi alcance.  
- Pero…debes de pensar en tu hija…- respondió Lupin.  
- ¡Por ella lo hago!....¿acaso crees que quiero que ella crezca en un ambiente de miedo y terror?...¡claro que no!, yo quiero que viva feliz y sin preocupaciones, esa es la vida que Sara también querría para ella, y por eso no voy a descansar hasta que eso sea realidad…¿me entiendes Remus?.  
- Si..bueno…tienes razón, pero además sabes que también cuentas conmigo, y que yo también quiero mucho a Belle y nunca dejaría que sufriera- respondió Lupin.  
Robert lo miró y le dijo en tono de agradecimiento:  
- Gracias, se que puedo contar contigo.  
- ¡Claro!...para eso somos los amigos, tu y Sara siempre fueron como mis hermanos.- respondió Lupin.   
Después de eso, ambos hablaron de otras cosas, y al poco tiempo se retiraron a sus habitaciones, ya que al otro día, tendrían varias cosas que hacer.

:

:

:

:  


HOLA!!!!!!!

Este es otro de mis locos fics.....aunque este tendrá más acción que otros que he escrito...("Harry y Sally Potter" y "Y es por ti...que late mi corazón"...leanlos!!!!)

En este fic, presento a una chica nueva...que vendrá a cambiar la vida de varias personas....

Belle, es una niña encantadora....aunque no todo será color de rosa...

En el próximo capitulo veremos:

-Sally espera a alguienen la estación....-

-¿Qué hace Pansy y su pandilla con Belle?

-Belle conocerá a una pareja de novios...y será su amiga....

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: "En el tren..."  
  


. 


	2. En el tren

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 2

"En el tren.."

Pasaron varios días hasta que el día de abordar el Expresso de Hogwarts. Y lamentablemente Harry pasó todo el verano con sus terribles tíos, y la verdad se sentía extremadamente feliz de regresar a la escuela. Después de haberse semi -despedido de sus tíos, Harry ingresó a la Plataforma 9 y ¾ y se encontró con la enorme locomotora del tren que lo llevaría de nuevo a Hogwarts. 

  
Harry entró al tren, en busca de un compartimiento vacío, y una vez que encontró uno, colocó su equipaje. Después de ello, se asomó por la ventana para ver si podía localizar a sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Afortunadamente, a lo lejos Harry pudo distinguir las siluetas de sus dos amigos, les gritó por la ventanilla, con lo cual, los dos amigos lo vieron y se dirigieron de inmediato a su encuentro.   
No pasó ni un minuto, cuando Ron y Hermione entraron al compartimiento.  
- ¡Hola Harry!...¿cómo estás?...¿cómo estuvo el verano??- le preguntó Hermione.  
- ¡Que tal Harry!...espero que te encuentres bien. – le dijo Ron.  
- Si, gracias estoy bien, y pues…el verano…estuvo espantoso como los otros años, pero no me puedo quejar, al menos estoy vivo.- contestó Harry.  
Con ese comentario, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de preocupación, a lo que Harry contestó:  
- Es una broma, sé perfectamente que Dumbledore y todos me han estado cuidando, sin que yo me de cuenta.  
- ¡Claro!, y es que no es de chiste, ni de risa todo lo del año pasado- dijo Ron.  
- Si, lo sé, pero no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora, mejor hablemos de ustedes y de su verano, ¿les parece?- sugirió Harry.  
- Bueno, pues ya que insisten, les puedo decir que mi verano estuvo bastante productivo, fui de vacaciones a España, y realmente encontré muchas cosas acerca del mundo mágico, muy interesantes, como un libro que….  
- ¡Vamos Hermione!...no queremos saber de tus múltiples "lecturas ligeras de verano", además, supongo que no sólo fuiste a España de vacaciones, de seguro también fuiste a otros países …¿no?- repuso Ron, en tono algo alterado.  
- Y supongo que tu te refieres a que si fui a Bulgaria…¿no Ron?- contesto Hermione, un poco alterada.  
- Pues no sé, pero por tu respuesta se puede pensar que si fuiste Hermione. ¿Y te encontraste con tu amado Krum?- preguntó Ron, algo molesto.  
- Pues para tu información… no fui a Bulgaria, aunque… si vi a Víctor durante las vacaciones.-contestó Hermione, sonrojándose un poco.  
-¿En serio?...pues espero que este b…-contestó Harry.  
- ¿Lo viste?...vaya Hermione…creo que después de todo tu verano si que estuvo productivo….entonces,¿ para cuando es la fecha de la boda señora Krum?- le contestó Ron, en un tono entre burlón y enojado.  
Al ver esto, Harry, se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, así que decidió pararla.  
- ¡¡¡OIGAN!!!, YA BASTA…..Ron..- y se dirigió una mirada severa a Ron- Creo que no es necesario que nos exaltemos, además Hermione es lo suficientemente lista para hacer amistad con quien mejor le parezca. Ron que abrió la boca para decir algo, dudó y después se quedó callado.  
Después, Harry se dirigió a Hermione y le dijo:  
- Pues me da mucho gusto que sigas siendo su amiga, ya que como dijo Dumbledore, es bueno tener relaciones con magos extranjeros.  
- ¡Claro!, eso es lo que yo opino, y más ahora en estos tiempos –contestó Hermione.  
Ron sólo los miraba con un gesto de desagrado.  
Para aminorar el ambiente tenso, Harry empezó a contarles todas sus experiencias veraniegas en casa de sus tíos, con lo cual Ron y Hermione, se tranquilizaron, y empezaron a llevarse otra vez bien.  
De repente, Harry que se encontraba sentado del lado de la ventanilla, miró de hacia fuera, para ver la estación y a los demás alumnos que todavía se encontraban abajo del tren. Harry miraba sin poner atención a alguna cosa en particular, pero de pronto, pudo ver a una niña, que se encontraba sentada encima de su baúl, y al lado tenía una jaula con una lechuza dentro. Harry la miró, y estaba seguro que nunca la había visto. Harry desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, pero al poco tiempo volvió a poner la mirada en la niña, la cual se había puesto de pie, ya que le parecía curiosa la forma en la que ella se ponía de puntitas, para tratar de ver o encontrar a alguien entre los demás chicos. De repente, la niña dejó de buscar a la persona, se inclinó para agarrar el baúl y la jaula, y se dirigió a una de las entradas del tren. Harry pudo notar en el rostro de la niña un reflejo de tristeza.  
- Harry,..¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó Ron.  
Harry se volvió de la ventana, le dijo:  
- Nada, sólo veía a los demás alumnos que se encuentran en la plataforma, eso es todo.  
- Pues deben de darse prisa, ya que casi es hora de partir –agregó Hermione.  
De repente, entraron al compartimiento los gemelos Weasley, seguidos por Ginny.  
- ¡Hola Harry, gusto en verte!- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡Hola chicos…gusto en verlos de nuevo!- contestó Harry estrechándoles las manos.  
- Hola Harry- dijo Ginny, sonrojándose un poco, y tratando de evitar su mirada lo más posible.  
- Hola Ginny, gusto en verte- contestó Harry.   


Harry sabía perfectamente que Ginny tenía con él, una especie de enamoramiento, pero realmente nunca le ha puesto atención a ese asunto, ya que por el momento, y a pesar de todo, él tenía algo similar, pero por otra persona, una cierta persona de Ravenclaw.  
Después de esto, el tren empezó su marcha. Por un gran rato, todos estuvieron platicando de las cosas que hicieron en el verano, y después de ello, los gemelos decidieron ir en busca de su amigo Lee Jordan, para contarle las últimas locas ideas que tuvieron en el verano, acerca de nuevos artículos de broma. Por su parte, Ginny, también se retiró, ya que también esperabareunirse con sus amigas y amigos de su curso.  


Estando otra vez los tres solos, empezaron a platicar, cuando de pronto, se escuchó un golpe fuera del compartimiento, en le pasillo. Ron se levantó para ir a ver, así que abrió la puerta y miró hacia fuera.  
- ¡Ouch¡…eso debió doler- exclamó Ron.  
- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Creo que alguien tendrá que ir a la enfermería, al llegar a Hogwarts.  
- ¿Por qué?..¿de qué estás hablando?- exclamó Harry, el cual se estaba levantando y se dirigía a la puerta.  
Harry se asomó por la puerta, y vió a la misma niña que había visto en la plataforma, pero ella estaba en el suelo, frotándose la rodilla con un pañuelo, el cual tenía unas marcas de sangre. A su lado y viéndola con preocupación, se encontraba un chico y otra chica, que al parecer habían salido de otro compartimiento a ver lo que había pasado y en el fondo se encontraban otras chicas y chicos que la miraban.  
La chica se levantó, y les dijo a esos chicos que estaba bien, que sólo se había mareado por un momento y que se había caído y raspado la rodilla, ya que últimamente había estado enferma de gripa, y aún no se sentía bien. Y después de eso, la chica les dió las gracias por el pañuelo y empezó a caminar hacia su compartimiento. Pero de pronto, una voz se dirigió a la chica, una voz chillona y burlona, que Harry y Ron conocían perfectamente. Era Pansy.

  
- Debes tratarte esa gripa, no creo que sea bueno, que andes por el tren contagiando a todos…¿no crees?- dijo Pansy.  
La chica volteo, y le dirigió a Pansy una sonrisa forzada.  
- Si …supongo- contesto la chica.- Creo que lamentaría contagiarlos… especialmente a ustedes, que han sido "tan amables" conmigo -y dirigió una mirada especial a Pansy y a Millicent , las chicas de Slytherin- eso me apenaría –dijo la chica, en un tono semi-sarcástico.  
Después de eso, Pansy y las demás dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a su compartimiento, que se encontraba en otro de los vagones del tren.   
Harry y Ron vieron a la chica voltearse y soltar un pequeño suspiro de resignación. La chica tomó el pañuelo con las marcas de sangre, lo dobló y lo guardo en la palma de una mano.   
Vieron como se seguía acercando y de repente sus miradas se encontraron. La chica se detuvo y los miró.  
- ¿Qué pasa?...¿acaso nunca vieron a una chica tirada en el piso, con sangre en la rodilla o qué?- les preguntó la chica, con un tono algo irritado.  
- No, no es eso –contestó Ron apresuradamente.  
- Sólo queríamos preguntarte si estabas bien, si no necesitas algo- dijo Harry.  
- No gracias, mi compartimiento está muy cerca de aquí. De todas maneras se los agradezco- contesto la chica con un tono de enojo en su voz.- Entonces nos vemos después- agregó la chica. Y con eso se marchó a su compartimiento.  
Harry y Ron cerraron la puerta del compartimiento, y le contaron lo ocurrido a Hemione.  
- Pues no creo que esa chica se haya caído- propuso Hermione.- Estoy segura de que Pansy y su grupito, tuvieron algo que ver en eso-.  
- Yo pienso lo mismo, pero ella no les contesto o reclamó nada –contestó Ron.  
- A lo mejor les tuvo miedo, después de todo ellas eran más que ella, así que no se quiso arriesgar a que le fuera peor, ¿no les parece?- dijo Harry.   
- Pues puede ser….después de todo con una chica del tamaño de Millicent, cualquiera se intimida…¿no creen?- les dijo Hermione.  
Los dos chicos asintieron y se empezaron a reír. Después de esa conversación, se pusieron a jugar cartas explosivas (*), el resto del viaje.

  
Isabelle P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Bueno….¡ya estoy aquí!- decía Isabelle en tono alegre.- Espero que esto vaya a estar bien, y espero que esto de cambiarme de escuela sea bueno -decía ella.   
- Bueno….si….si….esperaré…..todavía es temprano, creo que llegué bastante temprano -se decía a si misma Isabelle, bastante nerviosa- Creo que le hubiera dicho a papá y a Remus que entraran conmigo, eso hubiera sido mejor… pero en cambio preferí venir yo sola….¡claro como ya te sientes muy grandecita!- se decía a sí misma.

  
Recuerdo***********************************************************  
Hace unas horas, Isabelle, Robert (su papá) y Remus, se encontraban platicando en una banca de la estación King´s Cross, y ellos le decían que la acompañarían hasta el tren, pero ella, Isabelle, sintiéndose segura de sí misma, los convenció de que la dejaran a ella sola, después de todo ya no era una bebita, y además les dijo, que no era la primera vez que iba a la escuela, ya que después de todo tenía 2 años de ir a estudiar a Beauxbatons.  
Después de una plática de convencimiento para dejarla ir sola, por parte de Isabelle, y de una docena de besos, abrazos y recomendaciones de parte de Robert a Isabelle, y pasando por los abrazos de Remus, Isabelle se detuvo frente al andén 9 ¾, corrió hacía él, y lo traspasó.  
Fin del recuerdo*****************************************************

  
Después de terminar de recordar esos sucesos, Isabelle vió pasar a varios chicos y chicas, muy contentos por verse después el verano.  
Isabelle, miraba su reloj, y seguía diciendo para sí misma, que aún era temprano, aunque el reloj marcaba la hora adecuada del viaje. Se sentó encima de su baúl, miró la jaula de su lechuza y dijo:  
- ¿Oye Eos...crees que sería bueno que entráramos ya al tren? -.  
La lechuza la miró y dio un picotazo en el aire, en tono de afirmación.  
- Eso pensé, creo que después de todo, no fue buena idea venir nosotros 2 solos –le dijo Isabelle, mientras se ponía de pie.- Sólo echaré una mirada para ver si veo a …bueno, tu sabes Eos, para ver si lo veo…- agregó Isabelle, con un ligero color rosado en las mejillas.  
Y así, Isabelle se puso de pie en puntitas, y empezó a dar vueltas lentamente sobre su eje, para poder ver entre los chicos y chicas que estaban en la plataforma.   
Cansada de hacerlo, Isabelle se resignó, se inclinó y tomó su baúl y la jaula de Eos, y se dirigió a una de las entradas del tren.  
- Creo que después de todo, no ha sido un buen inicio en el colegio…al menos , no el que yo esperaba –se dijo a si misma en tono triste, mientras subía a tren.  
Después de entrar al tren, recorrió varios compartimientos, los cuales ya estaban ocupados. Pero casi al final del vagón, encontró uno vacío y decidió quedarse en él. Primero acomodó la jaula de Eos y posteriormente iba a acomodar su baúl, cuando de repente, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Era un chico, como de alrededor de 15 años, de pelo castaño oscuro y piel clara. En su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de preocupación.  
- ¿Si…puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó Isabelle, de manera nerviosa.  
El chico la miró, cerró la puerta y le dijo:  
- Hola…..oye….¿puedo esconderme aquí por 5 minutos?- le contestó el chico.   
Isabelle lo miró por unos instantes sin saber que decirle, y después dijo:  
- ¡Claro!..no hay problema, supongo-.  
- Bien, gracias…..¿oye me puedes hacer otro favor?  
- Está bien… si se encuentra en mis posibilidades-agregó Isabelle un poco nerviosa.  
- Si una chica me viene a buscar o pregunta por mi, por favor, dile que no estoy, que no sabes de quien te está hablando….¿me comprendes? –le preguntó el muchacho.  
- Creo que si, está bien…pero será mejor que te escondas en este rincón, y cúbrete con estas ropas –le dijo Isabelle, mientras le alcanzaba una cobija que llevaba en su baúl.  
- Gracias, muchas gracias…..- le contestó el chico, mientras se escondía. 

Al poco tiempo de esconderse el chico, Isabelle tomó un libro que traía en su baúl, y empezó a hojearlo de manera muy nerviosa, esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera alguien preguntando por aquel chico. De repente, alguien tocó la puerta del compartimiento, y entró en él. Era una chica no muy alta, de piel blanca, y pelo castaño claro.  
- Hola…¿oye, de casualidad no habrás visto a un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, y piel blanca, con ojos cafés pasar por aquí?... su nombre es Terry Boot –preguntó la chica.  
- Eeehhhh…no…no he visto a nadie así, para nada…..- mintió Isabelle.  
- ¡OOOHHH!...¿dónde se habrá metido ese Terry?...prometió que iríamos juntos en el tren –dijo la chica, en tono chillón.  
- Tal vez…se encuentre en un vagón cerca de aquí, ¿no te parece? –añadió Isabelle.  
- Si, tal vez…bueno lamento haberte molestado……¡Ah por cierto! Mi nombre es Susan, Susan Bones… ¡perdón por no haberme presentado!- le dijo Susan de manera apenada.  
- No, no te apures…-le dijo Isabelle. – Yo soy Isabelle de Launcrett…mucho gusto.  
- El gusto es mío, bueno tengo que seguir en mi búsqueda…espero que nos veamos pronto- le dijo Susan.  
-¡Claro, y mucho gusto también!- le contestó Isabelle, y después de esto Susan salió del compartimiento.  
Dejó pasar un rato, y cuando estuvo segura de que Susan se había marchado por completo, se acercó al rincón donde estaba escondido Terry.  
- Oye….creo que ella ya se fue…..ya puedes salir.  
Después de esto, el chico salió y le dirigió a Isabelle una sonrisa de alivio.  
- ¡Me has salvado la vida!...te debo una…-agregó el chico.  
- Así que…¿tu eres Terry Boot?-preguntó Isabelle.  
- Si, ese es mi nombre..Terry Boot, y el tuyo el Isabelle de Launcrett…¿no es así?  
- Ajá….bueno..¿me puedes decir por que te escondes de ella? –preguntó Isabelle.  
- Lo que pasa es que….el mes pasado fue su cumpleaños , y le dije que en el tren la vería y le daría su obsequio, pero lamentablemente el dinero para el obsequio me lo gaste, y pues no tengo nada que darle…-contesto apenado Terry.  
- Uy…pues eso no es bueno…¡qué poco considerado eres!-le dijo Isabelle en tono enojado.  
Isabelle se quedó pensando un rato, y después se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Sacó de su baúl una pequeña caja de madera, y de ella sustrajo una cajita de cristal, la cual contenía pequeñas bolitas de color morado. Después sustrajo una pañoleta de encaje muy bonita y un listón blanco.  
Terry la miraba extrañado, mientras ella envolvía en la pañoleta la cajita y la cerraba con un moño con el listón.  
- Toma -le dijo Isabelle.  
- Pero…¿por qué…? –preguntó Terry.  
- Es un regalo. Puedes dárselo a Susan, ya que me imagino que no quieres desilusionarla…¿o si?  
- Pero….se ve que es muy costoso, además no puedo pagártelo ahorita…no tengo dinero- agregó Terry.   
- ¡Pues no te lo estoy cobrando!...es sólo para sacarte del apuro -.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? –le preguntó Terry en tono de duda.  
- ¡Claro!..no quiero que tengas problemas con Susan, se ve que una chica muy agradable, además, mi abuela me mandará una para esta semana, no te preocupes.  
- Oye…¿y qué es exactamente lo que me diste?- preguntó Terry.  
- Ja….es cierto no te he dicho, es perfume francés, perfume mágico, esas bolitas son perfume, dile que sólo tiene que darle a cada bolita un golpecito con la varita, y el olor del perfume se impregnara en sus ropas y cuerpo, y durará todo el día…¡estoy segura que le gustará!  
- Oye…¡pues muchas gracias!- dijo él entusiasmado.- Te debo 2 favores – agregó.  
- No te fijes…así que ahora ve y encuéntrala….¡rápido!- le dijo Isabelle, mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Si lo haré!....y de nuevo muchas gracias.- le dijo Terry. – Oye…¿pero no me has dicho en que casa estás Isabelle?-  
- Pues ni yo misma lo sé….te enterarás esta noche…  
- Bueno...es verdad los de primer ingreso tienen que ser sorteados…te deseo suerte….¡¡¡reza para que no te toque en Slytherin!!!- y con ese comentario salió del compartimiento en busca de Susan.  
Isabelle se rió por un instante, y después se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Terry, acerca de Slytherin.  
Después de eso, Isabelle salió al pasillo rumbo al final del vagón, para asomarse al vagón siguiente, para ver si Terry había encontrado a Susan. Vió claramente a ambos muy juntitos y felices. Al parecer el regalo había funcionado.   
Isabelle se dio la media vuelta sonriendo, sin mirar adelante, cuando de pronto chocó con algo….o alguien. Había chocado contra Pansy.  
- ¡Oyeme….!..¿acaso no tienes ojos?- le dijo Pansy.  
- Lo siento….no fue mi intención- respondió tímidamente Isabelle.  
- ¡Tenía que ser una de primero!...- dijo Pansy.  
- ¡Oye!...lo siento……de verás…….- volvió a disculparse Isabelle.  
- ¡Tonta…eres un topo o qué!- Le dijo una chica alta y corpulenta. Era Millicent, la amiga de Pansy.  
Y después de haberle dicho eso, Isabelle sintió un fuerte jalón en el brazo y un pie que le atoraba los suyos, y de repente lo único que sintió fue una caída al suelo, seguido por sangre en una de sus rodillas.  
Isabelle levantó la mirada, y les dirigió una mirada de enojo.  
- ¡No!...debes de controlarte- pensó para si misma Isabelle.- Es sólo una busca pleitos, y la verdad es que nos quieres ser expulsada o castigada, sin haber siquiera empezado las clases- se repetía a si misma.  
Después, salieron un chico y una chica de un compartimiento, pero Isabelle seguía tan aturdida por contener el enojo, que vagamente les contestó, después Pansy le dijo algo, pero Isabelle que se encontraba tan aturdida por controlar el enojo, que le contesto algo, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.  


Así que, Isabelle se dio la vuelta y se encontraba de camino a su compartimiento, cuando se topó con dos chicos que la miraban desde una puerta. Uno era pelirrojo y el otro usaba gafas y tenía pelo oscuro.  
- ¿Qué pasa?...¿acaso nunca vieron a una chica tirada en el piso, con sangre en la rodilla o qué?- fue lo que Isabelle les dijo, con un tono algo irritado.  
Los chicos la miraron y le respondieron que si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo.   
- No gracias, mi compartimiento está muy cerca de aquí. De todas maneras se los agradezco- contestó ella con un tono de enojo en su voz.- Entonces nos vemos después- agregó.  
Y con eso se marchó a su compartimiento.  
Isabelle abrió la puerta de su compartimiento, se sentó ahí, cerró los ojos y se dijo:  
- ¡Vaya, y esto cada vez se va poniendo peor….!-.  
Se vió la rodilla, la cual ya había dejado de sangrar. Así que decidió empezar a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso en uniforme de la nueva escuela, y se volvió a sentar, para admirar el paisaje de la ventana.  
- En estos momentos….solo hay una cosa que me subiría el ánimo por completo- se dijo Isabelle a sí misma- una sola cosa que me haría olvidar este horrible comienzo…-.  
Después de pensar en esa cosa especial que la aliviaría, se sonrojó ferozmente, se rió para sí misma, y volvió a contemplar de nuevo la ventana.  
Después de todo lo ocurrido y a pesar de su fatal inicio, ella se encontraba emocionada, muy emocionada por estar en Hogwarts…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
:

:

:

:

:

HELLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?....

--Ron y Hermione...como siempre peleando....

--Belle no ha tenido un recibimiento totalmente cálido de la gente de Hogwarts....

--¿Qué les pareció Terry y Susan...?...lindos!!!!!!!!!!

NO se pierdan el próximo capitulo....veremos :

-La suerte que le tiene vaticinada el sombrero a Belle.

-Belle y Hermione tendrán una breve, pero interesante conversación....

-Harry y uno de sus sueños....

ESCRIBAN REVIEWS POR FAVOR.....POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS.......


	3. Una extranjera llega a Hogwarts

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 3

"Una extranjera llega a Hogwarts"

Banquete de Bienvenida…

- Este tipo de cenas, ¡de verdad las extraño!…- decía Harry a sus amigos.  
-¡Si la verdad es que son suculentas!- decía Ron.  
- Pues tendrán que esperar a que el sorteo se realice, así que traten de apartar la idea de la comida de su mente- les sugirió Hermione.  
A pesar de los sucesos del curso anterior, Dumbledore, no comentó nada respecto al tema de Voldemort durante la cena, sólo anunció al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el cual resultó siendo, el auténtico Profesor Moody.  
Después del anuncio, se comenzó el sorteo de los estudiantes. Uno a uno fueron pasando los pequeños de primer año para ser elegidos a sus casas correspondientes.  
Poco a poco la fila de alumnos fue disminuyendo, y Harry y Ron que estaban hambrientos, empezaron a emocionarse por la llegada de la comida.  
De repente, sólo quedaba una niña, la cual no había sido llamada a sentarse para ser sorteada. Al ver esto, el director Dumbledore se incorporó y dijo:  
- Bueno, hemos llegado al final del sorteo habitual de estudiantes, pero ahora tenemos el gusto de darle la bienvenida a una nueva alumna que se incorpora a este colegio –dijo, mientras miraba a la niña.  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la niña que se encontraba de pie. Harry vio como la pequeña se sonrojaba, pero mantenía una actitud de firmeza.  
Y ahora que la veía, Harry recordó que esa niña, era la misma que había visto en la plataforma, la que se había puesto de puntitas y trataba de buscar algo; la misma niña de la rodilla ensangrentada.   
Era una niña con cabello ligeramente rizado, arriba de los hombros y peinado con media colita, con un listón de color negro, el color del cabello era rubio dorado; su piel era muy blanca, con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas, y sus ojos eran de color azul claro. No era ni muy alta, ni muy baja, se puede decir que de estatura normal, y era delgada.  
Harry la miró por un momento, como toda la escuela lo hacía. Y después volvió a pensar inmediatamente en la comida. Estaba hambriento.  
- Ella es la señorita Isabelle Marié de Launcrett, y viene procedente de la Academia de Beauxbatons en Francia…espero que la hagan sentir bienvenida –dijo Dumbledore.  
Se produjo una ola de murmullos por el Gran Salón, y la niña sólo se puso más nerviosa.  
- Bueno, entonces, como toda estudiante, tendrás que ser sorteada para tu respectiva casa, así que por favor siéntate, para que el Sombrero Seleccionador haga su trabajo –añadió Dumbledore, mientras le señalaba un taburete.  
La niña se acercó temerosa, y se sentó. 

Isabelle P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- ¡AAHHHHHHHHH!...esto es genial….toda la escuela me observa –pensó Isabelle- Creo que esto se pone indiscutiblemente peor a cada momento-.  
Isabelle se acercó al taburete y se sentó en él.  
- Aunque el Sombrero…se ve muy chistoso-.pensó Isabelle de manera fugaz.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++  
La Profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero, e inmediatamente Isabelle escuchó una vocecita.  
- Vaya..vaya…gracias por pensar que soy chistoso, a la mayoría de los chicos a los que sorteo, parecen tenerme pánico.-de dijo el sombrero.  
- No hay de que….- le contestó Isabelle.  
- Pero que veo…una mente brillante- contestó el sombrero- Sin duda puedes encontrar a tus amigos en Ravenclaw, veo que tus ideas son claras, y sin duda una enorme sabiduría se esconde en tu cabeza…sólo hace falta ejercitarla…sin duda eres una chica muy inteligente…la sangre de tu madre corre por tus venas, Sara era igual de astuta que tú-.  
De repente el Sombrero dio un ligero brinquito, que asustó un poco a Isabelle.  
- Veo que aunque la sabiduría y el conocimiento están en ti, existe una enorme cantidad de valor en tu corazón… si mi niña, valentía, eso es lo que tu tienes, además de mucha perseverancia…- agregó el sombrero.  
- ¡Vaya,gracias!...es usted muy amable-. Le respondió Isabelle.  
- Eres difícil..muy difícil…una parte de tu mente grita ser una Ravenclaw, pero hay otra que te pide otra cosa…sin duda tu destino te llama, por eso, creo que tu destino es formar parte de….¡Gryffindor!  
Y después de decir las últimas palabras, la Profesora McGonagall, le retiró el sombrero, e Isabelle corrió a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, con una expresión de alegría en su rostro. Toda la mesa le aplaudía y era recibida calurosamente.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudieron emocionados. Harry miró a la chica hasta que se sentó a la mesa, y por un momento notó que la sonrisa disminuía al mirar de reojo la mesa de Slytherin.  
- Debe de haber visto a Pansy y su pandilla observándola…eso puede quitarle la sonrisa a cualquiera- pensó Harry, mientras veía con enorme alegría que la comida aparecía frente a sus ojos.  
Al parecer el 5° curso de Harry, hasta ahora marchaba normal…aunque no se sabía por cuanto tiempo. 

  
Una vez terminado el banquete, todos alumnos se fueron retirando a sus respectivas casas. Harry y Ron, que habían cenado como desaforados, ahora lo único que deseaban era llegar a sus dormitorios y descansar. Todos los de Gryffindor entraron a su sala común por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y una vez ahí se repartieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pasado el tiempo, y viendo que todos sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos, Isabelle bajó a su sala común y se sentó frente a la chimenea, contemplando las llamas de ésta.  
- Se ve que es una linda escuela….es muy imponente- pensó Isabelle.  
Después de pensar ésto, Isabelle sacó de una de las bolsas de su pijama, un relicario. Era un relicario pequeño, de oro y muy hermoso. Lo abrió y se quedó contemplando su contenido de manera hipnótica.  
- Ya verás…¡no te voy a defraudar mamá!-susurró Isabelle.- Ahora que estoy en esta escuela, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, para que tu sientas orgullosa de mi….¡Sé que donde quiera que estés…..verás como me convierto en la mejor bruja del mundo!. Sin poner atención a su alrededor, Isabelle siguió contemplando el relicario, y por lo tanto no puso atención a los pasos que se acercaban a ella. Eran de Hermione.  
- Hola….- dijo Hermione, extrañada de encontrar a Isabelle a esas horas en la sala.  
Isabelle guardó rápidamente el relicario entre su pijama, y se volteó para mirar a Hermione.  
- Hola…buenas noches….supongo- contestó Isabelle.  
Al acercarse más, Hermione dijo:  
- ¡Vaya!…..tu eres la chica nueva…¿verdad?-.  
- Si soy yo…¿y tu eres?- preguntó Isabelle.  
-Yo soy Hermione Granger, y voy en 5° grado….y si mal no recuerdo..tu te llamas Isabelle Marié…no?-.  
- Si esa soy yo, pero como Isabelle es un poco largo, mejor dime Belle- contestó Isabelle.  
- Pues es un placer conocerte Belle y espero que pronto te acostumbres a todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts- agregó Hermione.- Pero a todo esto,¿ que haces aquí?  
- No podía dormir, eso es todo…¿y tu?- preguntó Isabelle.  
- Pues creo que la comida me cayó de peso, y como que no puedo dormir-dijo Hermione – oye…y ¿en que año dijeron que estabas?-.  
- Estoy en 3° grado, tengo 13 años- respondió Isabelle.   
-¿En serio?...es que te ves mucho más chica…te ves como de primero..-.  
- Jajajajaja….si varias personas me lo han dicho…y la verdad no me enfada…al contrario, es un halago-.  
- Si tienes razón…es bueno que las mujeres aparentemos menos edad….-agregó Hermione.  
- Eso si….- repuso Isabelle.  
Después de esto, ambas miraron por un momento el fuego.  
- Tu eres la chica que tuvo un accidente en el tren..¿no es así?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Si esa soy yo…pero ¿tu cómo la sabes?  
- Mis amigos Ron y Harry me lo contaron, te vieron en el tren, ellos se asomaron al pasillo para ver lo que ocurría –dijo Hermione.  
- Tus amigos esos que dices, ¿son un chico pelirrojo y un chico con gafas?-preguntó Belle.  
- ¡Exacto!..Ron es el chico pelirrojo y Harry el de gafas- contestó Hermione.  
- Ah…ya…si ya me acordé…oye me dijiste que te llamas Hermione Granger…¿verdad?- repuso Belle.  
Hermione la miro extrañada y le contestó que si.  
- ¡Entonces eres tu…vaya por fin te conozco!-exclamó entusiasmada Belle.  
Hermione la miro con intriga y le preguntó:  
- ¿Ya habías escuchado hablar de mi con anterioridad o que?  
- ¡Claro que si!...se me había olvidado tu nombre…pero ya lo recordé, con razón se me hacía conocido.  
- Pero…de..¿dónde me conoces?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Pues ya ves….así…que ¿tu eres la chica que robó el corazón de Víktor Krum…no?  
Al oír esto, Hermione se sonrojo y la miró asombrada e intrigada.  
- Pero…pero…¿cómo sabes eso…?, ¿acaso lees la revista Corazón de Bruja o qué?- repuso Hermione.  
- ¡Claro que no!...pero digamos que estás ante la presencia de una gran amiga de Víktor- contestó Belle.  
-¡QUEEEEE...no puede ser!...¿es en serio?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Si es verdad, yo conozco a Víktor desde hace tiempo… y es un gran amigo mío-.  
Y después de decir esto, Isabelle se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para los dormitorios de las chicas, pero antes de subirlas se volteó y le dijo a Hermione, la cual seguía sin poder decir nada.  
- Es maravilloso conocerte, ya que Víktor y otras personas me han hablado tanto de ti que tenía deseos de conocerte, desde que me enteré que vendría a Hogwarts. Nos vemos mañana.  
Y con esto, Isabelle empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.  
Hermione seguía aún impresionada por saber, que esa niña era amiga de Krum, que tardó un rato en reaccionar acerca de la frase que dijo Isabelle.  
- Pero…¿Cómo que Víktor y otras personas?...¿qué otras personas?- se pregunto Hermione.  
Después de pensar en esto, Hermione también se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Sin imaginar lo que sucedía en la sala común de su casa, Harry se encontraba en su habitación, sumido es un profundo sueño, un sueño algo raro, que no era inquietante, sino más bien agradable. En el sueño, Harry se veía a sí mismo pero más pequeño, como de unos 5 años aproximadamente. Se veía corriendo feliz por un parque, con una alegría plena. Corría al lado de alguien, al lado de una pequeña figura, y parecía que estaban jugando, después de un tiempo Harry se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña figura correspondía a la de una niñita, a la que no conocía. A lo lejos, de forma borrosa se veía que alguien los observaba, pero Harry no alcanzaba a ver quién era. Después sólo vio una luz azul clara que lo envolvía, y al momento siguiente se encontraba en Hogwarts, en clases, en una gran aula rodeado por todos los alumnos de la escuela, los cuales lo miraban de manera extraña, y de entre ellos salía Malfoy, con una sonrisa de burla, mientras sostenía su varita y la agitaba contra Harry. Después vio una luz amarilla, y escuchó la risa de alguien, una risa que parecía no tener dueño. Después de esto, se produjo una explosión, y Harry despertó algo agitado, pero a pesar de ello volvió a acomodarse en su cama, y se quedó profundamente dormido de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente sólo recordaba fragmentos del sueño, al cual no le dio importancia, ya que después de todo lo que había comido la noche anterior, hubiera sido extraño que no tuviera pesadillas o sueños extraños como ese.  
:

:

:

:

:

:

:

HOLA DE NUEVO:::::::

Espero que esten todos mis lectores muy bien....(si....y espero que sean muchos!!!!)

¿Cómo les parece que pinta este fic...?...espero sus opiniones....

Cosas para pensar para el proximo capitulo....

--Una lluvia de cartas llegan a Hogwarts....

--Harry y compañía se presentan adecuadamente con Belle.

--Malfoy y Harry tienen un pequeño percance....Belle se siente sumamente afectada por eso....

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Entre presentaciones, cartas y peleas

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 4

"Entre presentaciones, cartas y peleas"

Por la mañana, el Gran Salón fue llenándose rápidamente por los estudiantes, los cuales se disponía a tomar su desayuno, además de esperar las cartas y envíos de sus familiares. Ron, Hermione y Harry bajaron juntos para desayunar, y una vez sentados, la profesora McGonnagall se encargó de repartir a los Gryffindors sus respectivos horarios. De repente, se escuchó una exclamación de duda y de asombro, en todo el Gran Salón. Harry y Ron leyeron su horario, y se volvieron el uno al otro con cara de asombro. Por su parte, Hermione comentaba el horario con Ginny, la cual parecía asombrada también con el suyo.   
- ¿Pero…qué es esto?- exclamo Ron.  
- ¿Se habrán equivocado en nuestros horarios?- preguntaba Parvati Patil.  
- ¿Cómo que tomaremos un curso extra de…….Duelos Mágicos…..?- preguntaba Seamus Finnigan.  
- Pues eso parece –contestaba Harry algo sorprendido. Él había tenido una extraña experiencia en su segundo curso.  
- Pero es raro que metan esa materia, bueno ya una vez la llevamos con Lockhart, pero no resultó tan productiva como pensábamos- comentó Lavender Brown.  
- Pues si..y sobretodo si te ponen de compañera a Millicent Boustrode…se los digo por experiencia -repuso Hermione.  
- Esto debe ser…por…. bueno..ustedes saben…por el regreso de Quien-ustedes-saben –agregó Dean Thomas.  
- Sólo espero que el profesor de esta vez, sea más competente que el anterior… -agregó Ron.  
Hermione lo miró severamente.  
- Pero al menos no nos tocó con los de Slytherin…nos tocó con los de Ravenclaw –contestó Hermione.  
- A nosotros nos tocó con los de Hufflepuff, eso no será tan malo –agregó Ginny.  
- Pues entonces tuvieron suerte, ya que a los de tercero nos tocó con los de Slytherin –comentó Alexander Simms, un Gryffindor de tercer grado.   
Después de comentar acerca de la clase, los platos del desayuno aparecieron y los alumnos empezaron a comer. Pasados unos 15 minutos, Hermione y Ron, vieron que la pequeña Isabelle se acercaba a toda prisa a la mesa. Traía una mochila en la mano y realmente se veía apurada. Parecía que se le había hecho tarde. Se sentó en la orilla de la mesa, y empezó a comer algo del desayuno.   
Hermione pensó un rato al ver a Isabelle, y dijo:  
- Saben..esa niña nueva Isabelle, ayer platiqué con ella, en la noche, ya que no podía dormir, y me comentó que ella conoce a Víckor Krum..y que bueno…de alguna forma …me conoce.  
Al oír esto, Ron y Harry voltearon a ver rápidamente a Isabelle.  
- Pues a lo mejor es su fan número uno…se ve que es de ese tipo de chicas que les gusta andar tras las celebridades…¿no? –agregó Ron en tono sarcástico.  
- Jajajaja…..no seas así Ron, aunque claro…no voy a negar que se ve más del estilo de Parvati y Lavender –Agregó Harry, murmurándoselo al oido.  
- Oigan no les dije eso, para que la critiquen, no es bueno juzgarla de esa manera…aunque si hay algo de extraño en ella, ya que me dijo que otras personas le hablaron de mi aparte de Krum –contestó Hermione.  
- ¿Qué otras personas?- preguntó Ron.  
- Pues la verdad no lo sé y eso me inquieta –agregó Hermione.   
- Pues no creo que sea alguien peligroso, ya que ella no se ve muy temible que digamos….¡sólo observala Hermione…se ve que es tan peligrosa…como una mariposa!-agregó Harry.  
- Tienes razón…creo que estoy exagerando las cosas –agregó Hermione.   
En ese momento, el Gran Salón fue inundado por cientos de lechuzas que llegaban con paquetes y cartas, esperando a ser entregadas a sus dueños. Harry, como de costumbre no esperaba tener mucha correspondencia, pero para su sorpresa recibió carta de Sirius y de Hagrid, los cuales les mandaban saludos. Aunque, Sirius además le envió una docena de recomendaciones, para que no de metiera en problemas. Hermione recibió cartas de sus padres, un ejemplar del Profeta y un paquete de dulces, provenientes de Bulgaria. Obviamente eran de Krum. Ron iba a decir algún comentario, pero fue interrumpido, por una patada de Harry. Por su parte Ron, recibió correspondencia de sus padres, y de sus hermanos mayores.  
Todos estaban muy entretenidos en sus respectivas correspondencias, cuando les llamó la atención una oleada de lechuzas que llegaron juntas. Eran cerca de 20 lechuzas, todas de diferentes tamaños, pero con la misma insignia azul marino que les colgaba. Todas las lechuzas se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
Ron, Hermione y Harry, así como toda la mesa de Gryffindor las miraron impacientemente, ya que no sabían quién sería el destinatario de todas esas lechuzas. De hecho, todas las mesas las miraban con asombro. De repente, las lechuzas una a una fueron descendiendo lentamente, y para sorpresa de todos, Isabelle fue extendiendo sus manos, para alcanzar las cartas y los paquetes.

  
Isabelle P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- Vaya…esto si que es genial…este desayuno es estupendo…¡tengo un hambre!  
Isabelle estaba comiendo tranquilamente, cuando se oyó los cientos de lechuzas que volaban sobre el Gran Salón.  
- Creo que ha llegado la hora de las entregas….¡espero que papá me haya escrito…y también Remus!  
Isabelle miró al techo esperando ver carta para ella, y se sorprendió al ver las 20 lechuzas de la insignia azul marino.  
- ¡Vaya…la persona que reciba todas esas lechuzas, va a tener mucho que leer después de clases!- comentó Isabelle a Lucy Spring, una compañera Gryffindor de tercer grado.  
Ambas rieron. De repente, Isabelle continuaba observando las lechuzas, cuando de repente reconoció la insignia de las lechuzas. Eran insignias de Beauxbatons.  
- Oh..no…no puede ser…esto no puede ser… -murmuraba Isabelle al ver que las lechuzas se aproximaban hacia donde estaba ella.  
Las lechuzas una a una empezaban a descender hacia donde estaba ella. Isabelle extendió las manos para recibir a las lechuzas, las cuales llevaban diferentes sobres o paquetes. Isabelle se dio cuenta de que toda la escuela la observaba y se sonrojo.  
- ¡Maldita sea!...sólo esto faltaba, ahora toda la escuela va pensar que soy una exhibicionista –pensó Isabelle.  
Lucy la miraba con mucha curiosidad, miraba todas las cartas y los paquetes que se fueron amontonando a su alrededor. Aunque no se pudo enterar de gran cosa, ya que las tarjetas venían selladas por fuera.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Todos los alumnos veían con interés como se iba llenando de paquetes, el lugar donde se encontraba Isabelle. Harry vió como la pequeña Isabelle se sonrojaba.  
- ¡Vaya..deben de extrañarla mucho en su casa! –comentó Ron.  
- Pues esa si que es una forma de llamar la atención…¿no les parece? –agregó Harry.  
- Pues creo que tiene otra lechuza más…¡miren! –agregó Hermione.  
Harry y Ron levantaron la vista y vieron una hermosa y fina lechuza color gris, que tenía un pequeño colguije de plata alrededor del cuello.   
Harry y compañía vieron como Isabelle, se ponía feliz de solo ver la lechuza, y vieron que la recibió con mucho más entusiasmo que al resto de las lechuzas.

  
Isabelle P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- Al menos todas estas lechuzas, quieren decir que hay personas que me extrañan por allá….-decía Isabelle entre vergüenza y felicidad a Lucy.  
- Pues deben de extrañarte no sólo mucho, sino muchos –contestó Lucy.  
De repente Isabelle distinguió a lo lejos, una lechuza, que le resultaba muy familiar. Era Io, la lechuza de su padre. Y vio que llevaba carta de él y de Remus.  
- Estas eran las cartas que más me importaban –pensó Isabelle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Harry, seguía impresionado por la cantidad de correspondencia que Isabelle había recibido, cuya cantidad, era mucho mayor a la que él había recibido en toda su estancia en Hogwarts.  
De hecho todo el Gran Salón se encontraba observándola aún, ya que las lechuzas hacían bastante ruido. Poco a poco las lechuzas se fueron retirando. Pero antes de que todas se fueran, le llegó otra lechuza. Esta lechuza era negra. Harry vio que la mirada de Isabelle se tornó un tanto escéptica al ver la lechuza, dudo en agarrar su carta, pero después de leer el remitente, Harry vió que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la pequeña.  
- Oye…Harry??....Harry??..- decía Ron.  
Pero Harry seguía mirando con interés a Isabelle.  
- HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!  
- ¿Qué pasa Ron…? –contestó Harry algo irritado.  
- ¿Qué te pasa Harry,…. ocupado observando a la francesita? –le dijo Ron con tono pícaro.  
- No seas tonto!!!...no en ese sentido Ron, sólo que me sorprende que reciba tanta correspondencia, ¡es más de lo que yo he recibido en toda mi vida! –dijo Harry.  
- De seguro son de ex compañeros o algo así….- agregó Hermione.  
Harry volteo a ver a Isabelle, pero ésta, se encontraba sumergida en las cartas. Antes de volver la mirada a sus amigos, Harry dirigió su mirada de manera fugaz a la mesa de Ravenclaw, esperando ver aunque fuera de reojo a cierta chica de ahí. La vió por un instante. A sus ojos, Cho era más que hermosa, era perfecta. Pero hubo otra cosa que le llamó la atención, ya que dentro de las muchas miradas que Harry captó fugazmente, estaba una de Slytherin. Era la mirada de Draco Malfoy.  
Tal vez, era su imaginación, pero Harry hubiera jurado que Malfoy estaba muy interesado viendo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors, y no precisamente hacía él o sus amigos. Parecía que su mirada apuntaba hacia alguien, pero era imposible…..¡un Slytherin buscando algo en la mesa de los Gryffindors!...que idea tan absurda, pensó Harry. Y rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia Ron y Hermione.   
Algo que Harry nunca se imaginó, es que las cosas imposibles, pueden volverse más factibles de lo que uno piensa. 

Después de terminar el desayuno, Isabelle se apresuró a tomar sus paquetes y cartas, y se dispuso a llevarlas a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, aunque lamentablemente eran demasiados, para que los llevara sola.   
- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso Isabelle? –preguntó Alexander Simms.  
- Si por favor!!!, son demasiados para mi… -respondió Isabelle.  
Alexander se disponía a tomar los paquetes, cuando una mano lo detuvo. Era Terry Boot.  
- Veo que esta mañana tienes mucho correo, ¿no Isabelle?- preguntó Terry.  
Isabelle lo miró y le dedico una amplia sonrisa  
- Pues si, algo…algunos amigos y conocidos de mi antiguo colegio –respondió Isabelle.  
- Si quieres te puedo ayudar, ahora no tengo clase y te puedo encaminar hasta tu casa…¿quieres?- dijo Terry.  
- Esta bien..me encantaría.  
Isabelle le agradeció a Alexander por tratar de ayudarla, le pidió a Lucy que llevara su mochila hasta el salón de transformaciones, por si tardaba, y tomo unos cuantos paquetes y se los dió a Terry, los que faltaban, los tomó ella, y se los llevó.   
Lucy y Alexander los vieron alejarse, mirándolos de manera muy curiosa.  
Por su parte, los comentarios de Parvati y Lavender, no se hicieron esperar.  
- ¡Vaya con esa chica nueva!...¡mira que llevarse tan bien con Terry Boot, ese chico de Ravenclaw…que es muy lindo! -comentó Parvati.  
- De seguro él trata de ser amable con ella, eso es todo. –contestó Hermione.  
- Pues no creo que a Susan Bones le agrade que su supuesto novio, sea tan amable con ella –agregó Lavender.  
- ¿Entonces Susan y Terry son novios? –preguntó Ginny.  
- ¡Claro que si….Ginny!...desde el curso pasado, y hacen una pareja muy tierna- comentó Parvati.  
- Si, y ella es una chica de las más envidiadas dentro de la casa de Ravenclaw, ya que muchas chicas de ahí y de otras casas, han querido atrapar a ese chico –repuso Lavender.  
Ron y Harry sólo escuchaban la plática, pensando que eso sólo era asuntos de chicas.  
Silenciosamente Harry pensó, que no tenía nada de malo que Isabelle y Terry se llevaran, después de todo él solo le ayudó con los paquetes, cosa que no trató de hacer otro chico.  
- Pues creo que es hora de irnos a nuestras clases, ya es algo tarde –comentó Hermione –No creo que quieran llegar tarde a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la cual lamentablemente compartimos con los de Slytherin-.  
Y después de eso, todos los chicos salieron hacia sus respectivos salones de clase. De repente la profesora McGonagall llamó a Harry, ya que el profesor Dumbledore quería decirle unas palabras a solas. Ron, Hermione y los demás Gryffindors, se adelantaron.  
Harry se dirigió a Dumbledore, y éste sólo le informó que Sirius se encontraba cerca de Hogwarts,por si se ofrecía algo. Después de esto, Harry se despidió de él, y se fue caminando con rumbo a su clase.

En otro lado….

- Gracias por haberme acompañado a dejar mis cosas a la torre, ¡eres muy amable!- dijo Isabelle alegremente.  
- No hay de que…además quería darte las gracias por haberme dado ese regalo para Susan…¡le encantó! –comentó Terry.  
- Me alegro!!!...ya que la verdad se ve que hacen una pareja muy linda –agregó Isabelle.  
- Le conté a Susan que te conocía y que eras la responsable de ese regalo, y ella te manda también las gracias, y desea conocerte mejor, y ser amigas….¿que dices…aceptas ser nuestra nueva amiga, tanto de ella como mía? –le preguntó Terry.  
- ¡Claro que si!...me encantaría, desde hoy cuenten con una nueva amiga.  
- ¡Excelente….! –comentó Terry, miró su reloj y le comentó que tenía que retirarse, ya que tenía que ir por sus cosas a su casa. Se despidió de ella y se fue rumbo a su casa.   
Isabelle sacó su horario de la túnica, miró la clase que tenía y el lugar, y se puso en marcha para allá. Iba caminando de manera algo acelerada, ya que aún no conocía la escuela, y deseaba ir con Lucy a la clase de Transformaciones. Llegó al Gran Salón, pero vió que sus compañeros de grupo ya se habían ido. Sólo vio a un chico de su misma casa que se dirigía hacia ella, ya que ella se encontraba en la puerta de salida del Gran Salón. Era el chico de gafas que le había hablado en el tren.  
- Pues tendré que pedirle de favor que me ayude a encontrar mi salón, ya que la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde esté –pensó Isabelle.  
Así pues, Isabelle se encaminó hacia Harry y le dijo:  
- Disculpa….hola…soy Isabelle y creo que tu y yo estamos en la misma casa…¿no es así? –le preguntó Isabelle, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella era una chica algo tímida, después de todo.   
Harry se detuvo y la miró.  
- Si, voy en Gryffindor en 5° curso…  
- Oye no es que te quiera molestar ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿podrías ayudarme a localizar el salón de transformaciones…por favor? –le dijo ella.  
Harry la miró por un momento, y le llamó la atención, la forma tan seria en la que se refría a él  
- Es que tengo clase….pero esta bien, puedo llegar un poco más tarde –respondió.  
- ¡Gracias….muchas gracias! –le contestó Isabelle, mientras salían del Gran Salón.  
Mientras caminaban con rumbo al salón de transformaciones, Harry le daba una especie recorrido de exploración, para que no se perdiera la próxima vez. Después de unos momentos, Isabelle le preguntó:  
- Tu eres Harry Potter..¿verdad?.  
- Si, hasta donde recuerdo… lo soy…  
- Lo que pasa es que Hermione me contó de ustedes ayer en la noche, de ti y de Ron Weasley, y los reconocí como los chicos que trataron de auxiliarme en el tren.  
- Si es verdad, esos éramos nosotros.  
Isabelle se detuvo, lo cual originó que Harry hiciera lo mismo.  
-¿Qué te pasa…te sientes mal? –preguntó él.  
Isabelle lo miró, y le dijo:  
- Quiero pedirte una disculpa si en ese momento fui grosera contigo y con tu amigo, pero la verdad estaba de muy mal humor…lo siento –agregó Isabelle en un tono muy dulce y suave.   
- No te preocupes…no hay problema, lo único que te recomiendo es que tengas mucho cuidado con los de Slytherin, ellos y nosotros, los Gryffindors nunca nos hemos llevado bien, de hecho nos odiamos.  
Isabelle no dijo nada respecto a eso, y le pidió que siguieran caminando. Después de unos minutos, ella dijo:  
- Sabes, no creo que todos los de Slytherin sean malos, estoy segura de que varios de ellos deben de ser agradables, si se sabe como tratarlos.  
- Pues si es así, aún no tengo el gusto de conocer a alguno –agregó Harry, de manera sarcástica.  
Isabelle iba a decir algo, cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina chocó contra algo o más bien contra alguien, lo que originó que ella cayera al suelo. Harry trató de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde. Isabelle había chocado con Draco Malfoy.  
Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy iba solo. Malfoy se balanceo un poco a causa del golpe, pero éste ni siquiera se percató de la persona a la que había tirado, su mirada se encontraba sobre Harry.  
- ¡Vaya..pero si es el inútil Potter en persona, qué sorpresa! –dijo Malfoy.  
- Deberías de tener más cuidado por donde caminas Malfoy, o es que tu cabezota esta tan hueca, que los ojos no te funcionan…¿o que? –gritó Harry.  
Harry y Draco se encontraban tan absortos mirándose de manera asesina, que Isabelle tuvo que incorporarse sola del suelo. Entonces, Draco la mró. Isabelle por su parte se sonrojó al verlo.  
- ¡Pero si es la más reciente adquisición de los Gryffindors!...- comentó Draco.  
- ¡Déjala en paz Malfoy!, ella no te ha hecho nada, de hecho deberías de ofrecerle una disculpa, …¡la has tirado! –grito Harry muy irritado.  
- ¿Yo disculparme con una Gryffindor?, ese no es mi estilo, Potter…  
- ¡Házlo!...- gritó Harry, a punto de perder los estribos.  
- Harry…¡cálmate!...no es necesario, después de todo yo también tuve la culpa –le pidió Isabelle.  
Draco la volvió a mirar y le preguntó:  
- ¿Eres la chica nueva no…?, creo que deberías de fijarte con quien haces amistad. Hacer amistad con locos como Potter o pobretones como Weasley o peor aún, sangres sucias como esa Granger, no te llevarán a ningún lado –añadió Draco, mirándola de forma sarcástica.  
Harry estaba tan enfadado, que se abalanzó contra Malfoy, pero fue detenido por la túnica por Isabelle.  
- Harry, no…no pelees, no es necesario…..!!!!!!!  
Harry la miró por un momento, y vio en sus ojos, algo que lo tranquilizó, algo que hizo que su ira se fuera disipando. Se tranquilizó.  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Harry…no quiero demorarte más en tu clase…vámonos!!! –comento Isabelle.  
Y se fueron.  
Draco por su parte, los miró y le gritó:  
- Haz caso de mi consejo de Launcrett, no te juntes con esa gentuza, aunque siendo una Gryffindor no me sorprende….lástima….. pudiste haber sido una Slytherin-.  
Harry estaba a punto de regresar y golpearlo, pero Isabelle lo contuvo y se lo llevó.  
Después de seguir caminando por los pasillos, Harry miró a Isabelle, y para su sorpresa vió que estaba llorando.   
-¡Oye…Isabelle, no es para tanto…..no llores! –le dijo Harry, en tono preocupado.  
Isabelle lo miró, se secó las lágrimas con sus manos, y le dijo:  
- Él es muy cruel…no tenía por qué haberme tratado de esa manera…¡no tenía derecho! –le dijo Isabelle.  
- Bueno….es Malfoy….¿qué se puede esperar de él?, no te preocupes, él es así con todo el mundo –le dijo Harry de manera tranquilizadora.  
Llegaron pues, a la puerta del salón de Transformaciones, e Isabelle le dio las gracias, y entró al salón.  
Harry esperó hasta que ella entró, y después se dispuso a correr a su clase.

Al llegar a la clase de Criaturas Mágicas, con los de Slytherin, Harry vio a un Malfoy muy contento, y se imagino que había sido por el incidente de hace un rato.

Más tarde, al terminar las clases, Ron, Hermione y Harry, se disponían a descansar un poco en la sala común. Harry les había contado, entre clase y clase , lo ocurrido en la mañana con Isabelle y Malfoy.  
- ¡Ese cretino!...mira que molestar a esa pobre niña –decía sulfurado Ron.  
- ¡Pobre Isabelle!, la debe de haber asustado –comentó Hermione.  
En ese momento llegaban Lucy, Alexander y otros Gryffindors de tercer curso. Hermione los reconoció y les preguntó por Isabelle.  
- No sabemos donde esté…dijo que quería ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, acerca de encantamientos –le contestó Alexander.  
- Aunque se veía un poco nerviosa y apurada…. de seguro se encuentra algo desubicada por el cambio de escuela –agregó Lucy.  
Hermione les dio las gracias y volvió a su lugar junto a Ron y Harry. Harry por su parte se quedó pensando en los acontecimientos de la mañana, la forma en la que los ojos de Isabelle le habían disipado su enojo y coraje.  


:

:

:

:

HELLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia....aunque les advieto que va a ser un poco larga...asíq ue espero que comprendan si por algunas razones me tardo en publicar....

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?.....

Belle se ve buena chica, y los demás Gryffindor no tardan en darse cuenta.....

En el proximo capítulo, descubriremos quien es el objeto del afecto de Belle, o sea, la persona de la cual está interesada.....

Habrá una plática entre Belle y su ¿amigo?.....

NO SE LO PIERDAN!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Arreglando una vieja amistad con una ser...

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 5

"Arreglando una vieja amistad con una serpiente..."

Lejos de la sala común de Gryffindor, cerca del lago, en un rincón donde se encontraba un árbol, se encontraba Isabelle, sola y enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba sentada junto al árbol, mientras observaba el claro atardecer. Se veía triste.  
- ¡No es posible….!..¿por qué es así conmigo?- se decía una y otra vez. – Yo nunca le hablaría de esa manera..¿qué acaso ya no somos..?  
De repente, fue interrumpida al escuchar el crujir de una rama en el suelo. Miró hacia arriba y vió un rostro, el de la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento. Era Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Malfoy…quieres seguir maltratándome o qué?- le contestó en un tono desafiante, poco usual en ella.  
Malfoy se acercó más a ella, y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.  
- Entonces..¿estás enojada conmigo …verdad? –le dijo Malfoy en tono serio.  
- ¡Claro que si!...no tenías derecho a hablarme de esa manera.  
- Es la verdad, no debes de juntarte con esa…esa….clase de gente.  
- Son mis compañeros de casa…lo recuerdas?- le dijo Isabelle.  
- Pero creo que deberías de ser más selectiva con tus amistades…Isa.  
Después de esto, Isabelle lo miró y le sonrió.  
- Entonces…¿no me odias…como al resto de ellos …verdad? –preguntó Isabelle.  
Draco se puso en cuclillas, la miró y le dijo de manera suave:  
- ¡Claro que no!, después de todo tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo.  
- Pues pensé que no querías saber más de mi, de hecho pensé que ya no querías ser mi amigo.  
- Si lo dices por el día del Expresso de Hogwarts, lo siento no pude ir a buscarte, ya que llegué tarde al tren, y además tuve que quitarme de encima a cierta chica de Slytherin, ¡que no me dejaba en paz! –contestó algo irritado Malfoy.  
- ¿A una chica de Slytherin? –preguntó algo sorprendida Isabelle.  
- Es una chica que siempre me ha acosado, ¡esa Pansy…no entiende!  
- ¿Dijiste Pansy….?  
- Si ¿por qué?,¿la conoces?  
- Pues digamos que tuve un encuentro poco agradable con ella, durante el viaje en el tren.  
- ¿Qué clase de encuentro?  
- Digamos un tipo de encuentro en el cual mi rodilla resultó ensangrentada –decía Isabelle -parecía que en ese momento no se encontraba de buen humor…. – agregó Isabelle.  
- De seguro te la encontraste después de que discutí con ella, y casi la saqué a empujones de mi compartimiento –  
- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?...fue poco amable de tu parte –  
- Estaba haciendo comentarios bastante desagradables y tontos, que la verdad no tienen importancia de mencionarlos -.  
Isabelle lo miró y no preguntó más. Draco se puso de pie, tenía una mirada de coraje.  
- No te preocupes….ya me encargaré de que Pansy reciba un escarmiento por lo que te hizo –agregó Malfoy.  
- No es necesario, no fue gran cosa…-le contestó Isabelle.  
Draco la miró, y dijo:  
- Sigues igual de pacifista y tranquila….ya te he dicho que ese carácter tuyo no es bueno…debes de ser más agresiva –le comentó él.  
- Si ya lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces….pero no puedo evitarlo.  
Isabelle se puso de pie, y se recargó en el árbol. Draco le estaba dando la espalda. De repente, Malfoy empezó a hablarle, con un tono muy serio.  
- Tu estás en Gryffindor, yo en Slytherin…ambas casa son rivales…-dijó Malfoy.  
- Si eso ya lo sé, Harry me lo dij…..  
Pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Malfoy  
- Isabelle…entre menos digas ese nombre …..¡mejor! –gritó él –no lo soporto, a él de entre de todos los Gryffindors, es al que más detesto -.  
- Si, ya me dí cuenta de ello, desde la mañana -.  
-Bueno, como te decía…nuestras casas son rivales…y por lo tanto nuestra relación de amistad no podrá ser del todo conocida….-agregó él.  
- Pero Draco….-empezó Isabelle, pero fue de nuevo interrumpida por Malfoy.  
- ¡Déjame terminar!- exclamó Malfoy – No sería bueno que supieran de nuestra amistad, ya que se consideraría traición a nuestras respectivas casas, así que te pido que no comentes con nadie que tu y yo nos conocemos -.  
- ¿Quieres decir que seamos amigos en secreto? –preguntó Isabelle.  
- Así es….es por el bien de los dos….¿me entiendes?  
Isabelle lo miró, y después de un momento asintió.  
- Esta bien, creo que tienes razón….pero entonces….¿cuando vamos a hablar? –preguntó preocupada Isabelle.  
Draco que se había encontrado de espaldas hacia ella hasta ese momento, se volvió y se acercó a ella.  
- Podemos comunicarnos con cautela por medio de lechuzas, además de casuales encuentros en este lugar -agregó él.- Este lugar sería perfecto, ya que es muy solitario-.  
Isabelle no se encontraba muy satisfecha con eso, pero al final aceptó.  
- Entonces…¿amigos de nuevo..y sin rencores? –le preguntó Malfoy.  
Isabelle le sonrió y dijo:  
- Esta bien Draco, tu ganas por esta vez…haré lo posible por mantener esta situación-.  
- ¡Excelente…..no sabes cuanto me va ayudar tener una amiga como tú en esta escuela! –le contestó él. – Hay varias cosas, que quiero comentar con alguien, alguien que me entienda…y sé que esa eres tu-.  
Con estas palabras, Isabelle se sonrojó profundamente. Afortunadamente, Draco no lo pudo distinguir, ya que los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer iluminaron todo con tintes anaranjados y rojos.  
- Creo que es hora de que volvamos al castillo, será mejor que tu te vayas primero, para que no nos vean juntos –sugirió Malfoy.  
- Está bien, Draco…quiero decir, Malfoy…nos veremos después -.  
- Adiós Isa….digo….adiós de Launcrett – dijo Malfoy.  
Y así, Isabelle se fue de allí, mientras Malfoy la miraba alejarse. Momentos después, Malfoy tomaba la ruta hacía el castillo.   
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor, todos se encontraban charlando y haciendo sus respectivas cosas. Harry y Ron estaban platicando acerca de los diversos equipos de Quidittch que hay en el mundo, mientras Hermione se encontraba en un sillón muy cerca de ellos, leyendo un libro acerca de Criaturas Mágicas. En eso, Ginny Weasley, se acercó a ellos, llevaba un pedazo de pergamino en su mano.  
- Hola Hermione, Harry, Ron –saludó ella.  
Todos le profirieron un saludo, y ella se sonrojo ferozmente al ver a Harry.  
- Hermione…necesito tu ayuda en esto, mira lo que pasa es que necesito comprar este ingrediente, para hacer una poción …..tu sabes es otra de las extrañas tareas de Snape, pero la verdad no se ni como se pronuncia, o que sea.  
Hermione checó la lista y respondió.  
- Lo siento Ginny, ese ingrediente no lo conozco, de hecho no creo que sea tan fácil de conseguir, no lo he escuchado nombrar, parece un nombre extranjero. Snape, nunca nos dejo esa poción.  
Harry y Ron tomaron la lista de ingredientes, sin darse cuenta, que por el agujero de entrada a la sala común, estaba entrando Isabelle.  
- ¿Illosiumbatox Silbaous? –preguntaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.- ¿Pero que rayos es eso?- preguntó Harry –Si Hermione no lo sabe, yo creo que será inútil que se lo preguntes a alguien más Ginny -.  
Isabelle que iba pasando por ahí en ese momento, no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario de Harry. Así que se acercó a ellos.  
- ¿Alguien mencionó la planta Illosiumbatox Silbaous? –dijo Isabelle, pronunciado las palabras con un perfecto acento francés.  
Todos asintieron. Isabelle depositó los libros y su mochila en una mesita cercana al grupo y se sentó en un pequeño banco entre Harry y Ron.  
- ¿Tu sabes para que sirve esa planta? –le preguntó Hermione, algo sorprendida.  
- Claro que lo sé…es una planta muy rara, y difícil de encontrar…que se dá sólo en ciertos bosques de ciertos países, y yo vivía cerca de uno de esos bosques, el Bosque de Louvierre, en Francia -.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que hace esta planta? –preguntó Ginny.  
- Pues es muy potente, ya que puede hacer pasar a una persona por muerta, por cerca de 3 horas. Es una planta que inhibe todas las funciones básicas de los seres humanos, y dan la impresión de que están muertas, pero al paso de unas horas, la persona vuelve en si. De hecho, las personas parecen muertas, pero mantienen su conciencia activa, es decir, que recuerdan todo lo que les sucede durante ese tiempo.  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
- ¡Se ve que sabes mucho de pociones!...al parecer una nueva Hermione ha llegado a Hogwarts –comentó jocosamente Ron.  
- ¡Pues al parecer así es….!...tendré que apurarme a estudiar o me dejarás atrás Belle –comentó divertida Hermione.  
-¿Cómo la llamaste Hermione?, ¿Belle?- preguntó Ron.  
- Si, así me llamó….yo le pedí que me dijera así, ya que Isabelle es muy largo, además Belle me gusta más…..así que todos pueden llamarme de esa manera…-contestó Isabelle.  
- Está bien…Belle –contestó Harry.  
Isabelle se giró a ver a Ron  
- ¿Tu debes de ser Ron Weasley…verdad….?creo que no nos han presentado –exclamo Isabelle.  
- Si, ese soy yo..mucho gusto, y ella es mi hermana Virginia…Ginny Weasley –comentó Ron, mientras le señalaba a Ginny.  
- Pues un verdadero placer conocerlos –agregó Isabelle.  
Ginny le sonrió al igual que Ron.  
- Oye Belle, Harry ya nos contó lo de su percance con Malfoy esta mañana…no te preocupes….puedes contar con nuestra ayuda…¡ese tipo es un patán! –comentó Ron.  
La sonrisa de Isabelle disminuyó considerablemente.  
- Gracias…se los agradezco….pero no creo que vuelva a molestarme…..-dijo ella.  
- ¿Y por qué piensas eso?...él molesta a todo el mundo, y en especial a los de Gryffindor.-Le preguntó Ginny.  
- Bueno…no sé….creo que si no me lo topo, no tendrá de qué molestarme, además fungiré no oírlo –contestó despreocupadamente Isabelle.  
- Pues tienes razón, es lo mejor –concluyó Hermione.  
- Sabes Belle, creo que eres demasiado tranquila…..tomas las cosas muy despreocupadamente- agregó Harry.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso Harry? –contestó Belle.  
- Pues porque prefieres evitar los problemas, como esta mañana que evitaste que le partiera la cara a Malfoy -.  
- Bueno en eso tienes razón, no me gusta que las personas peleen – comentó Isabelle mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus cosas de la mesita.  
- ¡Pero ese tipo se lo merecía……te estaba molestando!- agregó Ron.  
Isabelle lo miró y le dijo:  
- Tal vez si, tal vez no…..pero eso ya pasó…no hay que hacer más grande el asunto de lo que es…¿no les parece?  
- Si tienes razón…con juzgarlo loco….es más que suficiente..- agregó Ginny.  
- Bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir preguntarle una cosa a Lucy, acerca de Aritmancia, nos vemos después…- dijo Isabelle mientras se despedía de ellos.  
Todos se despidieron de ella, y la vieron reunirse con sus compañeros de tercero en una mesa algo alejada de donde estaban ellos. Después de esto, todos siguieron en sus actividades normales.

- ¡Hola chicos, ya he regresado!- dijo Isabelle, mientras se sentaba con sus compañeros, Lucy y Alexander.  
- ¿Pues donde te habías metido Isabelle?- comentó Lucy.  
- Pues en la biblioteca, y después decidí ir a dar un paseo por el lago.  
- Nos hubieras dicho y te hubiéramos acompañado, ¿verdad Lucy?- agregó Alexander.  
- Se los agradezco…lo tendré en cuenta para la otra, pero aunque no lo crean fue un paseo , muy , pero muy productivo- y después de decir esto, Isabelle se levanto de la mesa y subió directo a su habitación.  
Lucy y Alexander se quedaron viéndola de manera extraña por un instante y después volvieron a sus actividades.

Volviendo al cuarteto de Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron….

- Es una chica algo rara…¿no crees?- preguntó Ron.  
- ¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Pues parece una chica…muy despreocupada y tranquila, sin preocupaciones…-. Dijo Ron.  
- ¡Claro que no!...-exclamó Hermione. –A mi me parece una chica muy madura y atenta-.  
- Yo pienso igual que Hermione –dijo Ginny.  
- Pues a mi me parece muy reservada y en cierta forma algo sentimental, por ejemplo el incidente de la mañana….no era para que llorara- agregó Harry.  
- Bueno no todos somos del mismo carácter- contestó Hermione.  
- Además, no se ve exactamente del tipo rudo, sólo veánla, es de tercer grado y parece de primero- exclamo Ron.  
- Bueno….¡ya basta…! Dejen de criticarla y mejor apúrense a hacer sus tareas….- dijo Hermione.  
Y después de esto , todos prosiguieron con sus tareas y después se fueron a la cama.

:

:

:

:

:

  
HOLA!!!!!!!

¿Les ha gustado la trama?....

Asi que...Malfoy y nuestra querida niña, resultaron amigos.....y ella no sólo parece interesarse como amiga.....

¿Qué piensan de lo que le propuso Malfoy?

Esta historia se irá poniendo mejor....

En le proximo capitulo....

---Belle y compañía tendrán otro altercado con Malfoy....

---Belle conocerá más acerca de los sentimientos de Harry.....

Así que no se lo pierdan!!!!!!!!


	6. Altercados, Conversaciones Secretas y Se...

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

NOTA 2: ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ME ESCRIBAN MÁS!!....UNA DUDA: ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE UNOS SON REVIEWS PRIVADOS O QUE ONDA ...NO ENTIENDO?

NOTA3: ¡Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero a mi mamá la operaron y he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, además de que acabo de entrar a la escuela, pero espero poder actualizar más pronto......¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!

AHORA SI EMPECEMOS........

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 6

"Altercados, Conversaciones Secretas y Sentimientos"

Al día siguiente, todos bajaron a desayunar al Gran Salón. Rápidamente se fue llenando de los alumnos de las diferentes casas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron tranquilamente a desayunar, mientras platicaban sobre sus actividades del día de hoy. Isabelle entró al Gran Salón 15 minutos después de ellos, venía sola y se veía un tanto somnolienta. Pasó al lado de ellos, y los saludó con la mano, a lo que ellos respondieron con otro igual. Le tocó sentarse casi hasta el final de la mesa, cerca de unos niños de primero y unos compañeros suyos de tercero. Harry vió que rápidamente, Isabelle era bombardeada con preguntas y comentarios que sus compañeros le hacían respecto a cómo decir o pronunciar las cosas en francés. Harry se rió de la forma incómoda en la que estaba tomando su desayuno Isabelle, ya que por la expresión de su rostro, no parecía muy contenta con esa situación.  
Después del desayuno, cada uno se fue alistando para sus clases. Isabelle sacó su horario de la túnica, y trató de recordar el lugar donde se encontraba el salón de pociones. No tenía muchas ganas de asistir a esa clase, ya que se había enterado de la fama que tenía Snape en contra de los de Gryffindor. Isabelle miró por unos instantes su horario, sin darse cuenta de que Ron, Hermione y Harry se le acercaban.   
-¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación Belle?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Pues es que dentro de 15 minutos tengo pociones, y pues la verdad me han dicho que ese profesor es un poco especial con los de nuestra casa ,…¿no es así?- contestó Isabelle.  
- Pues si…la verdad nos detesta….- contestó Ron.  
- Detestar es poco….así que te recomiendo que te andes con cuidado con él…- le dijo Harry.  
En eso, reconocieron la voz que arrastraba las palabras, era Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, que se había aproximado hacia donde ellos estaban.  
- Que seas malo en pociones…no te da derecho a difamar a los profesores Potter…- dijo Draco.  
Isabelle se giró para ver a Malfoy y trató de inmutarse lo menos posible. Lo hizo bastante bien, ya que ella no era exactamente la chica más expresiva de la escuela.  
-¡ Lárgate de aquí Malfoy!- le dijeron casi al unísono Harry y Ron.  
Hermione por su parte lo miró con ojos de cuchillo. De repente Malfoy se volteo a mirar a Hermione.  
- ¿Con que sigues aquí "Sangre Sucia"? … pensé que como están las cosas preferirías quedarte con los tuyos…con los sucios muggles que tienes como padres- dijo Malfoy.  
Ron se abalanzó delante de Hermione con la intención de golpear a Draco, pero en ese instante Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron enfrente de Malfoy, con la clara intención de protegerlo. Por su parte Harry estaba rojo del coraje.  
- ¡Sólo así eres bueno para insultar Malfoy….!...necesitas de tus gorilas para que te defiendan…que..¿acaso no quieres que se parta una uña?- le dijo Harry. – eres tan patético, que de verdad das risa….es una lástima que siendo tan rico, seas tan estúpido-agregó Harry.  
- Cuida esa boca Potter…que modales son esos…¿Qué va a pensar la francesita de tus modales?- contesto Draco, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Isabelle.  
- ¿Pues que va a pensar?…que eres un soberano retrasado mental, que le encanta andar insultando a las personas –le contestó Hermione en tono muy enojado.  
- Tu también cuida tu boca sucia, muggle…..aunque viéndolo bien…..tal vez no dures mucho…recuerda que los sangre sucia serán los primeros en ser despojados y aniquilados del mundo mágico –le contestó Malfoy, en tono de satisfacción.  
- Eso no es muy amable de tu parte…no debes de decir esa clase de cosas intervino Isabelle en tono calmado.  
Draco la miró por un momento, y le dijo:  
- Veo que están ganando una nueva seguidora…recordaré tu nombre de Launcrett -agregó Malfoy, y después de esto dio la vuelta y se fue, seguido por sus gorilas.  
Isabelle se le quedó viendo por un tiempo, hasta que se perdió de vista, entonces volteó a ver a Hermione, a Harry y a Ron.  
- Se ve que los detesta …¿verdad? –dijo Isabelle.  
- Eso no es nada Belle, asi que debes de cuidarte de él ahora, ya que al parecer la va a agarrar contra de ti también –agregó Harry.  
- Es un puerco, tramposo y embustero, hijo de ….- decía acaloradamente Ron.  
- ¡Cálmate Ron!....todas las cosas que él me diga…no me importan, viniendo de una persona como él, realmente no me afectan…se perfectamente que es un estúpido- agregó Hermione en tono enérgico.  
- Si…no debió decirte lo que te dijo Hermione, fue muy duro contigo-dijo Isabelle  
- Toda la vida me ha tenido una especie de fobia, por el hecho de ser hija de muggles…eso es algo que él no soporta –contestó Hermione.  
- Él desprecia a todos los muggles y los brujos procedentes de familias muggles…. piensa que no son dignos de pertenecer al mundo mágico- comentó Harry en tono de enojo.  
- Pero a Hermione parece tenerle especial fobia…- agregó Ron.  
- Eso se debe especialmente a todos los pequeños problemas que hemos tenido, y también porque sabe que soy amiga de Harry –contestó Hermione.  
- Aunque esas no son razones suficientes para que te odie…-dijo Isabelle, mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia la dirección donde había desaparecido Malfoy. Ahí permaneció observando hacia esa dirección, unos cuantos segundos.  
- ¿Estás bien Belle? –le preguntó Harry.  
- Si, no es nada Harry, y me tengo que ir….no quiero llegar tarde a Pociones.  
- ¡Tienes razón!...y nosotros debemos de ir a Herbología…¡Ron, Harry, dense prisa!...nos vemos después Belle-comentó Hermione.  
- ¡Esta mujer no cambia! –refunfuñaba Ron mientras se adelanta y seguía a Hermione.-¡Nos vemos después Belle!  
- ¡Adiós Ron y Hermione!-los despidió Belle.  
Isabelle y Harry los miraron salir corriendo.  
- Parecen como una pareja de casados, donde ella le ordena y él mansamente obedece….¿no te parece Harry?  
- Ja,ja,ja,ja…tienes razón…no lo había pensado así, pero Hermione siempre es así, sino fuera por ella, no se que clase de estudiantes seriamos Ron y yo –contestó Harry.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Belle.  
- Porque ella siempre nos esta jalando las orejas y recordándonos lo importante que es nuestra educación –comentó Harry en tono solemne.  
- Bueno eso es importante-decía Isabelle, mientras se ponía de pie y recogía su mochila –es bueno que alguien te lo recuerde.  
Mientras Isabelle se colocaba la mochila, notó que un par de ojos cafés, la miraban a ella y a Harry. Era Ginny Weasley. Isabelle notó que Ginny los miraba con cierta curiosidad e interés, aunque a decir verdad era más interés hacia Harry que hacia ella. Ginny se levantó y se dirigía hacia ellos, con rumbo a salir del Gran Salón.   
- ¿Lista para irte?-preguntó Harry –te dejo en la salida del pasillo, ya que yo tengo que salir del castillo,, hacia los invernaderos.  
- Si, claro… -comentó Belle.   
En ese instante se iba acercando Ginny, hacia donde estaban ellos. Isabelle, que a pesar de ser tímida, no era tonta, sabía que tal vez podía hacer para Ginny un encuentro casual con Harry, ya que al parecer Isabelle, supo adivinar en el rostro de Ginny, un especie de celos.  
- ¡Hola Ginny!-comentó discretamente Belle.  
Ginny se detuvo y se giró hacia Isabelle y Harry.  
-¡Ho..Hola Belle, Hola Harry! –y se sonrojó mientras lo hacía.  
Isabelle la miró y comprendió que Ginny tenía cierto afecto hacia Harry, después de todo a ella le pasaba algo similar con cierto chico rubio de Slytherin. Harry se limitó a saludarla cortésmente y con una sonrisa.  
- Si ya vas de salida…¿podemos irnos juntos …no?-comentó Isabelle en tono serio, pero amable.  
-¡Si…vamos Ginny!...así para platicar y darle una explicación leve a Belle acerca de ciertos lugares del castillo -le dijo Harry.  
- ¡S-Si claro..!-agregó Ginny muy nerviosa.  
Y así los tres abandonaron el Gran Salón, aunque casualmente a Isabelle se le olvidó algo, por lo que tuvo que regresarse, y dejó a Harry y Ginny caminando solos.  
- ¡De veras lo siento!....perdón…..-les dijo Belle a los lejos. -Será mejor que se apresuren a sus clases….no quiero que lleguen tarde…-  
Harry se despidió de ella al igual que Ginny, la cual estaba muy nerviosa y roja.  
Isabelle los miró de reojo al alejarse, y pensó que ojalá hubiera alguien que hiciera algo similar por ella con cierto Slytherin. Por su parte, Harry y Ginny caminaban por el pasillo, y Harry se preguntó a sí mismo, si Isabelle lo había hecho a propósito, si había realmente olvidado algo en el Gran Salón o no.  
Después de haberse asegurado de que Ginny y Harry estuvieran lejos, Isabelle se apresuró a llegar a las mazmorras, donde tenía clase de Pociones, con los de Ravenclaw.  
Isabelle, llegó y se alivió al ver que el profesor aún no llegaba, asi que se sentó junto a Lucy y esperó el comienzo de la clase. Poco tiempo después, Isabelle vió entrar a Snape, con su acostumbrada túnica color negra.  
Snape, se limitó a pasar lista, pero cuando llegó al nombre de Isabelle, hizó una pausa, la miró por un instante, lo cual le dio escalofríos a Isabelle, y después continuó pasando lista. Durante toda la clase, Isabelle se comportó normal, pero Snape ocasionalmente le dirigía fugaces miradas, llenas de duda y curiosidad. Llegó el final de la clase, y para sorpresa de los Gryffindor, ese día no les fueron restados puntos. Después de clase Isabelle se retiró del salón sigilosamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de Snape, y una vez estando afuera, se fue corriendo por un pasillo, sin ni siquiera esperar a Lucy y a Alexander.  
Por su parte, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban saliendo de su clase de Herbología, y se dirigían de nuevo al castillo, hacia su clase de encantamientos.  
- ¿Fue entretenida la clase, no les parece?-preguntó Hermione.  
- Si eres de las que le gusta, pelearse con la Hiedra Voraz, entonces si..-contestó Ron.  
Harry se limitó a reír. Al pasar por el aula de transformaciones, de camino al de encantamientos, se cruzaron con Ginny, la cual se unió a ellos, ya que le quedaba de pasada el aula de encantamientos, ya que ella iba a la torre de adivinación.   
Todos iban platicando, muy a gusto, cuando por el pasillo, Harry se topó con la cosa más bella del universo(claro, en el universo personal de Harry): con Cho Chang.   
Harry no se había topado con ella desde el inicio de curso, y al verla tan cerca su corazón se agitó profundamente. Por su parte, Cho lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y un saludo con la mano. Por su parte, Harry, casi se tropieza, y se puso de un color rojo escarlata en las mejillas.  
Ron se reía disimuladamente, mientras Hermione los miraba con expresión de duda. Por su parte, Ginny miró a Harry, y cualquier rastro de sonrisa se borro de su rostro, después miró fugazmente a Cho, con una mirada de coraje.  
Sin apartar la vista del lugar donde estaba Cho, Harry siguió caminando. Pero de momento en el lugar donde estaba Cho, se escuchó un golpe, y un quejido, y acto seguido, Harry, vió a Cho tirada en el suelo, y junto a ella otra pequeña figura, con mochila y libros regados por doquier. Era Isabelle. Cho se encontraba cerca de una esquina, e Isabelle al parecer venía muy aprisa, asi que no vio a Cho al dar la vuelta, y el resultado había sido un tremendo choque.  
- ¡ Excusse moi…excusse moi….ha sido toda culpa mia!- decía Isabelle mientras trataba de acomodar las mochilas de ella y de Cho en el suelo.  
En ese momento, Harry, había llegado, seguido de Ron y Hermione, y al último por Ginny, la cual parecía muy, pero muy divertida con la escena.  
Harry y Ron, ayudaron a Cho a ponerse de pie, mientras que Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a Isabelle.  
- ¡Lo siento, fue mi culpa!...no te vi-repuso Belle.  
- Esta bien…no hay problema….después de todo yo también estaba parada en un mal lugar…aunque te recomendaría andar con más cuidado, no puedes ir pegándole a todo el mundo –respondió Cho.  
Hermione, la miró por un momento con el entrecejo fruncido. Y Ginny le dirigió una mirada de gran descortesía.   
- Tienes razón, debo de ser más cuidadosa- comentó Isabelle.  
De repente, una mano se posó en el hombro de Isabelle. Era Terry Boot.   
- Hola Belle…..¿estás bien?-le preguntó Terry.  
- Si, sólo fue un golpe….  
- Hola Terry,…por si no lo sabes yo también tropecé eeeeehhh-comentó Cho.  
- Si, si vi el accidente Cho, espero que no te hayas lastimado.  
Cho le dirigió una mirada de reproche y después se dirigió a Harry.  
- Gracias por haberme ayudado Harry, fuiste muy amable, al igual que tu amigo Ron.  
- No, no te fijes…de verdad espero que estés bien –le respondió Harry, un poco apenado.  
- Si muchas gracias, bueno…ya me tengo que ir …..mis amigas me esperan…nos vemos después –le contestó Cho, -Espero que no nos volvamos a topar en una situación similar de nuevo –le dijo Cho a Isabelle antes de irse. Se detuvo un momento a observarla y le dijo:  
– Tu eres la chica nueva…la que viene de Francia, Isabelle de Launcrett…no?  
- Si esa soy yo, y también espero no volvernos a topar en una situación así–contestó Isabelle – Y por cierto, nadie ha tenido la delicadeza de decirme cuál es tu nombre…¿me lo podrías decir?-preguntó Isabelle.  
- Yo soy Cho Chang, de la casa de Ravenclaw.  
- Bueno, Cho, espero y me disculpes…-dijo Isabelle.  
- Bueno, basta de disculpas y presentaciones, es hora de ir a clases –dijo Hermione.  
Todos miraron sus relojes, y se despidieron rápidamente, ya que se les había hecho tarde. Antes de irse, Harry le dijo a Cho, que pronto se verían en el terreno de juego, y le deseaba suerte en los partidos, a lo que Cho le respondió con una sonrisa. Por su parte Ginny, no estaba muy contenta, ya que fue la que primero se alejó del lugar.   
Las clases transcurrieron de manera habitual para todos en Hogwarts. Pronto llegó la hora de la comida.  
A la hora de la comida, Harry, Ron y Hermione, se encontraban puntualmente en el Gran Salón, comentando acerca de las clases, y esperando que la comida fuera servida. Isabelle y Ginny aparecieron juntas en el Gran Salón, y se sentaron a comer, acompañada por amigos de Ginny y de Isabelle. Ambas se encontraban inmersas en su conversación acerca de encantamientos estimulantes, que ni cuenta se dieron de la presencia del Trío.  
Al terminar la comida, varios de los estudiantes se retiraron a la biblioteca o a sus clases de la tarde. Después de que algunos compañeros de Ginny e Isabelle se fueron, el Trío se acercó y se sentaron junto a ellas.  
- Al parecer se encontraban muy entretenidas platicando ….- comentó Hermione.  
- Es que Belle, me estaba preguntando acerca de unos encantamientos estimulantes básicos –contestó Ginny.  
- Pero…eso lo vemos en cuarto Belle..¿por qué quieres saberlo?..apenas estás en tercero- comentó Ron.  
- Uno siempre debe de estar preparado, y saber más cosas de las necesarias Ron, no hay que ser conformistas –agregó Isabelle.  
- Ja, ja, ja…creo que se lo dices a la persona equivocada, Belle, Ron es un experto de dejar las cosas a último minuto –comentó Hermione.  
Ron le dirigió una mirada de cuchillo.  
Isabelle iba a decir algo, cuando vió de reojo, que cierto chico de Slytherin salía solo del Gran Salón.  
- Acabo de recordar que tengo que buscar algo en la biblioteca, algo para una tarea…los dejo….-decía Belle, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila – nos vemos en la noche, ya que después de eso tengo mi clase en el club de duelo…adiós…- dijo Belle.  
Y después de ésto, salió rápidamente del Gran Salón.  
Isabelle caminó apuradamete, tratando de ver a dónde se había dirigido Draco. De repente, una mano la tomó por el brazo, y la jaló a un salón vacío. Era la mano de Malfoy.  
- ¡Draco….me asustaste!-exclamó Belle.  
- ¡No es para tanto Belle!...no seas exagerada….  
Isabelle lo miraba entre una mezcla de espanto y risa. Por su parte, Draco la miraba tranquilamente. Después, Draco se sentó en un pupitre y le dijo a Isabelle que también lo hiciera. Cuando estaban ambos sentados, Isabelle dijo:  
- Me impresionaste en la mañana, con esa forma de hablarle a Hermione.  
Draco la miró rápidamente, y después se volvió a concentrar en el pizarrón que tenía frente a él.  
- Esa es la verdad, ella debería de volver con los suyos…con los muggles que tiene como padres –dijo Draco con desdén.  
- Pero ella es una bruja…. es como tu o como yo…pertenece a este mundo, sin importar quienes sean sus padres- agregó Belle.  
- Sigue siendo una sangre sucia…-comentó Draco con enojo.  
- Pues ella es muy lista, demasiado diría yo, además es muy agradable y…  
- ¡No quiero seguir escuchando más historias fabulosas de esa Granger…Isabelle!- exclamo Draco en un tono fuerte y severo.  
Isabelle lo miró algo asustada, y cambió de tema rápidamente.  
- Sabes…hoy empiezo con mi clase de duelo…¿tu ya la tuviste?  
- Si, ya la tuve…nada fuera de lo normal  
- ¡Pues yo la espero con ansia….no sabes como me gusta eso del duelo!, en mi esc…..-pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy.  
- Al menos, en eso del duelo, esa Granger, es nefasta –dijo en tono burlón. – No podría derribar ni a una mosca.  
Isabelle iba a empezar a decir algo, cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida por Malfoy.  
- ¡Lástima que no me toque esa clase con los Gryffindors!....así podría darle una buena sacudida a ese trío maravilla. Draco se rió por un momento y dijo: -Ahí les daría su merecido, y …¡le enseñaría a esa Granger que no todo se aprende de los libros!  
Isabelle lo miró y no dijo nada.  
- Es bueno que estés aquí, así tengo alguien con quien platicar, aparte de esos amigos mios Crabbe y Goyle –le dijo Draco a Isabelle, de manera suave.  
- Gracias Draco…también pienso que es muy bueno estar aquí contigo- dijo Isabelle algo cohibida y ligeramente sonrojada.  
Draco se levantó de la silla, caminó por un momento dándole la espalda a Isabelle, hasta que dijo:  
- ¿ Sabes Belle?...a veces me dan unas ganas de estar en tu casa…en Gryffindor….  
Isabelle, que sólo le veía la espalda, lo miró extrañada.  
- ¿En Gryffindor?...pero si tu siempre me has dicho que te encanta estar en Slytherin, y que detestas a todos los Gryffindors…¿por qué dices eso?  
- Porque todos aman a los Gryffindors, todos los admiran….¡tan sólo ve a ese estúpido de Potter!  
- Los Slytherins podrían serlo también, si no fueran tan hostiles, como tú lo fuiste en la mañana con Hermione –contestó Isabelle severamente.  
Draco se dio la vuelta, la miró y le dijo:  
- ¿Eso crees?..no creo…. nosotros no soportamos a los sangre sucia, ni a los muggles, ni esas tonteras –contestó Malfoy decidido.  
- Pues tu sabes...que yo….soy mitad y mitad..y aún así me consideras tu amiga….  
- Tu padre es mago..¿verdad?- preguntó Malfoy.  
- Si, es mago….mi mamá era muggle –contestó Isabelle, algo incómoda y tratando de desviar la mirada para no ver a Draco.  
- ¿Ella murió verdad?-.  
- Si, a los pocos días de que yo nací-dijo Isabelle algo incómoda.   
- Lo ves…todos los muggles son frágiles…no nos conviene juntarnos con ellos- decía Malfoy.  
- ¡Eso no es cierto!...no puedes decir eso de ellos!!!!-.   
- ¡Vámos Belle!..no te enfades…no lo digo por tu madre…  
Isabelle se veía algo molesta.  
Draco se acercó a ella, le tomó el rostro con una mano, y le dijo:  
- ¡No te enojes conmigo Belle!...así soy yo….no me hagas caso.  
Isabelle se ruborizó un poco, y se alejó un poco de Draco. Estaba algo avergonzada de lo cerca que estaban. Draco se rió, y después caminó un poco con la vista perdida en el pizarrón, y después de un rato dijo:  
- Aunque debo de reconocer, que algunas veces esos muggles, pueden dar buenos frutos, he conocido varios magos bastante buenos, que han sido hijos de muggles…y claro por supuesto…he conocido a brujas, que para mi desgracia son hijas de familias enteramente muggles-. Esto lo dijo, en tono algo triste y desganado.  
Isabelle notó ese tono en su voz, e internamente sintió que el corazón se le encogió.  
- ¿A sí?…¿no me digas que Draco Malfoy, el gran heredero de los Malfoy, quedó cautivado por una bruja de sangre muggle o peor aún, de una muggle entera?- dijo Isabelle con los brazos cruzados, y en un tono tratando de ser burlón.  
Draco le iba a contestar algo, pero en eso, oyeron la campana de clases, y escucharon pasos que se aproximaban. Entonces Draco se despidió de ella, y salió por la puerta contraria, para que nadie lo viera. Isabelle vió su reloj, y salió del aula, mientras se topaba con un grupo de niños de primero, que iban a entrar al aula.

Al llegar al aula de la clase de duelo, Isabelle se reunió con sus compañeros de casa, esperando a que empezara la clase.   
- Isabelle..¿te pasa algo?...te ves un poco rara…decía Lucy, mientras observaba a su amiga.  
- No… no me pasa nada..sólo estaba pensando en algo…no te apures Lucy.  
- Pues yo espero que esta clase sea muy provechosa….a mi me encanta eso del duelo….mi hermano mayor es muy bueno en los duelos…y la verdad es que yo no me quiero quedar atrás…-decía animadamente Alexander.  
- ¡Es verdad Alex, ya me acordé que mi hermana me dijo que tu hermano era muy bueno en eso!- comentó otra chica de Gryffindor, llamada Shirley Queens.  
-¡Claro que si!-decía Alex, lleno de satisfacción.  
Isabelle no ponía mucha atención a la conversación, ya que aún se encontraba repasando mentalmente la conversación sostenida con Draco.  
De repente, por la puerta apareció el Profesor Flitwick, el mismo que enseñaba encantamientos. Después de todo él, había sido campeón de duelo. Isabelle se mostraba algo distante de la clase, ya que los pensamientos acerca de Draco, no la dejaban concentrarse en clase. Afortunadamente para Isabelle, al ser la primera clase de duelo, el profesor se la pasó diciendo cosas acerca de las reglas y las posiciones permitidas dentro del combate, lo que le permitió a Isabelle divagar por sus pensamientos durante la clase. En ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada, salvo para Draco. Lucy se dio cuenta de ello, pero no le preguntó nada más.

Salieron de la clase de duelo, una hora antes de la cena (la clase era de 3 horas), así que Isabelle, decidió ir a la torre de Gryffindor, a terminar su ensayo acerca de la revolución de las Arpías de 1678, el cual sólo necesitaba la conclusión. Lucy la había invitado a pasear un rato junto con los demás chicos de Gryffindor, pero Isabel le dijo que en otra ocasión. Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, vió a Ginny y sus amigos, y la saludó desde lejos, y se dirigió a una mesa algo alejada de los grupitos de chicos y chicas, y se dispuso a terminar su tarea.

Después de media hora, Isabelle terminó su ensayo, lo guardo, pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado toda su tarea pendiente. Acomodó sus cosas en la mochila, y subió a los dormitorios, para guardarla.

El trío entro por el hoyo del retrato, y se sentó en uno de los sofás, estaban cansados de las clases, así que se pusieron a platicar de cosas más felices. En eso, entraron por el hoyo, varios chicos de tercero, y Hermione los miró esperando ver a Isabelle, pero no la vió. Harry, adivinando las intenciones de Hermione, se acercó a Alex, y le preguntó por Isabelle.  
- ¡Hola Alex!...¿no viene con ustedes Isabelle?-  
- ¡Hola Harry!..no ella no está con nosotros, de hecho la invitamos a dar un pase todos juntos, al salir de la clase de duelo, pero ella dijo que prefería venir a terminar una tarea- comentó Alex.  
Al oir esto, Lucy se acercó.  
- Eso es verdad Harry, de hecho la ví media rara en clase de Duelo, como ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa…  
- ¿En serio?...dijo Hermione. - ¡Qué raro!...ella me dijo que le gustaba mucho esa clase de duelo, y la esperaba con mucha ansia.  
- Pues lo mismo me dijo a mi, pero su conducta me demostró todo lo contrario-dijo Lucy.  
En eso Isabelle bajó de los dormitorios, y los miró a todos con curiosidad.  
- ¡Hola a todos!...¿qué hacen?-preguntó Isabelle.  
- ¡Pues preguntándonos donde estabas!- exclamó Ron.  
- Es que te veías algo rara en la clase de Duelo…y la verdad me preocupé…- dijo Lucy.  
- ¡Ya te dije que no es nada Lucy….sólo estaba distraída….no es para tanto!  
-¿Estás segura…no te sientes mal o algo?- preguntó Ron.  
- Gracias por su preocupación, pero no es nada….así que hablemos de otras cosas….¿les parece?- contestó Isabelle.  
Todos aceptaron, pero los amigos de tercero se fueron a dejar sus cosas, Ron fue y dejó las suyas y las de Harry a su habitación, y Hermione, fue a la suya a dejar sus cosas. Sólo se quedaron Harry e Isabelle. Ginny pasó cerca de ellos, los saludó, y se fue a dejar sus cosas rumbo a su dormitorio.  
Isabelle se sentó en un sillón, y cerró los ojos. Harry la observó por un momento y preguntó:  
- ¿De verdad estás bien Isabelle?....despúes de la comida tenías otro estado de ánimo.  
- Isabelle siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero le contestó:  
- Estoy bien Harry…no te preocupes….no es para tanto….todos podemos estar cansados no?  
- Bueno, si….tienes razón.  
De nuevo Harry miró a Isabelle, y la analizó de manera más conciente. Era una chica de facciones muy delicadas, y por que no decirlo….bellas y finas, viéndola así, con los ojos cerrados, parecía una bebita. Harry se rió para si mismo, y se sentó al lado de Isabelle.  
-¿Entonces …de que parte de Francia vienes exactamente…del bosque ese que nos dijiste?- preguntó Harry.  
Isabelle abrió los ojos, miró a Harry, y le contestó de manera amable:  
- Yo vivía exactamente en París, pero mi papá tiene otra casa cerca de ese bosque, y ahí también paso mucho tiempo -.  
- ¿En serio?...yo siempre he querido conocer París, se me hace una ciudad muy linda.  
- ¡Claro que lo es!, cuando estoy de vacaciones, mi papá y yo salimos todas las noches a cenar en los restaurantes muggles al aire libre….  
- ¿Sólo tu papá y tu?...¿y tu mamá?- enseguida de eso Harry supo que había preguntado algo malo, ya que Isabelle borró de su rostro la leve sonrisa que tenía.  
- Disculpa..creo que dije algo malo….no es asunto mio…-dijo Harry.  
- No , no te apures…lo que pasa es que mi mamá…está muerta –dijo Isabelle.  
- ¡Lo siento!....no sabía ….disculpa- dijo Harry apenado.  
- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ella murió a la semana de que yo nací…nunca la conocí-.  
Harry vió como Isabelle se ponía triste.   
- Sabes…yo tampoco conocí a mis padres…ellos murieron cuando yo tenía un año.  
- Si, eso lo se… he leído acerca de ti…lo lamento….  
- ¿Has leído acerca de mi?-.  
- ¡Claro!...tu apareces en muchos libros…asi que no es para extrañarse, aunque me gusta más conocer a las personas en persona, y no por libros….  
Harry le sonrió. Realmente Isabelle le caía muy bien. Era una chica con la que se podía conversar fácilmente, a pesar de que ella muchas veces se mostraba callada.  
- ¿Sabes una cosa Harry?...y al parecer he descubierto algo de ti…- dijo Isabelle en tono serio y mirando a Harry  
-¿Qué?-.  
- Creo que tienes una admiración especial por Chang…¿o me equivoco?- dijo Isabelle, en tono suave.  
Harry se quedó helado, y no pudo pronunciar palabra.  
-¡Lo imaginaba!...lo supe por la forma en la que la mirabas….-.  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo Harry.  
- ¡No te avergüences Harry…! Es natural que te guste Chang…ella es una chica muy bonita-.  
Harry se quedó callado, pero con una leve sonrisa en la boca. Por su parte Isabelle lo miró y le dirigió una leve sonrisa.  
- Aunque …creo que también en Gryffindor tienes admiradoras ¿verdad?-.  
- ¡Claro que no!...¡yo no tengo admiradoras!-.  
- Pues no se…tal vez cierta niña llamada Ginny o tal vez Hermione…¿no?-.  
- Ja…bueno de Ginny, no te lo voy a negar, creo que siente curiosidad por mi, pero eso es todo, y Hermione, …. sus afectos van encaminados a otras personas-.  
- ¿A qué personas?-preguntó curiosamente Isabelle.  
- Bueno, pues no se…a Krum o ¿tal vez a Ron?- dijo Harry en tono muy suave.  
- ¿O a lo mejor a un chico de otra casa…no?- dijo Belle.  
- No, no creo…Hermione ...es amable con otros chicos de otras casas, pero nunca nos ha dicho algo respecto a ellos…-.  
Después de eso, ambos se callaron, ya que oyeron pasos que se acercaba. Vieron descender a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Lucy,Alex y a Shirley. Después de eso, todos decidieron bajar al Gran Salón. Harry e Isabelle, se miraron por un momento, y se rieron discretamente, al ver pasar a Ron y Hermione discutiendo sobre una tontería. Por su parte, Harry estaba feliz de poder compartir con alguien , aparte de Ron y Hermione, sus problemas. Harry iba caminando al lado de Isabelle, cuando en una esquina a lo lejos, sin ser visto por sus otros compañeros de caminata, vió a Malfoy mirándolos, y no le gustó para nada su mirada. Harry pensó que algo se traía entre manos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

- Mi señor, ya todo está listo, la guarida ha sido terminada, y todos sus sirvientes estamos listos para acatar sus órdenes – comentó, la voz de Colagusano.  
- Excelente, Colagusano….veo que mis mortifagos están obedeciendo bien….eso me satisface –contestó con voz fría ni más ni menos que Voldemort.  
Alrededor suyo, se encontraban cerca de 30 mortifagos. De repente se escuchó un sonido chillante, y Voldemort sacó de entre su túnica, un pequeño espejo.  
- ¡Con que eres tu!...pensé que tardarías más en comunicarte conmigo- dijo Voldemort.  
Se escuchó un rumor de palabras, que sólo Voldemort supo interpretar.  
- Perfecto, perfecto…eso me parece muy conveniente….decía Voldemort al espejo.  
Y así siguió hablando con el espejo por un tiempo, hasta que lo guardo de nuevo en su túnica. Todos los mortifagos lo veían con curiosidad.  
- ¡No se alarmen…mis queridos sirvientes!- dijo Voldemort.- en este momento estoy llevando a cabo un plan alterno para acabar con el querido y estimado señor Potter, y estoy seguro de que esto lo derrumbará o por lo menos hará más fácil su caída- dijo en tono macabro Voldemort.  
- ¿Pero…. Maestro…no podemos ayudarlo en algo? –preguntó Avery.  
Voldemort lo miró y dijo:  
- Me alegra escuchar ese espíritu de servicio Avery, pero esto es un plan personal y discreto que tengo que manejar de manera cuidadosa.  
- Esta bien señor…discúlpe el atrevimiento-.  
- No te disculpes Avery, esta bien…..sólo que ahora cuento con la ayuda de otras personas que son clave para llegar a él…..muy pronto Potter será mio, y cuando lo sea lo destruiré……y todo esto bajo las barbas del mismísimo Dumbledore.  
Y después de esto, Voldemort estalló en carcajadas siniestras, mientras veía el espejo en su mano........

.

.

.

.  


¡¡HOLA DE NUEVO!!...gracias a todos por escribirme y aunque sólo he recibido como 6 reviews, me llene de mucjo alegría al leerlos....gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer la historia y mandarme un saludo..........

¿Qué será lo que trama Voldemort?

Isabelle parece un cupido.....a ver que pasa......

¿Y...qué quizo decir Malfoy exactamente con esa conversación.....?

Y para pensar para el próximo capitulo......

-Un nuevo altercado con los odiosos Slytherins.....y de nuevo Malfoy con sus indirectas 

- Belle tiene su primer encuentro duelista...

-¿Qué hace Belle en el hospital?...¿y que la visitó quién?

NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO....."Belle: la duelista"


	7. Belle: La Duelista

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

NOTA 2: ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ME ESCRIBAN MÁS!!....UNA DUDA: ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE UNOS SON REVIEWS PRIVADOS O QUE ONDA ...NO ENTIENDO?

NOTA3: ¡Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero a mi mamá la operaron y he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, además de que acabo de entrar a la escuela, pero espero poder actualizar más pronto......¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!

AHORA SI EMPECEMOS........

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 7

"Belle: la duelista"

De regreso en Hogwarts….

- ¡AHHHHHHH…la cena estuvo deliciosa!- exclamó Ron.  
- ¡Si….tienes toda la razón!- comentó Harry.  
Isabelle, Hermione y Ginny conversaban animadamente, alejadas un poco de Ron y Harry.  
- Hermione, oye…¿ puedes prestarme tus apuntes de encantamientos del año pasado?- preguntó Isabelle.  
- ¿Mis apuntes?...claro…pero no creo que te sirvan de mucho, ya que son de 4 años y tu vas en tercero.  
- Eso si….y ¿para qué los quieres Belle?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Pues es que quiero ir adelantando algún estudio, ya que algunas cosas que me están enseñando ya las sabía….  
- ¿Te las enseñaron en Beauxbatons?- preguntó Hermione.  
- No claro que no!!!!, el nivel de ambos colegios es muy parecido…..lo que pasa es que en mi familia, desde pequeña he visto a mis abuelos y mi padre hacer mucha magia, y por eso conozco más hechizos –contestó tímidamente Isabelle.  
- ¡¡¡OHHH….ya veo….!!!- contestó Hermione –No hay problema, mañana te los presto-.  
-¡¡¡Gracias Hermione!!!-contestó Belle.  
En ese momento se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, un chico muy simpático, que provenía de la casa de Ravenclaw, y se dirigió a Isabelle.  
- ¡Hola Isabelle!- saludó amablemente.  
Isabelle se volvió y vió al chico.  
- ¡Hola Steven!...¿puedo ayudarte en algo?  
- Pues sólo venía a preguntarte a que hora quieres que hagamos el trabajo de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ya que parece ser un trabajo extenso –agregó el chico.  
Ginny y Hermione, sólo se lanzaban miraditas de suspicacia. Por su parte, Harry y Ron, se limitaban a observar la escena.  
Isabelle se quedó pensando un momento, y después le contestó:  
- Pues …¿te parece mañana a las 6 de la tarde?-.  
- ¡Claro….ahí estaré!...entonces nos vemos mañana Isabelle-. Y después de eso, se retiró de nuevo a su mesa.  
Isabelle volteó de nuevo a su mesa, y vió que Ginny y Hermione le lanzaban una miradita burlona.  
-¿Por qué tienen esa miradita tan rara?- preguntó Isabelle.  
Hermione soltó una ligera risita, y Ginny le dijo:  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que al parecer tienes mucha suerte con los chicos de Ravenclaw…¿no?...primero Boot, y ahora ese chico Steven Ross…el cual según sé es uno de los chicos más admirados de tu año-.  
Al contrario de lo que todos hubieran esperado, Isabelle puso una cara muy seria y les dijo:  
- ¡Claro que no…..estos chicos son muy agradables…pero nada más!.....-. dijo en tono severo.- Tal vez a ustedes pueden parecerles lindos, pero para mi no lo son….de hecho los chicos a los que prefiero son muy distintos a ellos….-contestó Isabelle casi sin pensar en lo que decía. Después de decir esto, Isabelle se puso un tanto roja, y de reojo miró a la mesa de Slytherin.  
- Bueno…Belle, no es para que te molestes….sólo fue un comentario-comentó Hermione.  
Harry que observaba la escena, se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Isabelle ante las suposiciones de Ginny y Hermione, e incluso hubiera jurado, ver que Isabelle miraba de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin.  
- No es que me haya molestado Hermione, lo que pasa es que me molesta que hagan esas suposiciones, cuando no son ciertas…..además no creo que ellos se interesen en mi de esa manera…..reconózcanlo..no soy la chica más atractiva del mundo- dijo Isabelle en tono algo triste y observando sus trenzas rubias que le caían por los hombros.  
- ¡No digas eso….!...no hay mujer fea….- dijo Hermione.  
- Hermione tiene razón Belle….tu no eres fea –exclamó Ginny.  
- Bueno al menos, sé que ustedes dos me subirán el ánimo en los momentos de depresión-dijo Isabelle, mientras les dedicaba una ligera sonrisa.  
Después de esto, los cinco se pusieron a platicar de otras cosas mucho más agradables. Poco a poco se fueron retirando los alumnos a sus respectivas casas. Isabelle vió como Harry despedía con la mirada a Cho Chang, la cual le dirigió una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Isabelle se sonrió para sí misma, y deseó que Ginny no hubiera visto la escena. Después los cinco se dirigieron a la salida del Gran Salón.  
Ya fuera de ahí, en el recibidor los alumnos se empezaban a separar para dirigirse a su respectiva casa. Isabelle iba caminando al lado de Ginny, cuando escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar.  
- ¡Vaya, pero miren a Granger!...¿sigues siendo la nana de Potter y de Weasley?-dijo la voz.  
Hermione volteó y vio a Pansy Parkinson y su banda de chicas de Slytherin.  
- Veo que el ingenio para tus insultos se te está acabando…¿verdad Parkinson?....definitivamente los de Slytherin, tienen mucho ego..pero muy poco intelecto –.  
- Al menos no soy una sabelotodo insoportable Granger,….no como tú que trata de llamar la atención como la mascota de los maestros…y de los compañeros-.  
- ¡Mejor deberías de mantener tu bocota cerrada Parkinson! –agregó en tono enojado Ron.  
Pansy y su banda miraron a Ron.  
- ¡Vaya…vaya….!..así que el pobretón Weasley se pone a defender a la sangre sucia, ¡qué tierno!  
En eso, Malfoy y sus gorilas se acercaron al grupo. Pansy lo miró y se acercó a él rápidamente, tomándolo del brazo. Isabelle sólo se limitó a enviarle miradas de increíble desprecio.  
- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Pansy, molestando al trío maravilla, y a sus nuevas adquisiciones-dijo Draco mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny y a Isabelle.  
Harry dio un paso delante de Isabelle y Ginny, en signo de defenderlas.  
- ¡Pero que caballeroso eres Potter!..defendiendo a la pobretona y a la nueva adquisición…¡es tu forma de llamar la atención!...eres patético Potter….-.  
- ¡Tu eres el patético Malfoy..!..das verdadera lástima con tus tontos intentos por insultarnos –comentó Hermione.  
Draco la miró, y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Pansy se le adelantó.  
- ¡Cállate sangre sucia!...¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así?....él y todos los Slytherins somos superiores a ti….la clase se lleva en la sangre…y pues tu….la verdad…-.  
Isabelle que por lo general es una pacifista de proporciones olímpicas, perdió su carácter tranquilo ante las palabras de Pansy.  
- Si….tienes razón….tal vez ella no sea hija de magos, ¡pero es mucho más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos y multiplicados por dos! –dijo Isabelle dando un paso al frente de Ginny y colocándose al lado de Harry.   
Draco se limitó a mirarla, pero Pansy la reconoció.  
-¡Pero si es la mosquita muerta del tren!...se me había olvidado que para tu mala suerte aparte de insignificante, eres una Gryffindor-le dijo Pansy.  
Toda su pandilla se rió, bueno casi todos, ya que Draco sólo se limitó a mirarla.  
- Pues podré ser insignificante o lo que quieras, pero a mi al menos ese defecto se me puede quitar, pero a ti lo insoportable y espantosa….¡nunca!-.  
Ahora eran los Gryffindors los que se reían. Pansy se puso roja del coraje, y le hizo una seña a Millicent, la cual se acercó rápidamente a Isabelle con intención de hacerle algo, pero Harry y Ron se pusieron enfrente de Isabelle para protegerla.  
Millicent se detuvo.   
- ¡Claro…ahora te sientes confiada!..ahora estás protegida por tus amigos ¿no?...no eres muy diferente de nosotros- le dijo tajantemente Pansy.  
En ese momento, Draco se puso delante cara a cara con Harry y Ron.  
El ambiente estaba muy tenso y sin duda los ánimos muy elevados, el siguiente comentario sería el detonante para empezar una pelea segura entre ambos bandos. Afortunadamente el profesor Flitwick, que pasaba por ahí se acercó para ver lo que sucedía y el grupo se dispersó, hasta que el profesor se fue.  
Después de esto, Draco avanzó a Isabelle y le dijo:  
- ¡Es una lástima que hayas escogido esas amistades de Launcrett…después de todo pudiste haber tenido otras amistades aparte de esos…!- le dijo de manera despectiva mientras señalaba a los Gryffindors.  
Isabelle se quedó pasmada, mientras miraba a Malfoy, sin poder decir ni una palabra. Hermione se colocó al lado de Isabelle, y empujó a Malfoy.  
- ¡Aléjate de ella Malfoy!...¿qué ganas con decirle esas cosas?-.  
- ¡Sólo estoy tratando de que ella entienda que no le conviene juntarse con ustedes!- decía Malfoy, mientras miraba y se acercaba a Hermione.- Es una lástima que teniendo esas agallas, tenga que desperdiciar ese potencial con ustedes- decía Malfoy.  
Por unos instantes Malfoy se quedó mirando a Hermione, después se fue, seguido de sus gorilas. Por su parte, Pansy se encontraba enojadísima.  
- ¡Ten cuidado de ahora en delante de Launcrett!....te darás cuenta que tener como enemigas a unas Slytherin no es nada recomendable- agregó Pansy. Acto seguido, se fue siguiendo a Draco a la sala común de su casa.  
Hermione e Isabelle se quedaron mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron. Hermione vió como Isabelle se encontraba como en un trance mientras veía a Draco irse, al parecer las palabras de Pansy, no la habían impresionado para nada.   
- Ese Malfoy…no me gusta para nada la forma en la que esta tomando este año….temo que no sólo la agarrará contra nosotros, sino también contra Belle- comentaba Harry a Ron, de manera que no lo escucharan las chicas.  
- Si tienes razón….no se por qué me da la sensación de que quiere convencer a Belle de que lo mejor es que se aleje de nosotros-.  
Por otra parte, Ginny trataba de calmar a sus amigas.  
- ¡No les hagan caso….!...que se puede esperar de unos Slytherins como ellos, …y con Malfoy a la cabeza!!!!-.  
Después de tranquilizarse, todos se dirigieron de manera silenciosa a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
Todo el camino, Isabelle fue con la vista hacia el piso y evitó ver a los demás. Harry que iba a su lado, se sorprendió al ver lo serio que se había tomado aquel encuentro.   
Ya dentro de la sala común, Ginny se despidió de ellos y se fue a su habitación ya que aún no terminaba su tarea de encantamientos, mientras que Ron y Hermione se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de las tareas pendientes de Ron. Por su parte, Belle se sentó en un sillón bajo, cerca de la chimenea, y se limitó a observar el fuego. Harry la observó por un momento, y decidió irse a sentar junto a ella.   
- ¿Estás bien Belle?-.  
- ¡Claro que estoy bien Harry!....no hay problema….se ve que esos Slytherins son unos buscapleitos-.  
- Si …así son ellos….así que espero que tengas cuidado con ellos….esa Parkinson es de armas tomar….¡siempre le ha tenido mucho coraje a Hermione!-.  
Isabelle siguió mirando al fuego, y después de un momento, le preguntó a Harry:  
- Oye Harry…¿Malfoy es siempre así..?...digo…me refiero a hiriente y grosero, claro además de despectivo y clasisista-.  
- ¡Por supuesto!....toda su familia es así….por eso te digo que tengas cuidado con él….-.  
- Pero….la verdad no se ve tan mala persona…..-decía Isabelle en tono suave.  
Harry la miró por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había oído que alguien tratara de encontrar algo bueno en Malfoy.  
- Pues realmente estás perdiendo tu tiempo tratando de encontrar algo bueno en él…..te lo digo en serio- respondió tajantemente.  
- No creo….-dijo Belle pensativa- todos tenemos un lado bueno…-.  
- Pero Belle……¡tu viste como es!....te digo que tengas cuidado…. no tardará en saber que tu eres hija de una muggle y un mago, y eso será cosa suficiente para que te moleste-.  
- ¡Pues espero que no se atreva a hacer eso!- dijo ella en tono enérgico.  
- Yo también espero que no lo haga….¡si no….le daremos su merecido!-.  
- Bueno Harry, no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa….  
- Un problema más, un problema menos….no importa si Malfoy sale con un ojo morado-.  
Isabelle le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Harry.  
- ¡Gracias Harry!...pero esperemos que el asunto no llegue a tanto-.  
Después de eso, Harry se puso a platicar con ella del la futura temporada de Quidditch.

Pasaron varios días, varias semanas en Hogwarts……

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo sus tareas, bueno..al menos Hermione lo hacía, porque Ron y Harry se la pasaban distrayéndose con pláticas acerca de Quidditch.  
A lo lejos oyeron entrar a unos chicos de Slytherin, que parecían de tercer grado.  
- ¡Eso fue un insulto para nuestra casa!.......-decía uno de ellos.  
-¡Y aparte de todo…es una chica…..!-decía otro.  
- ¡Qué vergüenza….si yo fuera Elliot…no saldría de la enfermería hasta el año que entra!-decía un tercero.  
Después desaparecieron, y Ron dijo:  
-Conozco a esos chicos……son de Slytherin de tercer curso….¿de qué estarían hablando?-.  
- Pues viendo que son Slytherins, de nada importante…- contestó Hermione sin levantar la mirada de su tarea.  
Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y siguió haciendo su tarea. Después de eso, Harry vió entrar a la biblioteca a Shirley, la amiga de tercero de Belle.   
Vió que Shirley tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y se fue a buscar un libro en la sección de encantamientos.   
Al paso de un rato, Shirley, sacó 2 libros de la biblioteca, iba caminando con ellos, rumbo a la salida de la biblioteca, cuando se cruzó con los tres Slytherins que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían escuchado.  
- ¡Apártate Queens!-le dijo el Slytherin de cabellos rizados y color negro.  
-¡AAHHHHH….pero si eres tu Grantt!-contestó Shirley en tono molesto.  
- A que los vas a utilizar como silla…, ¿verdad Queens?-dijo un Slytherin de piel morena y cabellos cafés-.  
-¡Date por vencida Queens…!...ni leyendo todos los libros de la biblioteca acerca de encantamientos, podrías llegar a nuestro nivel-dijo el último Slytherin de cabellos color castaño oscuro.  
- ¡Cállense..trío de estúpidos….!...lo que pasa es que quieren desquitar con alguien, la humillación a su casa…¿verdad?-contestó Shirley en tono burlón.  
El chico de rizos negros se acercó a ella de manera amenazante, pero fue detenido por la mano de Ron, que para ese entonces, se había levantado de la mesa junto con Harry, para ir a ver lo que pasaba.  
-¡EAAAAHHH….Slytherin!...¿tienes algún problema con ella o qué?-dijo Ron en tono fuerte.  
Los otros dos amigos dieron un paso al frente, pero se detuvieron al ver a Harry y a Hermione acercarse.  
El Slytherin, se zafó de la mano de Ron, le lanzó una mirada de odio, y le dijo:  
-¡Nada…nada…sólo saludaba!...-.  
Y después de esto, se fueron los tres, no sin antes insinuar con la boca a Shirley un "nos las vas pagar…estúpida", sin que Ron y Harry se dieran cuenta.  
Los vieron alejarse, y Shirley les dio las gracias por haberla ayudado, especialmente a Ron.  
-¡Son unos pesados!...lo que pasa es que están molestos-dijo Shirley en tono alegre.  
-¿Molestos contigo?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Con todos los de Gryffindor, pero en especial con Belle-.  
-¿Por qué dices que más con Belle?-preguntó Ron.  
-Debes de haberte confundido de persona, ya que Belle, siempre trata de evitar las peleas, además no le gusta andar metiéndose en líos con los Slytherins-contestó Harry.  
Shirley se acomodó los libros en las manos, y se dirigió a la mesa que el trío estaba ocupando. Se sentó y los demás hicieron lo mismo.  
- ¡Pues que bueno que las evita!...ya que nos les conviene a muchos hacerla enojar-dijo Shirley muy quedito, para que no la oyera la Sra. Pince.  
-¿Por qué dices eso Shirley?-preguntó impaciente Hermione.  
- Lo que pasa, es que en nuestra clase de Duelo del día de hoy, se realizaron varias encuentros entre nosotros, y bueno…Isabelle se enfrentó a Elliot Miller, un chico de Slytherin bastante hábil con eso del movimiento de la varita, su papá fue un campeón de duelo hace algunos años….-contestó Shirley.  
-¿Y qué paso?-dijo Ron.  
Isabelle miró a Ron y se sonrojó, pero siguió platicando la historia en el mismo tono bajo.  
- Pues todos, incluso nosotros los compañeros de casa…teníamos miedo por Belle, ya que bueno….no se ve del tipo duro-dijo Shirley un poco apenada.- Entonces, ella pasó a la plataforma, algo nerviosa…y el duelo comenzó….-decía con tono entusiasmado.- Y para no hacerles la historia larga, Belle nos demostró a todos, que la carita de timidez y dulzura la tiene de adorno; la verdad es que …¡le puso una tremenda batalla a Miller!...con decirles que él no supo ni que hacer….la verdad Belle es increíble en el duelo…su manera de tomar y manejar la varita es soberbia…¡la tendrían que haber visto!....¡el pobre de Miller, fue a dar a la enfermería en menos de 5 minutos!-dijo divertida.  
-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Belle?-preguntó Harry.  
-¡Claro que si Harry…!..la misma Belle recién llegadita de Francia….la verdad..¡esos franceses son tremendos!-decía Shirley feliz.  
-¡Vaya…quién la viera!...tan calmadita que se ve….-decía Ron.  
- Y ahorita…donde está ella?-preguntó Harry.  
- Está en la enfermeria, ya que solo tuvo un pequeño raspón en la mano, a causa de un hechizo que le rozó la mano…nada comparado con la tremenda noqueada que le dio a Miller-.  
- ¡Vaya pues la verdad me hubiera encantado ver como le daba esa arrastrada al Slytherin!- comentó Ron.  
- Pues eso de pelear nunca me ha parecido muy bien, pero la verdad si es una sorpresa que Belle haya resultado una experta en duelos-comentaba divertida Hermione.  
- ¡Si!....es fantástica…..y sólo por eso vine a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros que Belle necesita para su tarea de encantamientos…¡es un favor por haberme brindado la alegría de ver a esos Slytherins berrear del coraje-comentaba en tono risueño Shirley.  
De repente, se acercó a la mesa, Steven Ross, el chico de Ravenclaw, saludó a todos y le preguntó a Shirley:  
- Shirley...¿Es verdad lo que dicen acerca de Isabelle y Miller, en la clase de duelo de esta tarde?-.  
-Así es, mi querido Steven….creo que después de todo Belle no es tan frágil ni indefensa como parecía-.  
- ¡Vaya pues nunca pensé que alguien derribaría fácilmente a ese Miller!...hay que reconocer que es bueno en eso del duelo-.  
- Pues si.. y que mejor que Belle-.  
- Y ella…¿Dónde está?- preguntó tímidamente Steven.  
- En la enfermería por un rasguño en la mano…nada de cuidado….si quieres puedes ir a verla…..y acompañarla,,,claro..para asegurarte que ningún Slytherin le vaya a hacer nada….sólo por compañerismo y por su seguridad….¿no te parece?- dijo en tono un poco burlón. Hermione vió de reojo a Shirley y le lanzó una risita pícara.   
- Pues eso sería una buena idea-comentó Ron, para romper el silencio.  
-Si creo que si….entonces me retiro..iré a ver si sigue en la enfermería…nos vemos Shirley, Ron , Hermione y Harry….adiós-.  
Después de eso, Steven salió deprisa de la biblioteca. Hermione y Shirley se miraron por unos instantes, y Hermione dijo:  
- Creo que fuiste muy directa…¿no te parece Shirley?-.  
-¡OHHHHHH….vamos Hermione…pero si se le ve a leguas!...-.  
- Bueno…si….de hecho Ginny y yo ya lo habíamos notado, pero no queríamos decirle nada a Belle…a ella no le gustan ese tipo de cosas-.  
-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?- preguntó algo exasperado Harry, al no entender la conversación de las dos chicas.  
- AAAAAAAAYYYYYY…Harry…..¿no te has dado cuenta?...Steven Ross, digamos que siente una especial admiración por Belle, una admiración no sólo de compañeros de clase-le dijo Hermione.  
Ron soltó una risita y Harry comprendió a lo que se refería. Nunca se imagino que ese chico de Ravenclaw se fijara así en Isabelle.  
Después de un rato, los 4 fueron a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar sus cosas y prepararse para bajar a cenar. Y por lo que Harry notó, Shirley iba de lo más animada platicando con Ron, mientras Hermione iba por delante algo seria.

  
En ese momento, pero en la enfermería….

- ¡He terminado...está listo querida!….espera unos minutos y después puedes irte a cenar…-decía Madame Pomfey a Isabelle, mientras terminaba de hacerle un vendaje a su mano izquierda.  
-¡Gracias…es usted muy amable!-.  
La Sra. Pomfey se retiró de ella y se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba Elliot, para terminar de curar las heridas, dejando a Isabelle sola en un compartimiento.  
Isabelle miraba su mano herida, para checar el vendaje, pero de pronto escuchó pasos que se aproximaban a ella, y levantó la vista. Era Malfoy.

-¡Draco!.....-dijo sorprendida.  
-Hola Isa….me enteré que te pusiste algo alocada en la clase de Duelo…-.  
Isabelle se sonrojo, y dijo:  
- ¡No es para tanto!...solo demostré que no soy tan frágil como parezco-dijo en tono de satisfacción.  
-Pues dejaste a todos boquiabiertos…incluso a mi…conozco a Miller…y es bueno….debes de ser hábil, para haberle ganado así de fácil-.  
- No, no es para tanto…a lo mejor no lo encontré en su mejor momento-.  
- Como sea….me enteré que estabas en la enfermería…así que buscando una excusa vine a ver cómo andas…¿estás bien?-.  
-Si…solo fue un rasguño, nada grave-decía mientras le mostraba la mano vendada.  
-Eso es bueno….debes de tener cuidado-.  
¡esto es estupendo…Draco se preocupa por mi!...al menos sé que le importo como para venir y preguntar por mi  
Isabelle asintió mientras trataba de no ver a Draco, ya que se había sonrojado un poco más.  
- Tengo que irme…sólo venía a ver como estabas….-y se acercó un poco más a ella , metió la mano a su túnica y sacó un paquetito de terciopelo de colores, se lo dió y le dijo:  
- Son unos dulces que a mi me encantan….me los envían de mi casa cada semana, y para todo enfermo o herido (aunque la herida sea pequeña)…los dulces ayudan a la recuperación-decía Draco mientras la veía desde la puerta de salida.  
-¡Gracias…que amable de tu parte Draco!-decía Belle mientras se ponía de pie, y le dirigía una sonrisa.  
-Bueno…luego nos vemos…tal vez mañana recibas una lechuza mía, así que ten cuidado de que nadie la vea….-.  
-¡Claro….!y yo también te mandaré una….y gracias por los dulces de nuevo-.  
Draco se limitó a despedirse con la mano y salió de la enfermería. Isabelle por su parte aún se encontraba algo sonrojada, y sujetaba fuertemente la bolsita de terciopelo con los dulces de Draco.   
¡Esto es mejor que haberle ganado a ese Slytherin……mucho mejor!- pensaba Isabelle mientras sostenía junto a su pecho la bolsita, y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Isabelle no imaginó, que en el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería, un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw se encontraba con Malfoy. Malfoy pasó sin ni siquiera mirarlo, mientras que el Ravenclaw lo veía alejarse y se preguntaba a sí mismo, si Malfoy se encontraría enfermo o algo por el estilo o si había ido a molestar a Isabelle o a visitar a Elliot.

Isabelle aún se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, sosteniendo felizmente la bolsita, cuando Steven apareció en la puerta de la enfermería algo cohibido.  
-¡Hola Isabelle!...-saludó Steven -me enteré de lo del duelo, y bueno….quise venir a ver cómo estabas-esto último lo dijo en tono muy suave.  
- ¡Gracias Steven…que amable!...pero sólo fue un raspón-contestó amablemente Belle.  
- ¡Qué bien, me alegro!...-después miró la bolsita de los dulces que Belle tenía en la mano.-¿oye …que es eso Belle?-.  
Belle olvidó que tenía la bolsita, pero supo decir rapido algo:  
-¡Son dulces….lo que pasa es que soy muy golosa!...siempre cargo algunos-dijo algo nerviosa.  
-¡Ya veo…!-contestó jocosamente-¿vas a bajar a cenar?-preguntó.  
-¡Claro….! Tengo hambre-.  
-Entonces yo seré tu escolta hasta el comedor-.  
Isabelle le sonrió levemente, y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban ya sentados a la mesa, cuando vieron entrar al Gran Salón a Belle acompañada de Steven. Ginny y Hermione se lanzaron miradas pícaras, al verlos. Ron sólo las miraba y movía la cabeza en forma de burla. Por su parte, Harry miró cuando Steven la dejo en su mesa, y después se dirigió a la de Ravenclaw. Todos los chicos de tercero recibieron a Belle como una heroína, e incluso algunos le aplaudían. Harry notó que Isabelle estaba derrochando felicidad, la veía muy contenta y animosa, y además muy hablantina, cosa que no era muy común en ella. Isabelle volteó hacia donde estaba Harry, y le mando un saludo con la mano, con lo que Harry contestó con otro. Harry la miró por un momento, y después continuó cenando. Harry se imaginaba que Belle estaba feliz de haber derrotado a ese Slytherin, pero también pensó en que Steven había sido muy amable con ella al preocuparse e ir a buscarla a la enfermería. Después recordó lo que Shirley les contó en la biblioteca acerca de Steven e Isabelle, y se preguntó qué era lo que Steven veía en Belle.   
Y no es que Belle fuera un esperpento, ni nada por el estilo, pero para Harry, Belle sólo era una pequeña niñita, a la cual comúnmente reconocía como la pequeña niñita de pelo rubio, que siempre o por lo general andaba algo despeinada con un par de trenzas que le caían por detrás de las orejas, y varios mechones de cabello que le caían por la cara. A decir verdad, a Harry le daba la impresión de que Isabelle a veces se comportaba no muy femenina que digamos, caso contrario a muchas de las chicas de la escuela, incluidas Hermione y Ginny, las cuales se preocupaban más por su apariencia.   
Harry volvió a mirar a Belle, y pues ella seguía igual que siempre, siendo la misma Isabelle, con el peinado algo deshecho, realmente no le parecía que su intención fuera la de ser una rompecorazones, aunque a pesar de todo debía de reconocer que Belle, tenía un rostro muy dulce y de facciones muy finas y delicadas, y sus ojos tenían una mirada muy tierna. Harry pensó que eso era lo que Steven le podría gustar de ella, pero por su parte Harry prefería quedarse con Cho Chang, la cual realmente era bella, graciosa, simpática y simplemente hermosa de pies a cabeza. Y con estos pensamientos, Harry miró de rojo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, para vislumbrar a su amor.  
Después de cenar, el trio y Ginny, fueron juntos a la sala común. Isabelle se fue con sus compañeros de clase un rato después. Ya en la sala común, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a charlar. Después de un rato, vieron entrar a Isabelle y sus amigos, riéndo a carcajadas. Isabelle los vió, y se dirigió a ellos.  
- ¡Ya supimos tu gran hazaña Belle!- le gritó Ron.  
-¡Veo que las noticias vuelan!....pero no es para tanto-.  
-¡Vámos Isabelle..no seas modesta!....ese es tu talento oculto..¿verdad?-preguntó Harry.  
- Pues no es ningún talento….sólo es algo que me gusta…y como me gusta….me esfuerzo en ella-.  
- ¡Pues espero y no me toque enfrentarte contra ti..nunca!-decía Ginny.  
-¡A mi tampoco me gustaría eso….!..porque la verdad no soy buena en eso-comento Hermione.  
Shirley los vió y también se acercó a ellos.  
- ¡Les conté tus grandes hazañas …Bellle!-.  
- ¡Ya lo suponía Shirley!...eres la voz más rápida del oeste …-.  
- Creo que con las hazañas de hoy, has conquistado el corazón de alguien…¿no te parece Belle?-preguntó curiosamente Shirley.  
Isabelle de momento se desconcertó con la pregunta.  
-¡Bueno tanto así como conquistar no….!...pero creo que voy por buen camino, si él fue a preguntar cómo estaba, ya es algo bu….-de momento se paró, y se llevó la mano a la boca, y se puso muy nerviosa. Había metido la pata, no podía decirles que ella estaba hablado de Draco, que Draco Malfoy se preocupó por ella y la fue a buscar.  
-¡NO…NO ME HAGAN CASO!....ya no sé lo que digo -se puso muy roja, y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de su reacción.  
- ¡Vaya…no sabía que Belle estuviera TAN interesada en ese Ross de Ravenclaw….!....al parecer la visita que le hizo a la enfermería la conmocionó-exclamo Ron.  
-¡Vaya…y no que le molestaba que hiciéramos algún comentario al respecto!-comentó Hermione.  
-¡Ya se delató ella sola!-decía Ginny sonriendo.  
Después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir. 

.

.

.

.

.  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Este capítulo llegó a su fin.........¿qué les pareció?

En este capítulo, todos se forman una idea errónea de los sentimientos de Belle.

Draco, parece ser un buen amigo...¿no le parece?

Y para el otro capitulo......

- Belle tiene un nuevo enemigo....

- Harry va a dar al hospital, y Draco se enoja con Belle por ayudar a Harry....

- Belle se enterá de algo, que sin duda, cambiará todas sus expectativas y sus sentimeintos............

NO se pierdan: "Y el Dragón no dijo Belle"


	8. Y el Dragón no dijo Belle

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel.... 

NOTA 2: ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ME ESCRIBAN MÁS!!....UNA DUDA: ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE UNOS SON REVIEWS PRIVADOS O QUE ONDA ...NO ENTIENDO?

NOTA3: ¡Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero mi compu de descompuso, la formatee y se perdieron mis archivos....¡HORRIBLE !....pero bueno............DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!

AHORA SI EMPECEMOS........

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 8

"Y el Dragón no dijo Belle"

Al otro día, durante el desayuno, Hermione, Ginny y Parvati vieron cómo Steven saludaba a Belle desde su mesa, y ésta le respondía cortésmente. Las tres se miraron, y se rieron de manera discreta. Ron entró al Gran Salón acompañado por Dean y Seamus.  
-¿Y dónde dejaron a Harry?-preguntó Lavender Brown.  
- Pues al despistado se quedó dormido, y apenas se estaba vistiendo, así que nos dijo que nos adelantáramos- contestó Seamus, mientras se sentaba junto a Lavender.  
Después de un rato, entró Harry al Gran Salón, y observó que ya no había lugar disponible junto a sus amigos, así que les hizo una seña de que sentaría en otro lugar, y se sentó junto a Belle.  
-¡Buenos días Belle!- dijo Harry, en tono un poco apagado.  
-¡Hola Harry….!..¿se te hizo un poco tarde ehhhhh?-dijo Isabelle.  
-Un poco, pero la verdad es que tenía un poco de frío, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien…siento un poco de resfriado-.  
Isabelle puso cara de preocupación, y puso su mano sobre su frente, para tomar la temperatura. Harry se sorprendió de ese gesto, pero no dijo nada.  
- ¡Claro que si!...tienes un poco de fiebre….¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?...si quieres te acompaño-.  
- No, no es para tanto…-.  
-¡Cómo de que no!-decía Isabelle mientras se levantaba, dando una última cucharada a su desayuno y tomaba su mochila.  
-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Harry.  
-¡Pues esperando que te levantes para acompañarte a la enfermería!...no pensarás que voy a dejar que te vayas así a clases-. Isabelle lo jaló de la túnica, y lo obligó a pararse.  
-¡Esta bien…pero sólo porque no me siento muy bien!-contestó Harry, algo molesto.  
- Si claro…anda…luego me dices lo que quieras…¡pero vámos!-.  
Después de esto, los dos salieron discretamente del Gran Salón. Mientras tanto, una lechuza de color negro, con una carta de color verde revoloteaba por encima de la mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de encontrar al destinatario. Por otro lado, un par de ojos grises provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin miraba a esa lechuza, y deseaba que se fuera pronto de ese lugar, con la carta en el pico, para que nadie la pudiera ver.  
Durante el transcurso a la enfermería, Isabelle le iba contando acerca de las veces que ella se había enfermado, y la forma en la que su padre la curaba. Harry a pesar de sentirse enfermo, le gustaba escuchar las historias de Isabelle, ya que eran bastante entretenidas, y pensó que era una forma de conocerla mejor, ya que Belle no era muy extrovertida que digamos.  
Al llegar a la enfermería, Madame Pompfey atendió a Harry y le dio una poción para aliviar resfriados, pero le pidió que permaneciera un rato descansando en la enfermería. Harry se recostó sobre una de las camas, mientras Isabelle se ponía a su lado en una silla.   
Isabelle iba a comentarle algo, cuando vió a Elliot Miller pasar enfrente de ellos.   
- ¡Estúpida Gryffindor….me las vas a pagar!-.  
Isabelle se asustó y se hizo para atrás en su silla. Por su parte, Harry se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y le dijo:  
-¡Oye…cómo te atreves a hablarle así!....-.  
-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Potter, es entre ella y yo!....-.  
-¡Pero ella es mi amiga!....no tienes derecho a hablarle así-.  
-¡Cálmate Harry no te enojes!.....y tu Miller- decía Isabelle mientras lo miraba- No es para que me insultes…además no es mi culpa que te haya ganado…debes de aprender a ser un buen perdedor-.  
-¡Sólo te digo que de ahora en adelante te andes con mucho cuidado….esto no se va a quedar así…!...¿Me entiendes?-.  
- Pues si quieres lo solucionamos en este momento-decía Isabelle mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su varita.  
Al ver esto, Miller retrocedió y puso cara de espanto, y después salió corriendo de ahí. Harry se quedó pasmado al ver la escena y se empezó a reír con ganas.   
- Creo que la verdad él es el que debería de tener miedo, con la cara que puso me imagino que la paliza que le diste en el duelo fue genial-.  
Isabelle guardó su varita, y también se empezó a reír.  
- Si tienes razón…..es muy lento….ese es uno de sus puntos débiles…por eso vencerlo fue muy fácil-.  
Después de eso llegaron a la enfermería Ron, Hermione y Ginny.   
- Harry…¿estás bien?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Si, sólo es un resfriado…no se apuren…-.  
Ginny miraba a Isabelle con interrogación, e Isabelle entendió que a Ginny no le pareció que ella lo llevara a la enfermería.  
- Si , eehh…Harry me dijo que se sentía mal, así que decidí traerlo a la enfermería….perdón por no habérselos dicho…pero lo tuve que obligar a venir-decía Isabelle en tono de explicación al ver los ojos de Ginny.  
-Pues que bueno que lo obligaste ya que a él no le gustan estas cosas de los hospitales y enfermerías-dijo Ron.  
-No nos habíamos dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta después de que llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. Al oir esto, Isabelle puso cara de espanto.  
- ¡Oh no…el correo…se me olvidó…..su carta….NOOOOOO!-dijo Isabelle.  
Todos la miraron asombrados.   
- ¿Esperabas carta de alguien Belle? –preguntó Ron.  
Isabelle se llevó las manos a la cabeza en tono de preocupación y dijo:  
-Pues…..si….esperaba una carta muy importante…de …uno de mis primos……eso es todo –mintió Belle.  
- Bueno si no te la dio, entonces te la enviarán de nuevo…no te preocupes- le sugería Hermione.  
Isabelle seguía con una cara de lamentación muy grande.   
- Bueno…..ya me tengo que ir chicos….nos vemos después… Harry….que te mejores…- y después de eso salió rápidamente de la enfermería.  
- Pues al parecer si le urgía recibir esa carta…..- comentaba Ginny.

Pasaron las clases, e Isabelle estaba sola sentada en el lugar donde ella y Draco se solían ver a veces.  
Soy una soberana imbécil…….!!!!...¿cómo se me pudo olvidar la carta de Draco?....soy una tonta…tonta…tonta -se decía para sí misma, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de la mano.  
- ¿Es algún tipo de auto castigo o qué?- decía una voz por detrás de donde se encontraba Belle. Era Draco Malfoy.  
Belle se volteó y vió a Malfoy, se puso de pie y trató de decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.  
- Ya ví que mi lechuza no te importó en lo absoluto…..- comentó friamente Draco.  
- ¡No digas eso!.. no es verdad…sólo que tuve otras cosas que hacer en ese momento-.  
-¡Si….eso me dijeron!...yo no ví el momento en el que desapareciste, pero me dijeron que te vieron saliendo junto con el imbécil de Potter, y que nunca volviste……yo solo ví la lechuza con mi carta buscándote en la mesa de Gryffindor- decía Draco gritándole y enojado.  
- Pero …Draco…él estaba enfermo…yo sólo lo acompañé a la enfermería…-.  
- ¿Entonces…eres más amiga de él que mía?- contestó furioso.  
- No, no es eso…..pero no podía dejarlo así…-.  
- ¡Pues para eso tiene a Weasley y a Granger…para que lo vean!-.  
- Draco no te enojes…..¡por favor!- decía Belle en tono suplicante.  
- Creo que nuestra amistad no es tan fuerte como yo pensaba, Isabelle….prefieres ser amiga de ese estúpido…..!!!!!-.  
- Draco….-.  
Draco se dio la vuelta y había empezado a caminar rumbo al castillo, pero Isabelle lo detuvo por el brazo.  
-¡Oye…espera……no te vayas….al menos no enojado!-.  
Draco se detuvo, pero se liberó de la mano de Isabelle.  
- Pues mejor ve a ver cómo sigue tu amiguito Potter…¡no sea que vaya a necesitar otra cosa….y tu no estés ahí para ayudarlo!-.  
- ¡Draco eres muy injusto….sólo lo ayudé!...no es para que te enojes-.  
- Ayudar a Potter es como insultarme Isabelle…eso lo deberías de saber-.  
- Ahora ya lo sé….y lo tendré en cuenta…pero por favor ¡discúlpame!- le dijo Isabelle.  
Draco la miró por un momento y después se sentó en la piedra donde estaba sentada antes Isabelle. Isabelle se sentó a su lado en espera de su respuesta.  
- Esta bien….Isa……pero con una condición….- dijo Draco.  
Isabelle le sonrió ampliamente.  
- ¡Claro lo que quieras..menos que les deje de hablar a todos ellos…estamos en la misma casa…..no podría!-.  
Draco la miró por un momento, respiró hondo y le dijo:  
- Mi única condición Isabelle es que…-se detuvo por un momento para revisar que nadie más anduviera por ahí, después continuó – es que me mantengas informado de quién le escribe o envía cosas a Granger –terminando de decirlo, las mejillas de Draco adquirieron un tono rosado.  
Isabelle no comprendió a la primera a lo que se refería Malfoy.  
- Pero….Draco…¿para qué demonios quieres saber eso?.....¿de verdad tanto la odias…para quererte enterar de todos sus secretos para burlarte de ella?…. – pero de momento Isabelle lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos.  
- O no será que tu….que tu…..- decía Belle, mientras el corazón se le caía hasta el suelo.  
Draco la miró, le lanzó una risita y se puso de pie.  
- Si…así es,… has adivinado mi querida amiga Isabelle, estoy sumamente interesado en todo lo referente a Granger…porque….ella…b..bueno……ella…..ella me gusta…me gusta mucho desde hace algún tiempo –decía Malfoy de manera rápida.  
Isabelle, que continuaba aún sentada sintió que el frió viento de la tarde le entraba por cada uno de los poros de la piel. Sintió que su corazón era atravesado por una daga ardiendo. Sintió que el cielo se le venía abajo.  
:

:

:

:

:

¡Hola a TODOS!...después de varios meses de ni rastro......pero he vuelto!!!!!!!

Aqui acaba otro chapter......¿Qué les parecio?

Pobre Belle..........ni modo a veces esas cosas pasan......(lo digo por experiencia....) 

¿Pero que cruel por parte de Draco pedirle eso no?...que no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Belle.....O.O

En el siguiente capítulo:

- ¿Cómo se tomara Belle la confesión de Draco?

-¿Belle no aparece?-

-Los Gryffindors estan preocupados por su amiga.......-

NO se pierdan el proximo episodio de esta super serie.........intitulado:

"Lágrimas y Preocupaciones"........ENVIEN REVIEWS.......a pinkmoon8@hotmail.com....por fa!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Lágrimas y Preocupaciones

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel.... 

NOTA 2: ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ME ESCRIBAN MÁS!!....UNA DUDA: ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE UNOS SON REVIEWS PRIVADOS O QUE ONDA ...NO ENTIENDO?

AHORA SI EMPECEMOS........

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 9

"Lágrimas y Preocupaciones"

Isabelle tardó un rato en reaccionar, seguía aturdida.  
Pero…¿cómo?....pero Draco……¿enamorado de Hermione….?...no..no es posible….debe de ser una broma, no me puede hacer esto….NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- ¿Me estás oyendo Isabelle?- preguntó Malfoy al ver que Isabelle no le contestaba.  
Isabelle se paró lentamente de la roca, y se recargó en el árbol que estaba cerca de ahí. Lo miró por un momento con una mirada de confusión y sorpresa, y le dijo:  
-Pero…p…pero…es Hermione……una Gryffindor…..y ¡una sangre sucia!..Draco….no….no….¿me estás tomando el pelo…verdad?- decía Isabelle en un tono entre suplicante y de duda.  
Draco se acercó muy serio a ella y le dijo:  
- ¡Claro que no…esto es muy serio Isa!- le decía en tono muy serio y bajo.  
- Pero, pero…no entiendo…tu la desprecias..¿o no?- decía suplicante Isabelle.  
- Antes así era…pero de un tiempo para acá…la verdad es que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza….pienso mucho en ella…y ¡no puedo evitar sentir unos enormes celos de Potter y Weasley…ellos la tienen a toda hora y en todo lugar!-.  
Isabelle no podía creer lo que oía.  
-No te imaginas lo bien que me siento al verla!!!, aunque sea por un instante, además ella es muy bonita –decía Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa – ¡La hubieras visto el año pasado en el baile de Navidad!…yo esperaba que apareciera con Potter o con Weasley, pero no…..¡apareció con Víktor Krum!...y es que la verdad se veía muy guapa-.  
Isabelle estaba devastada.  
-¡Pero tu siempre me has dicho que odias a los sangre sucia!- le gritó Isabelle.  
- ¡Y así es….pero ella me gusta! ….y no lo puedo evitar- le gritó Draco.  
- ¡Es mentira Draco Malfoy….no seas mentiroso….con cosas de ese tipo no se juegan!- le gritaba Isabelle de manera histérica.  
- ¡Es verdad…y DEJA DE GRITAR O NOS VAN A ESCUCHAR!- Gritaba Draco desesperado.  
Isabelle lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y se calló. No era posible, simplemente no era posible que él, su Draco Malfoy, el chico por el que ella haría lo que fuera, le estuviera diciendo eso.   
No…no puede ser, pero ella es una sangre sucia…..y yo ….yo soy una ..una…¡soy más pura que ella….!pensaba Isabelle.  
- Pero nunca me dijiste nada..aún antes de que yo viniera a Hogwarts….¡me dijiste que nadie te gustaba!....sólo que Parkinson siempre se la pasaba fastidiándote y que a veces salías con ella y eras amable con ella, para tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato- decía Isabelle en tono bajo y con una mirada muy triste.  
- Pues es la verdad…era para no estar solo y demostrarle a Potter que al menos yo tenía a alguien que se interesaba en mi…..no que él……nadie…..bueno sólo esa pobretona Weasley, pero ella no cuenta-.  
- Entonces….¿de verdad te gusta Granger? –decía Isabelle con la voz entrcortada.  
- Así es, de hecho cuando venía en el Expresso de Hogwarts el primer día, te dije que había tenido una discusión con Pansy, y por lo tanto no había ido a buscarte…esa discusión fue por Granger….Pansy la estaba insultando y no me aguante y la saqué de mi compartimiento alegando que me sentía mal; por eso encontraste a una Pansy malhumorada que te atacó y se portó de lo más descortés contigo, y bueno sucedió todo lo que sucedió- contestó Draco.  
- Entonces …¿ese carácter suyo de energúmeno se arreció más porque la trataste con la punta del pie?-decía Belle.  
- Así es….tu fuiste la que pagó el pato ese día….lo lamento…y lamento que no he hecho nada para vengar ese hecho Belle-  
Isabelle bajó la mirada, tratando de retener las lágrimas de los ojos.  
- Ella me gusta, y se que no debo hacerlo….ella no es de mi clase…ella es una sangre sucia!!!!!eso es lo que me da más coraje…..que sea una sangre sucia….-.  
Isabelle seguía con la cabeza agachada sin poder decir palabra. Se encontraba como ida.  
- Entonces….¿Aceptas o no Isa…?...tu eres la única amiga cercana que tengo,….por favor…….- decía Malfoy de manera seria.  
Isabelle no sabía qué responder.  
¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso Draco?....cómo me pides que te ayude a estar con otra, cuando quiero que seas sólo mio…acaso ..¿no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? pensaba Belle.  
Después de un rato, Isabelle le dijo:  
- Esta bien Draco…te ayudaré en lo que pueda respecto a Hermione…aunque va a ser muy difícil…¿no te parece?- decía tristemente.  
- Eso lo sé….pero no me rendiré….por el momento sólo quiero saber quiénes se interesan en ella, para poder deshacerme de la competencia-.  
- ¿Estás conciente de que ella tal vez nunca te mire siquiera?-.  
- Si…pero ella es tan linda, y yo soy tan encantador que tarde o temprano caerá a mis redes- dijo Draco en tono se seguridad.  
- ¿Has pensado en lo que diga tu padre?...por lo que me has dicho él detesta a los sangre sucia…de hecho me has dicho que incluso te golpearía por hacer amistad con una bruja mitad y mitad como yo- preguntó levemente Belle.  
Draco se pudo más serio de lo que ya estaba y golpeo con fuerza el tronco del árbol. Isabelle se asustó un poco ante este gesto.  
- ¡Claro que lo se!...me matará si se entera…pero por ahora, que estoy en el colegio y si se llegara a enterar, le diría que sólo es un juego para burlarme de la sangre sucia…así me lo quitaría de encima- decía aún enojado Draco.  
- ¡Pero es muy arriesgado…no puedes hacer eso!...la expondrías a algún hechizo o alguna cosa que le pudiera hacer tu padre- decía Isabelle preocupada.  
- ¡Eso ya lo sé…y no quiero eso….así que más te vale que me ayudes de la mejor manera posible…SIN QUE NADIE SE ENTERE!..¿me entendiste?- esto último lo dijo en tono amenazante.  
- Si…está bien…no te apures- contesto Belle en tono triste.  
Draco la miró y tomó su mano.  
- Belle tu eres en la única que puedo confiar este secreto….no me falles- decía Draco , mientras le tomaba la mano delicadamente.  
Isabelle, a pesar de entender que Draco no la quería a ella como ella deseaba, haría lo que fuera por él, y con esa mirada gris tan hermosa, ella no se pudo resistir.  
- Si Draco…no te preocupes….ten confianza en mi…-.  
Draco la soltó y le dirigió una leve sonrisa.  
- ¡Gracias Belle!...sabría que podía confiar en ti…-.  
Isabelle se limitó a mover la cabeza en tono de aceptación.   
- ¡Es muy bueno poder desahogarme con alguien se este asunto!..llevaba días aguantándome las ganas de decirtelo….de hecho ese era el motivo de la carta de esta mañana….era para que nos citáramos aquí y así poder contarte- decía Draco en tono de descanso y felicidad-.  
Isabelle lo miraba en silencio sin decir nada.  
- Bueno Isa….me tengo que ir…así que espero y me ayudes amiga mía….nos vemos….- decía Malfoy.  
- ¡Claro no te apures….yo me encargo….!- decía Belle en un tono de felicidad fingida.  
- Adiós—y después de eso Malfoy se alejó con dirección al castillo. Por su parte Isabelle volvió a sentarse en la roca cerca del árbol, junto sus rodillas, apoyó su cabeza y lloró como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.  
ES INJUSTO…!!!!!....¿POR QUÉ ELLA Y NO YO?..¿POR QUÉ?...yo he sido su amiga…yo siempre le he demostrado que lo quiero mucho…pero no….Él la prefiere a ella, a una….¡sangre sucia!....¡eres una estúpida Hermione! pensaba mientras trataba de ahogar su llanto entre sus rodillas. Así continuó por un largo tiempo. Después de calmarse un poco, Isabelle pensó:  
no… ella no es la estúpida…Hermione no tiene la culpa…..la estúpida es otra….la estúpida soy yo por no haberme dado cuenta antes…..Draco nunca fue mio..nunca lo fue…¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?....pero ¿cómo puede él ser tan ciego?...¿qué acaso no soy digna de que él se fije en mi?...¿acaso…soy tan fea y tan poca cosa para que alguien se enamore de mi?  
Y con estos pensamientos Isabelle vió como el sol empezaba a ocultarse y a llenar el cielo con estrellas. 

En ese instante, pero en la Torre de Gryffindor…

- ¡Por fin he terminado con esta tarea de encantamientos!- gritaba felizmente Ron.  
- ¡Pues ya era tiempo Ron, Harry y yo la terminamos hace años!..¿verdad Harry?- preguntaba Hermione.  
- Asi es….lo que pasa Ron es que estuviste jugando y perdiendo el tiempo, todo el fin de semana…..yo habría hecho lo mismo….pero me quería deshacer de la tarea lo más pronto posible- comentaba Harry.  
- Bueno..bueno…¡yá entendí!-decía Ron enfadado.  
- Oye Harry, debido a lo de tu repentina visita a la enfermería, ya no pudimos comentar la noticia que hoy salió en el Profeta, acerca de una aparición de Quién-tu-sabes cerca de un pueblo muggle- decía en voz baja Hermione.  
A Harry se le paralizó la sonrisa.  
- ¿Y fue muy grave?- preguntó Harry.  
- Pues si….hubo muchos muggles heridos, creo que sólo los torturaron….después de curarlos, los del Ministerio tuvieron que borrarles la memoria- decía muy serio Ron.  
- Si y además se rumora que ha habido otros ataques menores…pero Fudge no quiere hacer caso de estos ataques….¡dice que sólo se trata de magos buscapleitos!- contestaba Hermione indignada.  
- ¡Tiene que hacer algo!...esto se va a poner peor…se vienen épocas muy difíciles, y me temo que yo soy uno de los protagonistas principales de esta historia- decía Harry algo molesto.  
Ron y Hermione, sólo intercambiaron miradas, y miraron por un momento a Harry.  
Ron iba a decir algo, cuando vieron entrar por el agujero a varios de los chicos de tercero, entre ellos Shirley y Lucy. Vieron que se acomodaban en una mesa cerca de ellos, y decidieron no seguir con la conversación acerca de Voldemort.  
Ron siguió revisando las tareas pendientes, mientras Harry leía detenidamente acerca de una poción que Snape les había dejado investigar; por su parte Hermione siguió muy enfrascada en su tarea de Aritmancia.  
Shirley y Lucy platicaban animadamente, mientras Alex trataba de concentrarse en hacer su tarea.  
Ginny se le acercó a Lucy y le preguntó por Isabelle.  
- Hola Lucy…disculpa..¿no has visto a Belle?....pensé que andaría con ustedes-.  
- Ah…¡Hola Ginny!...no…Belle no está, desde que salimos de nuestra última clase no la hemos visto….-decía Lucy algo pensativa.  
- Ahhh…..ya veo….pues que lástima…me pidió que le prestara unas notas acerca de unos encantamientos….pero bueno….ni modo….gracias Lucy-.  
- De nada Ginny-.  
Ginny se fue a sentar junto a sus hermanos Fred y George, y empezó a platicar con ellos.

Pasó un buen rato, y llegó la hora de la cena, todos los de la sala común bajaron a cenar. Por su parte Ginny bajó a cenar junto con sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione, pero aún se preguntaba en dónde estaría Isabelle.  
La cena fue soberbia, como en todas las ocasiones, pero también durante toda la cena Isabelle no se apareció.  
- Oigan….- decía Ginny al finalizar la cena -¿alguno de ustedes no sabe dónde está Belle?-.  
Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Ron, Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.  
- Es verdad… hace un buen rato que no la veo- decía Hermione algo preocupada.  
-¿Y si le pasó algo?...¿Y si le hizo algo ese tal Miller?- decía alarmado Ron.  
- No creo….yo lo vi muy espantado al ver que Isabelle sacaba la varita….no creo que se atreva a hacer algo- comentaba Harry.  
- A lo mejor no tenía hambre y se fue directamente a la sala común- comentaba Ron.  
Ginny seguía algo preocupada.  
- Pues si no aparece al llegar a la sala común…le diremos a la profesora McGonagalll- decía Hermione.  
Después de eso, todos se apresuraron a terminar su cena, para dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor.

En otro lugar de Hogwarst(lugar donde estaba Belle), media hora antes….

Isabelle continuaba llorando desconsoladamente. Sus ojos se habían puesto muy rojos y se encontraba aún muy triste.   
Después de 5 minutos, decidió que era hora de irse. Era hora de regresar al castillo y enfrentar su situación.  
Al llegar al castillo, Isabelle su puso la capucha del uniforme en la cabeza, y trato de llegar a la sala común de manera escondida. Al pasar por delante de la puerta al Gran Salón y ver a todos comiendo, dijo:  
- No..creo que el día de hoy sea buena idea entrar….. no tengo mucha hambre…-.  
Siguió de largo y no entró a cenar.  
Creo que no soportaría tener a Hermione enfrente, y fingir que nada pasa…al menos no ahora….aún no soporto la idea de que Draco la mira desde lo lejos, deseando estar a su lado Y con estos pensamientos, Belle regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
Una vez adentro, Isabelle subió rápidamente a su habitación y como no había nadie, se cambió de ropa rapidamente, cerró las cortinas de su cama y se metió a la cobijas. Lo único que quería en eso momentos era desaparecer.  
- Desaparecer…eso es lo único que quiero…..sin Draco…..es lo único que quiero…- pensaba Isabelle, mientras se cubría la cabeza con las cobijas.  
- Draco….ya sé que tu amas a Granger….pero yo…yo..te quiero….me gustas desde que te conocí por primera vez- decía en un susurro Belle, mientras estaba abajo de las cobijas.  
Isabelle tomó un peluche que ella tenía. Era un osito café muy tierno, que se lo había regalado su papá. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apretó tanto, como queriendo sentir que era su padre el que la abrazaba.   
- ¿Por qué Draco?...yo te amo….¿por qué no te das cuenta?...veme a mi..no a ella..no a Hermione -decía Isabelle muy bajito mientras lloraba amargamente.  
- Draco..Draco…¿qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi?...tus ojos me hechizaron desde que te vi….tu eres la razón por la que mi translado fue menos doloroso…pero ahora….me has herido en lo más profundo…con ese estúpido amor por Granger….¡Veme a mi y no a ella……no a ella!- decía Belle casi sin voz debajo de la cobijas, mientras apretaba fuertemente el osito.   
Tal vez debido a tanto llorar, Isabelle se quedó dormida poco tiempo después. Nada le importaba en ese momento, sólo quería estar sola, quería seguir llorando por aquel amor que no le correspondía.

Después de cenar, todos llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, y estaban algo preocupados por Belle. Lucy y Shirle también, así que corrieron para buscar a Belle en el dormitorio, mientras los otros aguardaban.  
- Esto se me hace muy raro….¿dónde se habrá metido?- decía Ron.  
- Pues no sé…a mi también ya me está empezando a preocupar, después de todo es un niña pequeña- decía Harry.  
Ginny y Hermione se veían bastante preocupadas, mientras esperaban noticias de Lucy y Shirley.  
Después de un rato, Shirley y Lucy bajaron.  
- ¿Qué pasó…si está en su habitación?- preguntó Harry.  
- Si…si lo está..ya está dormida…está en su cama- decía Lucy algo preocupada.  
- ¿y que le pasó ?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Pues no sabemos, tratamos de despertarla, pero no nos hizo caso, vimos que estaba respirando y esas cosas, aunque….- se detuvo Shirley.  
- ¿Aunque qué?- preguntó Ron.  
Shirley y Lucy se voltearon a ver y dijeron:  
- Pues nos dio la impresión de que ella había estado llorando mucho…tenía marcas de lágrimas en el rostro- dijo Lucy.  
- ¿Llorando?- preguntó Harry.  
- Si asi es…llorando….bueno eso lo que suponemos…porque todavía tenía rastros de ellas, pero no quisimos despertarla….no lo consideramos pertinente- contesto Lucy.  
- Si tienes razón- decía Hermione.  
- Tal vez mañana nos diga que le paso…lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir….mañana es sábado y hay visita a Hogsmade- decía Ginny.   
Todos asintieron, y de dirigiron a sus dormitorios, algo preocupados por Belle.

:

:

:

:

:

HOLA DE NUEVO AMIGOS!!!!!!!

Nuevo chapter..........

Esta pobre niña no paró de llorar este capítulo....yo haría lo mismo....¿ustedes no?

Pero les metio un buen susto a sus compañeros........

¿Cómo será la actitud de Belle con Hermione?..........o.o

Y algo para pensar en el siguiente chapter.........

- Belle sigue triste, pero decide ir a Hogsmade......

-Malfoy y Ron....tienen un altercado .....que más bien...pone al descubierto ciertos sentimientos......

-Belle no tiene ganas de ver a Hermione......

-¿Quién le pegó a Belle?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente chapter........."Visita a Hogsmade: La tristeza de Belle"


	10. Visita a Hogsmade: La tristeza de Belle

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel.... 

NOTA 2: ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ME ESCRIBAN MÁS!!....UNA DUDA: ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE UNOS SON REVIEWS PRIVADOS O QUE ONDA ...NO ENTIENDO?

AHORA SI EMPECEMOS........

_____________________________________

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 10

"Visita a Hogsmade: La tristeza de Belle"

Otro dia nuevo comenzó en Hogwarts, y los alumnos estaban muy contentos por la visita a Hogsmade. Bueno, casi todos, había una cierta rubia Gryffindor a la cual nada le animaba. Isabelle se apuró a vestir, mientras sus amigas Shirley y Lucy aún estaban dormidas. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, un polo negro, zapatos negros y encima su túnica; se dejó el pelo suelto, sólo sujetado por una diadema color azul. Su pelo rubio dorado por naturaleza, le caía antes de los hombros; aún no era muy largo, como ella quisiera. Bajó a la sala común, y vió a Harry y a Ron sentados en un sillón, al parecer esperaban a Hermione. Al recordar ese nombre, a Isabelle le dio una punzada en el estómago, y recordó todo lo del día anterior. Bajó las escaleras despacio, ya que no quería hablar con nadie, pero Harry la vió y se dirigió a ella de inmediato.  
- Belle…¿Estás bien?...nos preocupaste mucho ayer….¿dónde estabas?-.  
Isabelle se detuvo, lo miró por un momento y le dirigió una leve sonrisa.  
- S..si …estoy bien Harry...gracias- contestó débilmente.  
- ¿Segura?...la verdad es que no te ves muy bien- comentó Ron mientras se acercaba.  
- Si estoy bien…gracias por preocuparse-.  
- ¿Estuviste llorando, Belle?...Shirley y Lucy nos dijeron que te vieron dormida con lágrimas en los ojos- preguntó suspicaz Harry.  
- Bueno…si …si estuve llorando…pero lo que pasa es que ayer me dio mucha nostalgia por mis amigos allá en Francia, y bueno…el sentimiento me ganó y me puse a llorar como loca….eso es todo- mintió en un tono algo nervioso.  
Ron y Harry la miraron por un momento. Después de eso Harry se acercó a ella, y le dijo:  
- Si esa es la razón de tu llanto…..entonces…recuerda que aquí estamos nosotros para ayudarte y ser tus amigos…¿verdad Ron?-.  
-¡Claro Belle!..para eso estamos…recuerda que ahora somos como tu familia…¡no te pongas triste!- decía Ron mientras también se acercaba a Belle.  
- Gracias Ron…Gracias Harry..¡Qué amables!- decía Belle de manera sincera.  
Isabelle dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y Harry se alegró de haberla ayudado. Harry le pasó una mano por el hombro y le dijo:  
- Y no dudes en recurrir a nosotros si tienes un problema….¡nosotros te ayudaremos!-.  
- Gracias- decía timidamente Belle.  
En ese momento Isabelle oyó gente que bajaba de las escaleras, y pensó que sería Hermione.  
- Bueno….los dejo….me quiero adelantar….como ayer no cené…¡tengo mucha hambre!...así que mejor me adelanto al comedor- y después de esto salió rápidamente de la sala común.  
Ron y Harry la vieron extrañados y ni tiempo les dio tiempo para decir algo. Sólo la vieron salir como un rayo de la habitación.  
De las escaleras bajaron Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Angelina Jonson, Shirley y Lucy, además de Seamus, Dean y Alex.  
Ron y Harry les contaron lo ocurrido con Isabelle, y los demás entendieron la situación por la que pasaba Belle, así que decidieron no interrogarla con más preguntas.  
Por su parte, Isabelle corrió hasta el Gran Salón, y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar. Miró con detenimiento la mesa de Slytherin, pero no encontró a Draco.  
A pesar de lo de ayer Draco…a pesar de eso…mis sentimientos no han cambiado pensó Isabelle al apartar la vista de la mesa de Slytherin.  
Poco tiempo después llegaron todos los demás y saludaron efusivamente a Belle, la cual se alegró mucho al verlos, pero trató de desviar la mirada cuando Hermione le habló; aún no podía verla enteramente a los ojos.  
Durante el desayuno Isabelle se mostró extremadamente callada, casi no habló. Fue casi un alivio para ella que Steven Ross fuera a su mesa a saludarla.  
- ¡Hola Belle!- saludó efusivamente.  
- ¡Hola Steven!....-.  
- ¿Lista para la visita a Hogsmade?-.  
- Si..claro- le respondió de manera poco entusiasta.  
- Me preguntaba..que si ya acabaste de desayunar…¿podríamos ir juntos hasta Hogsmade?- dijo timidamente.  
Isabelle se sorprendió y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ser acompañada, aceptó. Se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de sus amigos y les dijo que los vería en Hogsmade. Todos los presentes, los vieron alejarse y salir del Gran Salón.  
- ¡Vaya con ese Steven!...¡se vé que no pierde el tiempo!- decía sorprendida Parvati.  
- Si y la verdad es que hacen una pareja ¡¡muy tierna!!!- comentaba Lavender.  
- Pero creo que su cambio de actitud con él ha mejorado mucho….se ve que lo aprecia-comentaba Hermione.  
- Pues yo no creo que lo aprecie tanto como ustedes dicen…Belle no se ve nada entusiasmada, más bien se vé aburrida con él –comentó tajantemente Ginny.  
Harry no comentó nada, pero pensó:  
Pues no creo…si aceptó ir con él es porque le gusta …¿o no?....bueno no se le ve muy entusiasta con el chico….pero…no se….es muy rara….a veces quisiera saber que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Belle…sólo espero que sepa lo que hace  
  
Isabelle salió del castillo acompañada por Steven, pero su ánimo seguía por los suelos. Steven trataba de sacarle plática:  
- ¿Y..ya sabes a que lugares irás en Hogsmade , Belle?  
- Bueno…no….no lo sé….pero caminaré por las calles a ver que veo –contestaba Belle desanimada.  
- ¿Y no piensas reunirte con tus amigos más tarde?-.  
- Pues si….yo creo que si…quiero preguntarle a Harry que me aconseje algún lugar para comprar un abrillantador para palo de escoba- comentó Belle.  
- ¿Tienes una escoba?-.  
- Oh…si….¿no te lo había comentado?...yo jugaba Quidditch en mi antigua escuela….bueno…estaba en la reserva…..- comentaba timidamente Belle.  
- ¿En serio?...vaya…eso si que fue sorpresa….¿y en qué posición juegas?-.  
- Soy una cazadora….pero no te creas no soy tan buena…..-.  
- No lo creo…¡apuesto a que eres buena…y que de seguro formarás parte del equipo de Gryffindor!-.  
- ¡No exageres Steven!-.  
- En serio….¿y ya se lo dijiste a Harry?...él te puede ayudar a entrar en el equipo-.  
- No, no se lo he dicho…..-.  
- Pues deberías….apuesto que él te apoyará, después de todo es tu amigo-.  
- Bueno..el hecho que sea mi amigo..no quiere decir que me va a ayudar….pero bueno…tal vez le diga- decía Isabelle un poco más animada.  
Y así ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Hogsmade. 

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Salón….

- Bueno…es mejor que ya nos vayamos a Hogsmade para aprovechar más el día…¿no les parece?- comentaba Ron.  
- Si…¡vámonos!- comentaba Harry en tono feliz.  
Y así salieron del Gran Salón el trio, acompañados por Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Lucy, Shirley y Alex. Todos iban casi a la salida, cuando se encontraron con Malfoy.  
- ¡Vaya…Potter saca a pasear a todos sus seguidores!.....¡qué enternecedor!-. comentaba agriamente Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como idiotas.  
- ¡Cállate imbécil!- comentaba Seamus, mientras Lavender lo tomaba del brazo para tranquilizarlo.  
- Ignóralo Seamus… no vale la pena delatarnos en llegar a Hogsmade por él….de todas formas sabemos que lo bestia nunca se le va a quitar- comentaba Hermione en tono despreocupado mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse.  
Draco se sulfuró y la alcanzó y tomo por el brazo jalándola, y debido al jalón Hermione aproximó su cuerpo al de Malfoy. Así la cara de Malfoy y de Hermione quedaron muy cerca. Hermione lo miraba temerosa, y en espera de que Malfoy le hiciera algo, pero él solo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente sin decir palabra. Inmediatamente Ron y Harry salieron a defenderla. Ron empujó a Malfoy.  
- ¿Qué crees que haces estúpido?....¿cómo te atreves a jalarla de esa manera?- decía Ron mientras se ponía delante de Hermione.  
- ¡No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima..Malfoy!- decía Harry.  
Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron al lado de Draco y mostraron sus puños de manera amenazadora.  
- ¡Yo no le hice nada…y de hecho no sé cómo me pude haber atrevido a tocarla!....¡tendré que volver a lavarme las manos…tocar a una sangre sucia es peor que meter las manos a un pozo de fango!-comentó Draco.  
Ron no lo soportó más y se abalanzó contra Malfoy, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y Draco fue a dar patas arriba; Crabbe y Goyle trataron de sostener a Draco, mientras Harry y Seamus trataban de controlar a Ron.  
- ¡Déjame Harry…lo voy a matar!- decía Ron mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.  
- ¡Hermano cálmate por favor!- le decía Ginny.  
Draco se incorporó y un fino hilo de sangre se asomaba de su boca.  
-¡Me las vas a pagar Weasley! –decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre.- Defendiendo a una sangre sucia…que tierno pobretón!- decía enojado Malfoy.  
Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dijo:  
- ¡Ron…no debiste de haber hecho eso!- le reclamó Hermione.  
Todos la observaron atónitos.   
-¿Cómo que no debí de haber hecho eso?....¡te insultó!- comentaba Ron.  
Hermione le tomó un hombro y le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.  
- Ron…¿sabes que me importa un soberano sorbete lo que este imbécil diga de mi?-decía Hermione mientras le hacía una seña hacia Mlafoy.   
- Pero..Hermione….- tartamudeaba Ron.  
- Para mi, sus insultos no me afectan, son opiniones de una persona inmadura y falta de carácter, que lo único que hace es repetir lo que su padre dice….para mi la única opinión que cuenta es la tuya- y después de esto Hermione se puso algo colorada, y dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban de manera sospechosa porlo que había dicho, se apresuró a decir:  
- B..bueno…y la opinión de Harry, y de Ginny y de Seamus…y….- decía muy colorada Hermione.  
- Si Hermione…ya entendimos, ya entendimos….- decía Lavender mientras le sonreía pícaramente. Hermione trató de desviar la mirada de Ron, el cual se había puesto también algo colorado.  
Por su parte Draco, al ver esta escena, se puso aún más enojado y parecía que hechaba chispas.  
¡Ese estúpido de Weasley!....ese imbécil….siempre defediéndola y haciendose ver como un héroe ante sus ojos…¡es patético!  
Draco salió de sus pensamientos y le gritó a Ron:  
-¡Me las vas a pagar Weasley!-.  
- ¡Pues cuando quieras!...aqui te voy a estar esperando-decía Ron gritando.  
Draco miró a Hermione  
-Y tu sangre sucia….no siempre tendrás a tus amiguitos para que te defiendan-.  
Y después de esto, salió apresuradamente del castillo.  
Pasado un tiempo después en Hogsmade….

- Vaya este si que es un pueblo muy lindo e interesante Steven!- decía Isabelle.  
- Si!!!....este es un lugar estupendo para pasar el rato y comprar cosas…-.  
Isabelle y Steven habían recorrido juntos unas cuantas calles, y al parecer el estado de ánimo de ella, ya estaba un poco mejor. De repente Isabelle dijo:  
- Steven….se me había olvidado, pero tengo que ir al servicio postal, ya que tengo que enviar unos mensajes a mis parientes hasta Francia, y eso me tomará un poco de tiempo, ya que no he terminado todas las cartas que voy a enviar…y bueno…la verdad no quiero que pierdas tiempo valioso de esta salida….-.  
- Ok…entonces…¿te parece si te dejo para que tu hagas tus cosas, mientras yo también voy a hacer algunas compras?- decía Steven algo cohibido.  
- ¡Perfecto!...así los dos aprovechamos más el tiempo…..¡pero no vayas a pensar que es otra cosa….de veraz que tengo que hacer esto….!- decía Belle en tono de disculpa.  
- No..no…está bien….de hecho yo te iba a decir que tenía otras cosas que hacer….pero ya que fuiste tu la de la idea…no importa….en serio…..- decía Steven con una amplia sonrisa.  
- ¡Gracias Steven!...te agradezco mucho haberme invitado a venir hasta aquí juntos.  
- ¡No ni lo digas!-decía Steven algo rojo.- Pero espero y nos veamos en Las Tres Escobas, es un bar muy conocido,sólo pregunta y te dirán donde es…-.  
- ¡Claro ahí estaré..y de nuevo gracias por la compañía!-decía Belle.  
Después de eso, Bellle vió alejarse a Steven y desapareció de su vista al doblar una esquina. Isabelle produjo un hondo suspiro y se puso en busca de la oficina de servicio postal.  
Creo que hubiera sido buena idea preguntarle a Steven antes de que se fuera, el lugar donde está la oficina de correos  
Al detenerse en una esquina, Belle vió a Terry y a Susan(sus amigos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff respectivamente), y les preguntó acerca de la oficina de correos. Ellos amablemente le dieron las indicaciones, y en menos de 10 minutos, Belle se encontraba frente a la oficina de correos. Sacó de su túnica varios sobres de distintos colores y entró en la oficina. Ahí, terminó algunas de sus cartas, y tardó un rato en seleccionar las lechuzas que mandaría. En resumen, tardo cerca de hora y media en la oficina de correos, pero al fin, sus cartas a sus familiares y amigos estaban rumbo a Francia. Después de terminar, Isabelle se dió cuenta de que estaba sola en un pueblo que no conocía en absoluto, y por lo tanto sería probable que se perdiera. Con estos pensamientos, Isabelle caminó hasta un pequeño jardín, y se sentó en una banca a pensar en lo que haría.  
Bueno…estar sola no es tan malo…aunque tampoco sé a donde ir o que hacer  
Isabelle cerró los ojos por un momento. De repente, sintió un golpe en la cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Lo que le había pegado era una réplica en miniatura de una quaffle. La tomó en su mano, y trató de encontrar al dueño.  
Se levantó de la banca, y vió que un chico se dirigía a ella corriendo.:

:

:

:

:.

¡HOLA!

¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN ESCRIBAN REVIEWS....!(Aunque sea para insultarme por escribir este fic, pero haganlo.....)

Bueno....pero en fin....¿cómo vieron el Chpater?

Con esta pelea ya se descaró Ron...¿No crees?...¿y que tal Hermione?......¿acaso Draco está ciego?  


Aparte de que a la pobre de Belle es ignorada por Draco, la abandonan en Hogsmade.....y ¡de pilón hasta es golpeada por un desconocido!.....pobre

En el proximo chapter:

-Gryffindor vs Slytherin....y no es precisamente en el Quidditch.....ni serán Harry vs Malfoy

-Belle desquita su coraje.....

-Draco y Belle se encuentran.....¿de qué hablaran?

-Ginny recibe un regalo sin esperarlo.....

-Belle es una compradora compulsiva????????????

NO se pierdan el siguienet capitulo......"Visita a Hogsmade 2: Belle y el problema con las Serpientes"


	11. Visita a Hogsmade 2: Belle y el problema...

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

NOTA2: lo que este entre son los pensamientos de los personajes..okas???

AHORA SI EMPECEMOS........

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 11

"Visita a Hogsmade 2: Belle y el problema con las Serpientes"

¿Quién le pegó a Belle?...ahora veremos....................

Se levantó de la banca, y vió que un chico se dirigía a ella corriendo.  
- …ese estúpido de Julian….¿por qué la lanzó tan fuerte?...lo acabo de comprar y él ya lo perdió -decía en tono molesto el chico, mientras parecía estar buscando algo.  
Isabelle lo miraba mientras el chico buscaba agachado atrás de la banca; el chico ni la había notado. Isabelle se le acercó.  
- Oye…disculpa..¿es esto lo que buscas?- le dijo mientras le enseñaba la pequeña quaffle.  
El chico se levantó y la tomó bruscamente de la mano de Isabelle.  
-¡Oye!....¡no seas grosero!... –contestaba indignada.  
- ¡Si..si es mía!-le gritó el chico.  
- ¡Oye…tu tonta pelota me pegó en la cabeza…podrías al menos pedir una disculpa!-.  
- ¡Fue un accidente!...además no fue mi culpa…yo no la aventé…la aventó un compañero –decía el chico en tono desprocupado.  
Después de esto, Isabelle se dio cuenta de que el escudo de Slytherin se asomaba en la capa que traía puesta el chico. Por su parte, el chico también parecía haberse dado cuenta del escudo de Gryffindor que tenía Belle en su capa.  
- ¡Pues eres un grosero…con razón los de Slytherin tienen tan mala fama! -decía Isabelle en tono molesto.  
EL chico se acercó a Isabelle y le dijo:  
- ¡Tendría que estar loco para pedir disculpas a una Gryffindor! -.  
Isabelle se enojó, sacó su varita, la apuntó a la pelota que estaba en la mano del chico y gritó:  
-¡Accio inite!-  
De repente la pelota, salió disparada de la mano del chico y empezó a pegarle en la cabeza. El chico trataba de deshacerse de la pelota como si se tratara de un mosquito. Isabelle se reía discretamente ante la escena. Después de un ratito, Isabelle dijo:  
-¡Finite Incantatem!-  
La pelota se detuvo y fue a dar a la mano de Belle.  
-¿Entonces qué….me vas a pedir una disculpa o qué?-  
El chico la miró con furia y se abalanzó contra ella, pero antes de poder siquiera moverse más, Belle gritó:  
-¡Initum Petrificus!-  
El chico se quedó como helado y luchaba para moverse, pero parecía sujeto con hilos que le impedían moverse.  
-Esos modales tuyos no son nada adecuados –le decía ella en tono burlón. Después de un rato deshizo el encantamiento.  
-¿Entonces ….si o no la disculpa?-preguntó desafiante Belle.   
El chico se paró frente a ella, la miró con enojo y le dijo:  
- Discúlpame…fue un accidente….-lo dijo en tono de enojo.  
- Esta bien…..toma..ten tu pelota- le decía mientras le daba la pelota en la mano.-Eso era lo único que quería…una disculpa-.  
El chico la miró por un momento y le dijo:  
- Nadie, nunca me había tratado así….eres la primera que lo hace -.  
- Bueno…¿y?- respondía despreocupadamente Belle, con la varita lista para apuntarle.  
- Pues que….eres una chica muy valiente al hacerlo….otra en tu lugar se hubiera puesto a llorar-.  
Isabelle se sorprendió de escuchar eso. Lo último que imaginaba era a un Slytherin haciendo un cumplido, y menos a una Gryffindor.  
-Pues si….eso si…..esa es la virtud de mi casa…¿o no?-decía Belle.  
El chico la miró de nuevo, y después le preguntó:  
-¿Tu eres la nueva alumna..verdad?-  
-Si así es…Isabelle Marié d´Launcrett-  
- ¡Vaya y por la forma de atacarme tan rápidamente comprendo tu victoria a Elliot!  
-Así es…tu compañero de casa no fue muy rápido que digamos-.  
El chico la miró y le dijo:  
- Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini y estoy en 5° curso- decía mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba. Zabini era un chico de pelo castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos color miel, y a juzgar por las chicas, era guapo.  
Isabelle lo miró con cara de asombro, ya que ella pensaba que él le haría algo en respuesta a sus ataques, pero no lo hizo. Pero antes de irse, el chico le dijo:  
-No te hice nada, porque se que eres muy rápida con la varita…así que mejor lo dejamos de este tamaño…no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, tengo otras cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que ser el blanco de tus hechizos-.  
- No es para tanto….de hecho….- decía Belle algo nerviosa – Yo soy la que te debería de pedir una disculpa….-.  
Ante eso, Blaise se detuvo y de dio la vuelta para mirarla.  
-¿Por qué quieres disculparte?-  
-Porque no tenía derecho a tratarte así…ni de atacarte…después de todo me dijiste que no lanzaste la pelota…discúlpame…lo que pasa es que no he andado de muy humor-  
Blaise la miró, se acercó a ella y le dijo:  
-Pues creo que los dos fuimos groseros..así que estamos a mano….además acepto tus disculpas con la condición de que no le digas a nadie de que me acorralaste de esa manera con la varita…tu sabes….eso me dejaría en mala posición-.  
Isabelle lo miró sorprendida, ya que aquel chico de Slytherin estaba en cierta forma, tratando de ser agradable con ella.   
-Esta bien…hagamos de cuenta que esto no pasó-.  
-Bien…-..y después de esto Blaise se marchó apresuradamente   
Bueno…tal vez no todos los Slytherins sean tan malos y desagradables como parecen…bueno al menos este chico no lo fue tanto  
Isabelle lo vió alejarse. Después de eso, guardó su varita y comenzó a explorar el pueblo; era un lugar encantador. Siguió caminando mirando los aparadores de las tiendas, cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina, vió a lo lejos al objeto de su afecto: Draco Malfoy. Iba acompañado de sus guardaespaldas. Isabelle sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con solo verlo. Tenía unas ganas locas de ir hacía él, y en esta ocasión no se contuvo. Miró a todos lados para ver si no había alguien conocido por ahí, y después se puso en marcha hacía donde estaba él. Se fue acercando lentamentel, tratando de no llamar la atención de sus amigos. Draco se encontraba de espaldas, e Isabelle esperó a que Crabbe y Goyle entraran a una tienda donde vendían pasteles y toda clase de panes. Draco los esperó afuera. Entonces, Belle cuidadosamente le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. Draco, al sentirlas, se dió la vuelta. Al ver el rostro de Malfoy, Isabelle dio un ligero gritito y dijo, algo alarmada:  
- Pero..¿Draco..qué te pasó en la boca?...¡estás sangrando!-.  
Draco la miró con impresión, miró a todos lados para ver si no los veían, después la tomó por el brazo, y la jaló a un pequeño callejoncito apartado de la vista del público.  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces Isabelle? –le decía mientras la miraba con enojo.  
- ¡Pues yo sólo….yo sólo quería saludarte Draco! –le decía algo asustada Belle.  
- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero que nos vean juntos!-.  
- Ya lo sé….pero bueno….pensé que aquí…lejos de la escuela, tal vez no habría problema-.  
- ¡Pues te equivocas! –le gritaba Draco -¡Aquí más que en la escuela debemos de ser cuidadosos!-.  
- Está bien…está bien…ya lo entendí –decía Isabelle en tono triste. –Pero al menos me puedes decir ¿qué te pasó?...¿por qué tienes sangre en el labio?- preguntaba Belle en tono de preocupación.  
-Tuve una pelea con el estúpido de Weasley –dijo tajantemente.  
Isabelle bajó la mirada y le preguntó en tono triste:  
-¿Fue por Hermione…verdad?-.  
-Si asi es….fue por ella…por defenderla de mis insultos-.  
-Pues si la insultaste…es lógico que la defendiera –decía Isabelle severamente.  
-¡Cómo odio que ese estúpido siempre la defienda…tal parece que la quiere impresionar! –decía Draco en tono molesto -¡Estoy seguro de que a él le gusta…siempre ha sido así con ella…siempre protegiéndola!-.  
Isabelle no aguantó y le dijo:  
-Pues tal vez a ella también le guste él...a cualquier chica puede gustarle un chico que la defienda y se preocupe por ella de esa manera...¿no?-  
Al oir esto, Draco se le acercó a Belle; parecía que se había enojado aún más.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?...¿Insinuas que entre ellos hay algo?-.   
Isabelle comprendió que había metido la pata. Ahora Draco la iba a agarrar más en contra de Ron que de costumbre.  
-Bueno…no se….yo supongo…pero nada me consta –decía nerviosamente Belle.  
Draco se apartó y le dijo:.  
-¡Tienes razón en lo que dices!...por eso el día de hoy la sangre sucia le dijo unas palabras muy melosas a ese imbécil…acerca de que las opiniones de él hacia ella eran las más importantes…¿Cómo no lo vi antes?....y yo que me procupaba por Krum o por Potter, pensando en que ellos me la pudieran quitar….¡pero veo que ese Weasley es el que va tras ella!- dijo Draco mientras con un pie lanzaba una piedra al fondo del callejón.  
Isabelle sólo se limitaba a mirarlo; observó que su rostro mostraba mucho coraje. También se dio cuenta que el hilo de sangre se asomaba por la boca de Draco, y rapidamente sacó su varita, y dijo levemente:  
-¡Cicatrizatus!-  
Inmediatamente el hilo de sangre sesó y la herida de Malfoy sanó. Draco la miró sorprendido por un momento.  
-¡Vaya veo que sabes curar Isa!...gracias –le dijo en tono de desdén.  
-De nada…¡no podía dejarte con esa herida!- decía tímidamente y poniéndose algo roja.  
De repente Malfoy escuchó los llamados de sus amigos, y le dijo en tono bajo a Belle:  
-¡Pues espero que me tengas al tanto de lo que te pedí..y ahora más que nunca fíjate en ella y en Weasley!...¿me entendiste?-.  
-Si..ya sé…no te preocupes-.  
Y después de esto, Draco se fue, sin ni siquiera decirle un adiós. Después de eso,  
Isabelle se recargó en la fría pared del pequeño callejón, y sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar, pero pensó que no tenía caso llorar más, así que se echó ánimos y salió del callejón tratando de disfrutar lo más que puediera esa salida a Hogsmade.  
De repente, al ir caminando Isabelle oyó que alguien le hablaba, volteó y vió a Ginny que le gritaba desde el otro lado de la calle.  
-¡Belle….Belle! -.  
Belle cruzó la calle, y se acercó a Ginny.  
-¡Hola Ginny!-  
-¿Qué haces tu sola caminando por ahí?...pensé que estarías acompañada por Steven – preguntaba Ginny.  
- Bueno…yo tenías otras cosas que hacer y el también ..así que nos separamos -.  
- Ahh…ya veo….¡pues entonces que bueno que te encontre! –decía alegremente Ginny.  
Isabelle también se alegró de haberla encontrado.  
-Si…porque así ya voy a tener alguien que me muestre el pueblo…porque la verdad no lo conozco, y además no es tan divertido pasear sola -.  
-Si eso si….así que tu y yo seremos compañeras en este recorrido..¿Te parece?-.  
-¡Claro Ginny..eso es estupéndo!-. Isabelle dudo, pero después le preguntó:  
-Oye…pensé que estarías con tus amigos o con tu hermano, Harry y Hermione…-.  
Ginny se puso algo seria y le dijo:  
-Bueno no estoy con mis amigos, porque les dije que iba a venir con Ron, Hermione y Harry, pero después de un rato me dijeron que tenían que hacer algo y se fueron, dejándome sola – decía Ginny algo disgustada.  
-Ah..ya veo..bueno….algo tendrán que haber hecho…pero eso sirvió para que tu y yo nos encontraramos -.  
-¿Y hay algo en especial que quieras ver o hacer o comprar?- preguntó Ginny.  
-Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera pedirte que me llevaras a algún lugar donde vendan dulces y esas cosas…¿lo harías?- preguntaba Belle en tono anhelante.  
-¡Claro!...y no hay lugar mejor que Honeydukes-.  
Después de eso, las dos se dirigieron platicando alegremente a la dulcería.  
Llegaron a la dulcería e Isabelle se puso muy contenta. Ginny la miraba divertida.  
-¡Me encantan los dulces Ginny!...por si no lo sabes, soy una chica de lo más golosa –le dijo en tono pícaro.  
Isabelle entró por cada uno de los pasillos y juntó un montón de dulces para comprar. Ginny la miraba asombrada. Nunca pensó que una chica tan delgada y menuda como Belle fuera tan golosa. Isabelle puso sus dulces encima del mostrador, y pagó en total, 8 galeones con 12 sickles. Una cantidad algo elevada para ser sólo dulces. Ginny la miró algo asombrada.  
-No te alarmes Ginny, no me los voy a comer sola …,les voy a convidar a varios en la escuela –dijo Belle ante la expresión de Ginny.  
-¿Y ahora que más quieres hacer Belle?-  
-Bueno, ¿podrías llevarme a una tienda de escobas o de quidditch?-.  
-¡Claro!...¿pero para que quieres ir a una tienda así?-.  
-Es que quiero comprar un abrillantador para palo de escoba, es que necesito darle brillo a la mía-.  
-¿Tienes escoba?-  
-Aja…-  
-¿Juegas al Quidditch?-preguntaba Ginny.  
-Si…bueno en Beauxbatons formaba parte del equipo, aunque sólo de la reserva –contestó algo apenada Belle.  
-¿Qué posición juegas?-.  
-Cazadora-  
-¡Vaya!...eso si que es una sorpresa…yo también a veces juego en esa posición-contestaba Ginny.  
-¿En serio?...entonces….¿estás en el equipo de Gryffindor?- preguntó Belle mientras abría un paquetito de chiclosos.  
-No…no…pero estoy pensando en apuntarme en las convocatorias para la formación del equipo, ya que este es último curso de varios de los integrantes del equipo-.  
-Pues eso suena interesante…tal vez yo también me anime para ingresar al equipo-.  
-¡Sería grandioso que estuvieramos en el equipo!- decía Ginny con ojos soñadores.  
Isabelle la miró con una risita.  
-Si me imagino….después de todo he oído que Harry es el buscador y eso implicaría tener que estar mucho tiempo juntos….tu sabes…practicando-.  
Ginny se puso algo roja.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Belle?- decía Ginny algo alterada.  
-Bueno…nada…sólo digo que así podríamos afianzar más la amistad con Harry…- decía Belle en tono despreocupado.  
-Bueno…si…pero eso no me importa- decía Ginny en tono nervioso.  
-Aja…si tu lo dices…-  
-¡Belle!- decía Ginny muy sonrojada  
-¡Vámos Ginny…te he visto!...se ve que ese Harry te simpatiza-.  
-Bueno…algo hay de eso- decía Ginny en tono bajo, y muy sonrojada.  
-¡Lo ves…es tu gran oportunidad para estar cerca de él!- decía Belle en tono de felicidad.  
Ambas se rieron y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la tienda de Quidditch. Allí Belle y Ginny pasaron algún tiempo viendo los artículos. En uno de los pasillos de la tienda, vieron el abrillantador e Isabelle lo tomó. En otro, Belle tomó una hermosa funda para guardar la escoba, la cual era de terciopelo rojo. Por último, y casi para salir, Belle vió un libro con pasta morada y adornado en las esquinas con piedras de colores, era muy hermoso, era pequeño y se llamaba "Partidos de Quidditch: Las mayores emociones del siglo". En la portada se econtraban varios jugadores que se lanzaban la Quaffle unos a otros y sonreían. Isabelle lo tomó y lo compró junto con todas la otras cosas. Ginny la miraba algo sorprendida cuando pagó las cosas. Había pagado 7 galeones en total.   
Se lo regalaré a Draco…¡Estoy segura que con detalles como éste, poco a poco se irá dando cuenta de mis intenciones! pensaba alegremente Belle.  
-Ese libro que compraste es muy bonito y se ve que está interesante- decía Ginny al salir de la tienda.  
-Si es muy lindo, por eso lo compré…pero pienso regalarlo, sólo espero que le guste- decía Belle algo apenada.  
-¿Con qué…lo vas a regalar?...¡Váya Belle que detallista!...¿Y quien será el afortunado? –preguntaba curiosamente Ginny.  
-Bueno…luego te lo digo…primero deja ver si reuno el coraje suficiente para hacerlo…- decía nerviosamente Belle.  
-Ahh….pero entonces, a ese chico debe de gustarle el Quidditch…-  
-Pues si…si le gusta…creo que bastante –  
Ginny la miró y le dijo:  
-¡Pues debe de ser un chico afortunado, muy afortunado!-  
-¿Por qué lo dices Ginny?-  
-Pues por tu mirada al hablar de él…se vé que le tienes un gran aprecio-  
Belle se puso muy roja. Ginny se rió.  
Ginny le sugirió ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas e Isabelle aceptó. De camino al bar, pasaron por una tienda llamada "Accesorios para las brujas de hoy" . Era una tienda dedicada a la venta de cosméticos, listones, moños, pulseras, perfumes, etc.; todo lo adecuado para hacer lucir hermosa e impecable a una bruja. Ginny se acercó al aparador y se mostraba entusiasmada al verlo. Belle también se acercó, y miraba atentamente el aparador; aunque ella no se mostraba muy animada con eso.  
-¿Oye Belle, te gustaría si echáramos un vistazo?-  
-Bueno..si tu quieres…-  
-Ánda…a veces vengo con mis amigas o con Hermione-  
-¿Con Hermione?..bueno…es que siempre parece que estas cosas no le gustan…tu sabes por la forma en la que se burla de Lavender y Parvati…-  
-Si….aunque ella diga que no le interesan mucho estas cosas, también a veces se da sus vueltas por aquí..-  
-Ahhh…está bien entremos –decía Belle algo más interesada.  
Tal vez si compro algunas cosas, o trato de parecerme un poco a Hermione, Draco se fijaría en mipensaba Belle.  
Entraron a la tienda, que estaba repleta de chucherías propias para brujas. Ginny veía unas pulseras de plata que se encontraban en un estante. Belle por su parte se limitó a observar unos listones para el cabello. Pasaron cerca de una hora en la tienda. Al final, Ginny sólo compró un modesto juego de pasadores. Belle pagó sus compras antes que Ginny, entre las cuales llevaba varios listones, un pequeño alajero de plata para ponerlos, una pequeña toalla para lavar la cara, y también llevaba un hermoso espejo de bolsillo con un hermoso marco de oro. Ginny pagó 6 knuts por sus compras, e invitablemente se había sonrojado debido a su raquitica compra. Por su parte, Belle pagó 13 galeones. Ginny la observaba mientras pagaba.  
Salieron de la tienda, con rumbo a Las Tres Escobas.  
-Tenías razón Ginny…esa tienda es muy bonita-  
-¡Si que lo es!...y tienen mucho surtido-  
-Esas pulseras que estabas viendo eran muy bonitas Ginny…apuesto a que se te verían muy bien –comentó Belle.  
-Si…bueno…creo que si…pero eran algo caras…tal vez mejor las pida de Navidad –decía algo incómoda Ginny.  
-¡Y para que esperar hasta Navidad…si te las puedes poner hoy! –decía alegremente Belle.  
Ginny se detuvo y la miró:  
-Belle…yo no puedo pagar unas pulseras así…son muy caras –decía en tono serio  
-Pues no tienes por qué pagarlas Ginny, si ya las he pagado –decía Belle mientras sacaba de sus bolsas un pequeño paquetito con un moño. Se lo dio a Ginny.  
Ginny lo tomó y no supo que decir.  
-Pero…pero…no…las pulseras…¿tu las compraste Belle?-  
-Aja..y no sólo las compre…sino que te las regalo Ginny –decía Belle alegremente.  
-¡No..no puedo aceptarlas…son muy caras Belle!-  
-¡Vámos Ginny..no seas así!-  
-Pero…-  
-¡Tómalas…son tuyas!-decía severamente Belle –Son una muestra de agradecimiento por ser tan gentil en mostrarme el pueblo, y por haberla hecho de mi guía turística –agregó.  
-Pero yo no hice eso con intenciones de que me pagaras Belle…-  
-¡Eso lo sé Ginny!..y por eso te las regalo…te las regalo con mucho cariño-  
Ginny la miró, y le sonrió.  
-¡Espero que te gusten!....vi que las veías con mucha insistencia, así que no resistí el impulso de comprarlas para ti-  
-¡Gracias Belle..eres muy amable!-  
-¡No..no..no…ni lo digas!-decía Belle en tono algo apenado-  
-Bueno…gracias Belle –decía aún apenada Ginny.-Espero que este gasto no afecte tu bolsillo para las siguientes salidas-  
-No, no lo creo…no creas que siempre gasto así….también cuido mis finanzas-  
Pero a Ginny no le parecía que eso fuera verdad, ya que había pagado cerca de 39 galeones por sus compras, la cual era una cantidad algo elevada...........

Hola a todos..............

manden reviews por fa!!!!!


	12. Visita a Hogsmade 3: Un trio, un dueto, ...

NOTA: Harry Potter y sus personajes originales NO me pertenecen....si me pertenecieran sería la mujer más rica de Inglaterra...aún más que la mismisima Reina Isabel....

NOTA2: lo que este entre son los pensamientos de los personajes..okas???

AHORA SI EMPECEMOS........

Historia de un amor…….un tanto enredado…

Capítulo 12

"Visita a Hogsmade 3: Un trio, un dueto, y para mejorar ¡Un perro!"

Belle iba con las manos ocupadas por sus compras, así que Ginny le abrió la puerta del bar. Al entrar, Belle vió a varios alumnos de Hogwarts allí, muchos de los cuales no conocía. Después de un rato, Ginny vió a Ron, Harry y Hermione, y le dijo a Belle que fueran con ellos. A Belle no le agradó mucho la idea, ya que aún le incomodaba un poco el hecho de estar cerca de Hermione, pero aceptó.  
Se sentaron con ellos, exactamente frente a ellos. Todos se saludaron. Ron, Hermione y Harry, le pidieron varias disculpas a Ginny por haberla abandonado, y al final ella los perdonó. Ellas no se imaginaron, que los tres chicos habían ido a visitar a Sirius Black a su escondite.  
-¿Te ha gustado Hogsmade Belle?- preguntó Hermione.  
Belle trató de esforzarse por contestarle.  
-Si..si…mucho Hermione-  
-Veo que traes varias compras Belle…se ve que te gusta eso de comprar- comentaba Ron.  
-No, no mucho, de hecho no soy muy afecta, pero eran cosas que necesitaba Ron-  
-¿Necesitabas esa cantidad enorme de dulces Belle?- preguntó Harry, al ver la gran bolsa de Honeydukes.  
-B..bueno…si…- decía Belle algo sonrojada.  
Todos se rieron. Después de eso, Harry ordenó cerveza de mantequilla para todos.   
Todos tomaron su cerveza tranquilos y platicando de cosas de la escuela. Para rematar, Ron le pidió a Belle que les pronunciara diversas palabras en francés, ya que a él le encantaba ese tonito de hablar de los franceses.  
-Oye Ron…no es que me moleste hablar francés….pero..¿de verdad te gusta nuestra entonación? –preguntaba Belle.  
-Pues no creo que le guste la entonación de todos los franceses, yo creo más bien que le gustó la entonación de una francesita en particular..¿verdad Ron?- decía Harry.  
Ron se ruborizó.  
-¿Tienes amigas francesas Ron? –preguntó Belle.  
-Bueno…eso que se dice amiga..amiga no….pero si una conocida-. Hermione se puso algo seria y lo miraba algo enojada. Isabelle se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato.  
-¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó Belle.  
-Fleur Delacour, la campeona de Beauxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos- contestó Harry. Hermione lanzó un sonido de burla. Ron la miró ofendido.  
-¡AAAAAHHH…..si!...entonces…¿Te impactó Fleur, Ron?- dijo picaramente Belle.  
-¡Qué si lo impactó!...lo deverías de haber visto- decía divertida Ginny.  
-No..no es para tanto…pero la verdad es que si es una chica muy linda-.  
-Si en eso tienes razón Ron..es muy bonita- decía Harry.  
-Bueno…entonces creo que le haré saber a Fleur..que dejó 2 admiradores en Hogwarts- contestó Belle.  
Ron y Harry la miraron atónitos. Ginny y Hermione la miraban con curiosidad.  
-Si…yo la conozco...su padre es compañero de trabajo del mío- decía Belle tranquilamente.  
-¿En serio?- decía Ron.  
-¡Claro!...mi padre y el suyo han trabajado en el mismo lugar desde hace un tiempo-.  
-¿En qué trabajan Belle?- preguntaba Hermione.  
Belle de nuevo hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar con Hermione.  
-Bueno…su padre y mi padre son medimagos y trabajan en un hospital mágico muy importante, en París -.  
-¡Vaya que pequeño es el mundo!- decía Harry.  
-Si así es…muy pequeño Harry-.  
-¿Y te llevas con ella?...porque se ve que es media especial de caracter- preguntaba Ginny.  
-Más bien diría que algo altanera y un poco ególatra- decía ásperamente Hermione, mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla.  
Isabelle la miró algo molesta, y continuó.  
-Pues si…si me llevo con ella, y realmente me cae muy bien, aunque me llevo más con su hermana menor, Gabrielle, la cual por cierto, es la adoración de Fleur-  
-Si de eso me di cuenta- decía Harry.  
-Fleur y yo nos empezamos a llevar más cuando yo entré a Beauxbatons, y siempre me ayudó-.  
-¿Verdad que tiene parte de veela?- comentaba Ron.  
-Si..así es Ron..sus abuelas son veelas, por eso es que ella es muy hermosa-.  
-Si eso si…..-decía suspirando Ron. Hermione parecía molesta.  
Belle, Harry y Ginny rieron.  
-Oye Belle…¿también es verdad que conoces a Víktor Krum?- preguntó Harry. De repente Ron, había dejado de sonreir. Hermione por su parte, se puso algo colorada.  
-Si..asi es Harry…también lo conozco-.  
-¡Oye pues tu conoces a medio mundo Belle!- comentaba Ginny.  
-Jajajaja…no exageres Ginny- decía Belle.  
-¿Y cómo lo conociste?- preguntó Harry.  
-Bueno…de hecho nos conocimos porque casi me tira de mi escoba- decía Belle.  
-¿Tienes escoba?- preguntaba Hermione  
-¿Juegas al Quidditch?, ¿Qué posición? –preguntó apresuradamente Harry.  
-Bueno….si tengo escoba y si juego al quidditch en la posición de cazadora, pero bueno…eso es otra historia…así que ahora concentremonos en mi amistad con Krum…¿les parece? –decía Belle.  
-Ok…ok –decía Harry.  
-Pues mi papá y yo estabamos de viaje en Bulgaria hace como 3 años. Ese era el último viaje de vacaciones, antes de empezar la escuela de hechicería- comentaba Belle.  
Todos la miraban callados, aunque a Ron no parecía interesarle mucho.  
-Entonces mi papá y yo fuimos a un páramo lejos de los muggles, y me dejó montar en su escoba por un rato-.  
-Después de volar un rato, le dije a papá que me dejara volar un poco más lejos, prometiéndole que me iba a cuidar de que no me vieran…y así me alejé de papá…pero de pronto vi como un relámpago dorado rozó mi rostro, y al instante siguiente sentí un golpe y acto seguido solo vi como me iba acercando al suelo rápidamente-.  
-¿Y qué pasó?- decía Ginny.  
-Pues justo antes de estrellarme, Víktor me tomó de un brazo y me sostuvo…sino me hubiera roto varios huesos-.  
-Si te entiendo- comentaba Harry.  
-Después me pidió muchas disculpas, aunque la verdad no le entendí mucho porque mi búlgaro no era muy bueno -.  
-Se esperó conmigo hasta que el susto de la caída se me pasara, y mientras, me platicó que se encontraba practicando con la snitch, porque quería formar parte de un equipo búlgaro muy importante, claro que le pedí que hablara despacio para poder entenderle-.  
-Pasado un rato, oí los gritos de mi padre, y le dije a Víktor que me tenía que ir, así que me anotó su dirección, para enviarle una lechuza en caso de que me hubiera lastimado o algo así -.  
-Me despedí de él, y fui directo al encuentro con mi padre. A los pocos días le escribí para informarle que mi papá me había revisado y no había encontrado algún golpe..y desde entonces mantenemos comunicación vía lechuza, y nos hemos visto como 5 veces en persona, claro…en las vacaciones- finalizó Belle.  
-¡Vaya pues nunca me imaginé que lo conocieras!- decía Hermione.  
-¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo un encuentro accidentado!- decía Harry.  
Todos rieron. Después Belle dijo:  
-Y fue por medio de carta que me enteré que bueno…él había conocido a cierta chica inglesa de Hogwarts, a la cual invitó al baile –decía Belle mientras miraba a Hermione.   
Hermione se puso roja. Ron puso cara de pocos amigos.  
-B..bueno…ssi…si fuimos al baile…-  
-¿Y me vas a negar que él te gusta Hermione?- preguntaba muy interesada Belle, olvidándose del malestar que le ocasionaba hablar con ella.  
¡Por favor di que ese chico te trae muerta!...así puedo decirselo a Draco para que pueda irse olvidando de ti!!!!pensaba Belle, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hermione.  
Ron miraba a Hermione de manera amenazadora. Por su parte, Hermione se había puesto muy nerviosa. Harry y Ginny la miraban curiosos.  
-Bueno….bueno…eso es muy personal Belle..aunque no te voy a negar que se portó como un caballero conmigo..y bueno eso le gusta a toda chica…- decía tímidamente Hermione.  
Sólo se oyó un ruido seco, todos voltearon y vieron a Ron que había tirado su tarro de cerveza vacio. Parecía enojado.  
-¡Lo siento!...no era mi intención romper tan encantador momento de declaraciones amorosas…¡ánda Hermione…contesta!- esta última frase la había casi gritado.  
Harry al ver la situación, dijo:  
-Bueno….después nos dices Hermione…¿No les parecería mejor regresar al castillo a comer?-.  
-¡Si claro!- complementó Ginny. Por su parte, Belle seguía esperando la respuesta, pero al ver que Hermione no contestaba y se ponía de pie, decidió esperar otra oportunidad para preguntárselo. Ron ya se había adelantado, ya iba saliendo del bar, y con una cara de muy pocos amigos.  
A la salida, Belle vió que Ron iba hasta adelante, después mucho más atrás, iban Harry y Hermione, y al último iban Ginny y ella. Belle le dijo en tono suave a Ginny.  
-¿Oye…a Ron no le cae bien Krum verdad?-.  
-Ja…pues creo que no…y la verdad es que ya me empecé a dar cuenta de cuál es el motivo-. Ambas miraron a Hermione.  
Bueno….no se si a ella le gusta Krum…pero por la forma de actuar de Ron …me parece que alguien más anda tras Hermione….creo que Draco va a tener muy difícil la situación para llegar a ella pensaba silenciosa y felizmente Belle, mientras se dirigían al castillo.

Antes de la salida de Hogsmade, Harry vió a Sirius (convertido en perro), y se le acercó. Hermione lo acompaño. Para ese momento, Ron, ya se había perdido de vista. Belle y Ginny vieron a Harry y a Hermione, y los siguieron. El perro lamia la cara de Harry afectuosamente y parecía que se despidiera de él. Harry y Hermione le acariciaron el rostro. Ginny y Belle sólo los miraban.  
-¡Cuídate Hocicos!...te vendré a ver después –decía alegremente Harry, pero en voz baja, mientras acariciaba al perro.  
Belle se acercó al perro, se puso en cunclillas junto a Harry y observó al perro. Harry miró la forma en la que ella lo observaba, y de momento le entró algo de pánico, ya que pensó que Belle había averiguado que no era un perro común, sino un animago. Belle buscó entre sus bolsas de Honeydukes, y sacó una bolsa llena de caramelos de café.   
-¿Crees que le gusten los dulces Harry?-preguntó Belle.  
-Bueno…si…yo creo que si…-le contestó algo sorprendido.  
Belle tomó un puño de caramelos y se los ofreció al perro. Éste dudó, pero Belle le dijo:  
-¡Ánda perrito...están muy ricos!...no hay persona, animal o ser vivo que se pueda resistir a un caramelo- decía tiernamente, mientras le acariciaba las orejas al perro.  
Sirius (o sea el perro) se acercó y comió unos pocos. Y por su actitud, se notó que le gustaron. Belle le sonrió al perro y lo acarició finalmente antes de ponerse de nuevo de pie.  
-¡Es un perro muy lindo!..Aunque a primera vista parece algo salvaje…-comentaba Belle.- Harry….no sabía que tenías un perro como mascota –agregó Belle.  
Harry se sintió aliviado de ver que no se había dado cuenta de quien era el perro. Hermione también se tranquilizó.  
-Bueno..si…hace un año que lo vi en este pueblo, y pues ya sabes…me encariñé con él..-  
-A mi me gustan mucho los animales…en mi casa tengo un perro, un gato y otras mascotas…- comentaba Belle.  
-¡Vaya…eso no lo sabía! -comentaba Hermione-.  
-Si…bueno…será mejor seguir…ya es tarde y tengo hambre –comentaba Harry, a modo de querer irse de ahí.  
-Pero Belle…¿y tus dulces de café?...los dejaste ahí en el suelo –comentaba Ginny.  
-Son para el perro…se ve que le gustaron…- comentaba Belle.  
El perro le ladró en forma de agradecimiento. Belle le sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Todos se fueron caminando, dejando al perro atrás. Harry se volvió discretamente, y le lanzó un adiós con la mano.  
Y así, los 4 siguieron su camino hacia el castillo.  
Llegaron al Gran Salón, y Ron ya se encontraba ahí. Aún seguía de mal humor, pero después de cenar, su mal humor parecía que se había ido. Belle se acordó de Steven, y volteó a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Lo vió ahí sentado, platicando con sus amigos. Steven captó la mirada de Belle, y se dirigió a su mesa.  
-¿Qué tal Belle?...disculpa por no haber ido a las Tres Escobas…es que unos compañeros de Hufflepuff me entretuvieron, y pues ya no me dió tiempo.-  
-No hay problema…ya será en otra ocasión Steven-.  
-¡Claro…es una promesa!...tenemos mucho que platicar Belle- dijo él, mientras miraba de reojo a Shirley, la cual se encontraba sentada algo lejos de ellos.  
Después de eso, Steven se despidió de ella, ya que sus amigos le llamaban, para enseñarle una nueva colección de cartas mágicas que habían comprado.  
Belle se despidió de él con la mano, y de reojo volteo a ver la mesa de Slytherin. Vió a Malfoy platicando con Crabbe y Goyle, y para su disgusto también estaba con Pansy. Miró un poco más la mesa, y encontró a Blaise Zabini, el cual aún se encontraba comiendo un postre.  
-¿Buscas a alguien Bellle?- le comentó Ginny al oido.  
-¡No claro que no….sólo miraba lo hambrientos que parecen todos después de un día de paseo!-.  
Ginny no le dijo nada, pero la miraba algo suspicaz. A partir de ese momento, Belle no volvió a intentar ver de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin.  
Después de un rato, todos empezaron a salir del Gran Salón. En la puerta, Harry se encontró con Cho, a la cual le cedió el paso para salir.  
-Gracias Harry-dijo ella.  
-N-No hay de que…buenas noches Cho- se despidió Harry.  
-Buenas noches Harry –le contestó ella. Después ella se fue hacia el rumbo de su sala común.  
Ginny puso cara de pocos amigos. Belle por su parte, se limitó a observar la escena. Todos se dirigieron a sus casas. Fue una noche pacífica en Hogwarts......

Hola a todos..............de nuevo

manden reviews por fa!!!!!


End file.
